Hero of Shield: the gamer, Harem edition, Moonlight Sculptor Mod
by fredaoxyz
Summary: This is a fanfic of rising of the shield. bad gramar sorry about that. This is AU which what if the shield was summoned is story will follow canon in some parts and in others be original.i will try to put some foreshadow to give a ideia to where this story will go.Will have Raphtaria,Firo,ocs, atlas,Rishia in the harem.Warning the monsters here are stronger that in canon.
1. Chapter 1

Hero of Shield Harem edition; Moonlight Sculptor Mod

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of" Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari" or "The gamer" or "The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor". This work has no intention to get me money, if some author like some elements that I put on this story be free to take and abused the hell of the ideias.

This story is AU please expect some diference from the canon history. i will try to make sense in all thighs in this story.

Rate of this chapter "M": For gore, blood and "visual violence"

This story is a AU meaning that is a alternated universe. The divergences on this one is (one of them):Is that the hero of shield was summoned first, in his world they have a RPG,a world like Accel World("AVALON "VRMMO) more or less,the main character have use his talent to make money (since his teens) since AVALON launch and some of "the gamer" mechanism (the game like accel can speed the time comparing with the real world). There are some others difference comparing with canon.

This story have more OCs. The mechanism is a mix of The gamer, Tate no Yuusha and Moonlight Sculptor. I have my reasons for this. Some of the past of this fantasy world were also change (which is a bigger reason for the changes in the story comparing with canon).

I am open to suggestion and for names and power for the shields.

P.s: Sorry for my English is not my first language. Well let going. Hope you people enjoy this story ^^.

"Avalon protects" person or creature speaking

"**For the emperor**" God, demon or some spell (this story, unfortunate, don't have space marines)

"_**The emperor protects**_" thinking

edit:18/10 to sepated the part. for some reason was removed. hope that this one stays ^^,

edit:09/11/2014 fixed some grammar mistakes

edit:16/05/2015 fixed some grammar mistakes... hope that this make more easy to you all to read^^. i have alter some parts (small things i think), for some chapter of canon that i have read and for some other reason.

* * *

Prologue: The Hero?

Iwatani Naofumi

Iwatani Naofumi, 20 years old, was a very happy man in this moment, one could say, why? Well first his clan ("family") has finally expanded their lands in the game after so much fight with the "berserks". They have now twice the territory they original have. And a two new cities. Which were name "Storm" and "Rain" to honor the main beast and lord which make this possible.

Second His job as administrator, in both worlds, were making some real money. Give him time and means to buy books, mangas and others things which bringer the last reason for his happens.

His was in a second-hand bookstore (author notes:yeah in the original is was library) to buy all the olds books which he could, meaning all the books and the bookstore if his wish (author notes:with theirs VRMMO they can make some serious money), Naofumi like more anime and mangas, but since AVALON and 'meeting' storm, his little brother in the game, he get the urge to have and read lots of fantasy books, so much that he have bring a notebook, in the backpack, with half terabyte of memory and 15 terabyte of external memory (author notes:yeah the future is bright here^^) and he has use 65% already only using only books and mangas in PDF format that he have dowload. And he had bring the tablet and manual battery too, because he still remember the "3 days with no energy" that still make his spine could. The horror, the pain and the shame for his otaku heart.

Before he takes the books to see if had or not, one of them falls on his head.

"Ouch"

"Hum what we have here?"

The name of the books was "Four Heavenly Weapon's Manual" which seems to be a really old book with yellow pages and a leather cape... he like it immediately for some reason that he no understand he also begins to have a headache...probably for the book falls (author notes?Yeah right) He bought the book, put it in his backpack and went to a café, in front of the bookstore, to read a little before buy other books, after all he have time and only need to work next week thank for his vacation on university and his work.

Reading it he see the story begins describing a parallel world and after that it describe the world demise. Which would happened with "waves of disaster" that could be prevent be summoning "The Four holy Heroes of legend" which would guide others heroes and the people to salvation. This "sacred four" are summoned from other worlds, and each hero have a unique weapon that is "blessed be heaven" they are: a sword, lance, a bow and a shield. Thinking Naofumi say loud

"humm than is interesting so far"

Reading fast I learn that the Kingdom of Melromarc that is ruler by Merelia Q. Melromarc which is the 32th ruler of this country, describe that this country have a human centre doctrine and have as principal faith the "three holy heroes" which worship the heroes of sword, lance and bow, and have as a devil the hero of shield.

"Ouch… be called a devil… tough hum?"

After the book brings some unusual information of the royal family. For example the first princess was ….well she used her body to rise in some circles of adventures and nobles of their country… nothing against that many good people have done things like this to escape bad situations or to get help to their families or countries… but the book say that she manipulate and backstab people… a ugly person then. Well next it tells that the second princess really like the "chocobos" of their world, and that their king became a fool trying to destroy all "demi-humans" in their contry and their queen was becoming cold and manipulative to try to save their country.

"This is sad"

After that the book begin to describe each hero, saying that they go killing monster to become stronger and to collect material to transformer the holy armament to something stronger, and talk abound some of advantage and weakness of each hero like that the hero of shield have greatest attack power, or that the spears is the faster or the hero of bow don't have great defense...but have many skills to disengage from his enemies. When I get on the page of the shield hero, I see a white page void of words.

"Hum?"

When i say that, I sense my consciousness coming out of my body like the start of a VRMMO. Next moment I am between two little girls and see the stuck head of the meanest dog in my life… well on the real world at last... i have see uglier in Avalon.

* * *

Chapter one: A call was made… a call was answers:

Raphtaria of Tavin (author notes:i created a name to the village)

Raphtaria was scared she and her best friend, the priestess Ilias, had running from the monster which have appears near the little temple on the mountains near the village. Her friend had finish her morning players and after that they were playing outside of the temple when a pack of two heads dogs appears, they run for their lives crying for help. The three adults that have coming to protected the priest had run to the enter the temple and They closed the main door just in time to save their lives locked it, and run to the altar which are in the next room which was also the last one of the two (in that direction). There they closed the door of that area too while hearing sounds of wood breaking. In their panic her begin to try to break the tile on the floor were her friend has confided to her that a chest with "power of loot" exist to be give to next hero of shield-sama, she try to take that chest to see if that they could find some weapon to help theyselves. While she trying that her friends was putting all her strength and mana on the center of the floor in front of the altar of the hero shield praying to help to start to strengthen the holy ground and weaken the demons near or inside the temple, but one of the dogs of the pack, the Alfa, had resisted the holy spell and persisted to hit the main door until he broke it. I continue to break the floor and when one of the heads of the Alfa dog appears,breaking a hole in the wood, in the close door of the altar room, she had succeed to get to the chest in there she saw many plates of different kind of metal, a very old and a little rust knife which seems to be well made, glasses with dust inside, a very simple wand made of wood, a scroll with a gem on top on it and some ore and gems. She takes the knife and the ore, to use like ammunition to throw, while doing this she recited a praying of the faith of shield.

"Trust your loot and share it, and the loot shall never fail you" since Ilias mother has teach her that this is a player of thank for when you pick up the loot.

After praying (that help to not freak out form the demon dog at the 'gates) she look around to see if she could help with something more (to not die from the demon) she saw that her friend was also bleeding on her legs, that was thanks to the fact that they run like crazy in the moment they listen to barks of the dogs. But the strange part was that the blood was making straight lines on the floor ultil they make a circle aroud the center of the room.

She begins to have more hope to survive this day,for believe that is a miracle of the heavens, she enter the circle to see if her blood would help and noted that her mana was being taken, which usually not happens. Because she, like the rest of the village, was not good enough in holy magic to help to strengthen the magic of the temple which was why only her friend, the priestess, and the her mother, that had die this year, that could use holy magic that well, do the holy task of strengthen the holy ground.

well to small holy arts, thanks to last hero of shield, a lot of people in the Kingdom like herself can use holy magic to at last heal small wounds .

i then start to pray again and enter a estade like a trace state like her friend Ilias is doing right now.

her vision was like on an outside perception…

* * *

Ilias of Tavin

While my friend try to find a way to save ourselves, I start to strengthen the soil with more holy magic. The last thought I have before enter a trance was that I would like that my mother, that was the last priestess, were alive, since she could make the holy ground reach the village. I saw my fried arm herself at same time that I saw my blood make lines on the floor. I could sense that below the floor was a circle of magic engraved. This circle connects with a bigger one outside and seems to have collect lot of holly magic after a long time. I saw my friend enter the circle enter on the circle, which could be a extremely bad idea, but this time a glad because I sense that my power is not enough to do whatsoever this circle want to do. Which I pray to be like the legend in our religion that is to summon the hero shield like my mother usually tell me when I was small, well more small. That the shield-sama would manifest himself or herself on a temple of their faith. The blood makes a very narrow line making a pentagram. A blue circle with arcane design appears which I sense is the same to the below the floor. The altar with the stone state of hero shield begins to have the eyes glowing ocean blue, the same occurs to the scriptures on the glass on the ceiling and the mural behind the statue. Exactly on the center of the circle a gem appears and then a body seems to grow from the floor, he appears complete at same time that I and my good friend get out of our trance….

* * *

Iwatani Naofumi

In na instant I become calmer and my senses sharp at same time that i notice that i am not in the same place that i was before then I remove my backpack (to prepare myself).I note that the book on my hand is not with me anymore and a small shield is on that hand I beginning to evaluate the situation. Two scared girls, a ugly and big dog destroying a door which didn't appears to resist for much long, no other door or exit… and three blue box appear in the center of vision. The titles seem to be "Hero power", "Hero mind" and "Hero body" I ignored they and they disappears from my vision. I ran to the door to take advantage that the dog head is stuck, he try to bite me but he can't move his head much, I succeed in put my foot on his head and put my weight on it make him unable to move it… Well since he still looking to have rabies I attack with the intention to kill it.

I, still looking in front of me, talk to the girls

"Hide and close your eyes, I sorry for the next sounds".

Since for some reason I have a small shield which have a sharp point, relatively speaking, I take advantage of that on the dog that is still looking mad at me and hit him in the eye with all strength that this position allow me.

"A skill was make 'aim to weak point' " (author notes:he only will see this when the girls explain to him since he had, unconsciously, "turn off" the messages")

"Gruammmmmmmm!"

Well at last I now sure that this is not a dog (since i note that it have two heads). With the shield stuck in his eye. I make a little distance (to push the shield more in the eye) and stuck again twisting the shield.

"Skill was made 'hit the same spot' and 'merciless attack' and 'charge shield' "

"Gruuuuuuuuuuuuuuummm"

I strangely calm about this, his blood flows freely on my hand while he try to escape from the door. I remove the shield from his eye and point it to the other (of that head). He closes it but flesh against metal have no chance. In the moment I succeed in hit. The other head appears on the door in a new split in the wood in my left side (that i could see before thank to the first hole in the door) , I notice that head is trembling a little like the other head. Estrange enough is seems the dog have two heads há! i didn't notice sure that was a normal dog...Yeah no . The second head was stuck too. Before the door complete break I begin hit the other head with the shield. I cannot hold the second head like I did with the first head since he would escape. But I succeed I blind another eye and bleed his muzzle. The door was about to break completely. I look to see that the girls are well hide… well they had hidden behind that statue which is above the ground on a stone platform which end on the wall below the mural. but there is not much more that they could do.

"take this"

One of girls throw to me a knife, in it sheath, in the moment I take it the door break, I jump back I prepare myself to fight a really **really** angry dog. Than a sparks appeared on me left-hand with the knife and my hand open against my control and the knife make a arc into the floor. I jump to it to take it with the hand with my shield, but in the moment I am about to take it again a red box appears on the center of my vision

"Warning: only the holy weapon can be equip as a weapon"

"This is a shield!, this was build to protect nor as weapon…"

Well I look to the front and see the two heads dog that seems to observing me...with one eye... . The little shit is big to a dog; his heads are more or less on my belly in height put still not on the same height to my chest… needs to be happy for the small mercies… why? One could ask… well is a black dog which stripes of green which are moving like they on water… he have a red eye that glow to almost scarlet. and the dog is making a pool of red almost black blood on the floor… and still foaming in his mouths looking to fight showing me his yellow fags... Well he also shaking a little (from blood lost and shock ?) but hell! this is not a animal, well this seems to be a monster and will be deal like a monster would be deal with.

"gruaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" i try to communicate with i say 'fuck off' i think.

"A skill was made 'intimidate' and 'fight spirit' "

I yell at same time that I hit the floor with the point of the shield. I repeat it many times. The dog changes to two paws to try show himself bigger that me. The hole on the floor that I am making seeing to be big enough, than i remove the sheath of the knife and aim and throw it to the balls of the dogs, I miss it and the dog change to a four paws posture and begins to run to me. One of the girls the one with light brown throw what seems like to be shining rocks on the dog. I use the time that he is taking to take to get to me to stick the hilt of the knife on the floor and crouch.

"A skill was made "make trap"

The dog uses his instinct to jump to my neck. I have expected that jump and i step aside to hit the dog with both hands with the small shield, i do that trying to make he be impaled by the knife on the ground. The knife enters his belly but neither on a critical place nor much deep. I try hug the necks of the dog and push him from behind since he have a knife on his guts. One of the heads succeeds to escape my reach and bite me very hard on the arm. Thanks to the adrenaline I don't fell pain (Author notes:thanks to have a aura of defense +holy ground+ wound dog) I continues to push him. I succeed, Centimeter to centimeter, making a red path on the floor. The dog still bites my arm but die after some minute that seems to have be hours. I didn't know but all fight takes 4 minutes. And the part after the door break takes only one minute and half. I remove my arm from the dog. Then blue boxs appear.

"Combat end all messages are now visible"

"check yours log you have new skills"

"You have get 60% of XP to the next level, 10 fame to have kill the first born of Hellhound the three heads dog, you have 50 infamy for make the ugliest death a two head dog have ever received you have more 15 infamy to shed blood on the eleven church of the holy shield hero, on this country, you get two titles "he who fights monster" and "amateur devil-dog hunter"

"Hero mind has level up, intimidate has level up, fight spirit has level up, hit the same spot has level up and merciless attack as level up x 2"

I look for damage but I don't see or feel damage to the arm nether I see damage to my sleeve which should be damaged at last. I look to the door to see that if the is more danger. I see nothing but I listen barks. I look behind the girls sees truly scared. I smile to the girls

"Everything will be fine, please wait here"

"Wait you need to take the loot"

I look behind I speak

"Later, I need to close the hole" (he is talking about the main door)

I look fast on the next room. Luck! I see church chairs and two cabinets and the hole is the same size that the dog. I think that is strange that a dog is strong enough to make a hole this clear and easily, well discovery later that the Alfa was weakened enough only after Ilias-chan strength the holy ground. And the Alfa is crazy strong to rest of the dogs and monster in this local area… after put all mobile of this room with the help of the girls that try to come early but I only allow theirs help after put the cabinet on the hole. With begin to speak to one another calmer now.

"How you two are dealing with the situation"

I speak in nicest tone that I can use in this moment.

"I-i-i am ok," "… me…too"

The light brown hair one speak then the white hair one speak try to not show that they still shake…they still try to show strength in their voices.

"Don't hold your feelings or your thoughts. That will be worst on long term"

"You should breathe slowly and think again of that situation and clear the mind from guilt, fear and anger, the soon you do better will be later"

"But-t-t we didn't help you"

Speak the light brown one.

"Situation like that are difficult do deal, the facts that I can see are: You two have Summon me, a person that did have some experience in fight, also have locked the door and succeed in escape that big dog… and help me be give me a weapon"

"Milord shield-sama I am so sorry for give you trouble and summoned you at wrong time and—" said the one with White hair

"Wait, calm down and breathe" i said

The white one did that

"I am grateful that you summoned me. Because with that you two have become safe from the attack of the dog, now since we are safe "_**for now**_" can you tell me yours names and about this situation included this 'summon"

"Be repeated a action you have created a new skill "psychology"

While they are calming their self. I look theirs faces and see if they have wounds. They both have minors scratches on their legs. They have more dry blood that wounds of this level should do. The first girls have long light brown hair, eye, and ,strangely, tail and ears. The different appendages seem to be like of a raccoon… if one was this big… the second girl has short and curly white hair and white ears that seems like some kind of elf, she have a little tail too. Together they give a impression of a sheep.

"I am Raphtaria from the village of Tavin. And I am a Raccoon demi-human"

"I am Ilias from Tavin too. And I am a sheep demi-human"

They describe that I was accidentally summoned from my world,_** "from my dimension most like"** _and that the summoning usually happens on Foburei (strange name), after the kings, queens, nobles and priest decide it. They do it after a item called "Dragon engraved hourglass" shows that time of calamity is coming near, again, that item seems to be stupidly strong, because it can make this extremely accurate, one could see by second the time remaining, that also can teleport, yeah teleport, the hero and a complete battalion this last information was only know after the last hero of shield that that was like the nine to be summoned and strangely he only need to use the "help function" he discovery too that is possible to delay a wave be killing monster in the area, that shows sighs like more monster, monsters that get stronger that before, etc. And, more important, that waves hit all countries but at different times, allow different dragon hourglass to be use be the heroes. And this item can make people exceed the limited of level 40? Having "a promotion to a better class?.

"Wait like a game?" I ask.

"All the heroes seems to describe this like that, but I urge you great hero-sama this world is real this world-"

"Sorry for interrupt, but you don't need to convince me. I know that this world and the people and creatures are real"

I interrupt Ilias

"How you know that? Almost all heroes seems to think that this world is what you call 'videogame' but almost all heroes of shield believe that is real without be persuade" Raphtaria ask.

"I can empathize with you two and sense that your feelings are real, for me that would be enough, and I can use all my senses to decide what is real, that too is a plus to me believe." _**"And if is a alternative possibility then I don't have power over that but the people here are real and this feels different from AVALON then for me this is reality too"**_

"Psychology have level up, the skill 'leadership' has be create"

The two, having strongly positive emotions, hug my legs, Ilias jump behind apologize and begin to pray. I look a little strange to Ilias. Then she explain to me that she belong to a faction who worship the holy hero of shield and this world has three main religions which one worship the four saints heroes, the other three holy heroes and see the hero of shield as a devil and the last one is the religion of the shield.

"_**Like the book? I see"**_

"Well you don't need to tread me different, our actions are what difference us from each other. Please when pray think only on the predecessors, while I am at it. What was the name of the last hero of shield?"

"His name was Yamato Tora and in the 'videogame' of Avalon he also was—'

"Storm son of Rain of Susano clan?"

"What how you now that"

Say Raphtaria

"Well my name is-"

"Iwatani Naofumi also know as Progress"

Ilias interrupt me … well that was expected from all interruptions that I maded so far.

"True but how you know?" i ask

"this world has a 'videogame' abilities, things like level, skills, titles and magic are real here, we use 'observe' on shield-sama when you had appear and discovery that you are 'Progress' that was teach to us the you are like a brother to Yamato Tora-sama"

"Hum please tell me more of the mechanism of this world if possible and what my little brother did… and what happened to him"

Raphtaria take charge and tell that everyone have level, some skills which are easily to rise to each person, class that are easily to level, also for magic and weapons. Magic have three systems the one use be people that use words to created effects, another one used be some creature that they don't need to speak but have less techniques, from the same creature, and the last one create be Storm that is wordless and more free form of magic. There are other forms that Raphtaria and Ilias don't know, they said that some items have magic impute on they and every single thing in this world have magic. Storm had taught they that even vacuum had magic… well that is not true vacuum but I have understood… She tells me that skills are created and everyone needs to have many of them to survive and rise on society. Class is the power that is easier to obtain, the heroes cannot choose other class or none one had see a 'class-up' from the heroes, but everyone can change their class and even after 'class-up' but after class-up they need reagent to do that.

There are many more to be learn and the girls still are little chock for what happened before.

Raphtaria seems to remember something. Her tail and hears rise… so cute!

"Ha, you need to hurry and take the loot!"

"The dog?" i ask

"No the chest nears the altar. Loot make you holy weapon stronger" said Raphtaria

"Praise is the loot" said Ilias

"… Was my brother that teaches this?"

"Yes is one of his command: You shall not enslave; you shall not kill the innocent or children; you shall spread the teachings of Avalon; you shall share the loot and the loot shall will help you all"

"Hum this teaching is from the beliefs of Avalon… except the last one that have the touch of my brother"... and you shall not rape, maybe they don't know that one? maybe only the adults know of that command.

"Lets take the loot already!"

* * *

Info: Avalon VRMMO by Iwatani Naofumi (this information is no all correct, is using the hero of shield knowledge)

First true VR of the world (from their world), It bring new ideas and functions. The technology allows the machines to put information on the brain and imprinted it. That makes necessary a complete new form of education to teach that was needed to be created from ground zero. With time very complex knowledge was pass using this education form (the more abstract or complex the more dificult difficult to teach) . Like medicine, driving, fighting, etc. Thanks to the better understand of human brain was possible to put 'chips' to upgraded the human brains (yeah, is not exacly chips). Using outside hardware allow to think faster (the 'PC' to use the VR). The human brain need to use chemistry to think… but on VRMMO or VR was possible to have more time than on the real world, begining with two times and now up to 10 times when the person leaves the VR the last information Imprint on the brains. Thanks to this extra time and control AVALON have two peculiarities. One on AVALON they don't have the information of realty. Meaning that to then that not only the 'world' was real but they don't remember anything outside of the game (meaning that the create the world from 'ground zero'). The second one is they star from year zero, to birth to death, when the player would like to logout the machine would do so and take control of the PC making the 'character' a NPC until the player return.

* * *

Last info and comments of author:

The original and his wiki don't give a lot of information in this moment. With the information that I have in this moment I am consider that unseal the shields give the stats bonus permanent which chapter 32 of the webnovel say, this same chapter tell that the hero have 4 times the defense of Rafaela (he say that he have 3 time more) and he have "1/10 attack" so he can kill weak creatures but is easier to have someone beating the hell of it for him. And his battle skills have cooldown. He use some abilities of other shields without equip then, like use the 'book shield' and use the healing up and area effect or use the buff to rise the 'slaves' without use that shield. I will use stats bonus as permanent and the same of many skills. Some shield **when equipped **will have some techniques unique to then like bee shield or chimera shield, or different bonus. Then is like that to make more easy to understand, each shield give some kind of permanent (stats, skill, technique that could be use with all shields or with the specify shield , etc), also have his own stats (ex: when equip give +4 def, +1mdef) and can or not have special powers (counter, fags, tails, etc).

* * *

Omake: (this happened in this story but not like was describe ^^)

The Last Shield.

What happened around the world after the unsealing… I mean with summon of the last…. Hero of shield.

Foburei: Merelia Q. Melromarc

"_**This people are stupid, they cannot see the time is running short?"**_

"_**we need to summon the heroes, not discuss from who gets what. Urgh, I need to return fast. My shadows are telling me that my husband is becoming closer of the church of the three heroes, our neighbors are getting angry at us because of stupid nobles that use slave demi-humans. And my first daughter seems to want to not correct her mistakes. How I can lead my country to rise like when you where alive Storm-sama?" "well at last the nobles opposites to me are still killing and, more importante, dying against the nobles in Silt Welt that opposite their government... hahaha a win-win situation to me and Her."**_

When Merelia was thinking that and getting angrier by the minute be the endless discursion from the various kingdoms and nobles. In cathedral, where they are discussing, the floor started to shake a little. One of the statues of the heroes in the altar, made to look like the first saint of shield-sama begins to shine a blue color. And his eyes flare a electric blue color. All people get silence. When the statue shines like a ocean-blue sun the pope of the church speak. (author notes: the color of the shield is green the blue color here is from the spell used)

"Discover where this summon is coming!" say a priest near the statue

"The holy hero of shield has arrive!" Say the pope of religion of the 4 saints

"The shield protects!" say almost everyone (author notes:Could not resist^^)

"Holy Father the summon seems to coming from Melromarc near the frontier with Silt Welt. The spell are telling us that is near a village called 'Tavin' " say a more importante looking priest.

"How this is possible? Usually the faster summon take hours to days!"a Noble said.

Then the pope rise his arms to speak to us all.

"That country is where we belief that the first wave will happened according with the Dragon engraved hourglass of that country and with the information of the former saint hero shield-sama!".

"He had summoned himself to protect. Praise is the shield!" he said

"Praise is the shield!" all people say that... some of them looking like have eat something bitter

"Praise is the shield!"

"Praise is the shield!"

The people still remember the last shield-sama. That some say that was not a man but demi-god of fight to some… and the greatest beast that had walked this land to others. Some people think that he was both. Many were alive when that last catastrophe occurs, 50 years ago, and see the fire in the eye from storm son of Rain. And they remember that he had said the shield "would come to appears, when he was need again".

Melromarc cathedral:

Nun

In the altar that shows the beautiful three heroes-sama protecting humans from the devil shield and devil demi-humans (yeah she think that). A blue light appears from the statue of the devil.

"No,no,no,nooooo!"

The beliefs become agitated. Some nuns throw holy water on the state. Some people faint, many are praying for theirs soul… and some observe. That statue is chained and three horrible shadows of demons appear on the altar behind the three others heroes. Together with new images in the glass reacting to the blue color . Showing the shield protecting or caring for someone, And some passages of their holy book showing different acts of the three heroes-sama that were not so benign as the book describe.

"Warn the fire lord…I mean the pope and the king! The devil has arrive. Begin the summon ours saints!" say their pope.

They could not know. But the summon would take weeks to be complete. Why? Well the same man that had Make the cathedral without receive a single silver coin also made the holy 'secret' summon of church of the three heroes. When he learn that the shield was back and before disappear in another country. He said to himself.

"My old friend I did what I could. Now show me what a hero of yours world are made of. Change the tide of these terrible waves"


	2. Chapter 2 the ways of skill

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of" Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari" or "The gamer" or "The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor". This work has no intention of get money, if some author like some elements that I put on this story be free to take and abused the hell of it.

Rate of this chapter "M": For gore, blood and "visual violence" and language

"Avalon protects" person or creature speaking

"**For the emperor**" God, demon or some spell (this story, unfortunate, don't have space marines)

"_**The emperor protects**_" thinking

I thanks all who had read this story. I Hope that more stories of Tate no Yuusha appears on this site ^^.

**An especial thanks to Yoraikun's Translations and the translations Bakahou. These men have the blessing of the translated God. Without then this story would be not here (**o at last be far weak plot that what it have in this moment). Serious I will make a shout-out for you in the final of this chapter " using the information of chapter 100-104 that I get from you^^. ..I will need to invert something that I want to do, but I will do this way anyway^^.

Well hope that you guy enjoy this chapter. Again, sorry for my ingles. This chapter like have more information that I would like, the same to the first one. But I think the next one is lighter on information..

Stats: attack is strength +half Dexterity; life is Constitution; mana is half Constitution and half intelligence also use stamina from Constitution; if constitution is below 50% the person begin to be a little tired until recover mana points or stamina. There is more but this is the base. Def is Dexterity + half Constitution (in the base form). It seems that they have (spirit points) to use I will put that only as fight spirit at last on the begins since I did get in the part of the story that teach about that. Well for now spirits is only wisdom when trained I think that could be wisdom and constitution.

Well lets begins.

P.S: Here the monsters are strong as hell in theirs stats most of the time.

The Hero still don't have unlock blocking kkkkkk

edit:18/10 to sepated the parts.

edit:22/05/2015 hope that it make easier to read. now I will make chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 2: The ways of skills.

Raphtaria was thinking while they are walking to the near the altar. She was seeing again that battle that have occurs.

**Flashback:**

She was scared. Even using the circle, to use holy magic, the demon dog are still trying to enter the altar room. She could use '**observe**' on the dog. And that information didn't give here comfort.

Hell dog: son of hellhound level 20

Alpha dog

Debuffed: On holy ground less 20% in stats when on it. And less 5% for 10 minutes after leave. Less 50% in attack and damage deal.

Debuff. Hit be holy light of summon less 50% defense, less 20% all stats.

Life: 50 (-40%)= 30 mana:27,5 (40%) 16,5

Defense; 78(-50%)=39 attack: 100(-40%)=60 (-50%)= 30

Strength: 60 (-40%)=36

Dexterity: 80 (-40%)=48

Wisdom: 35 (-40%)= 21

Intelligence: 5 (-40%)= 3

Constitution: 50 (-40%)= 30

This devil dog is the firstborn of hellhound and is the second strongest dog of the region. His 'father' send him with a wave of his spawn, his intelligence is great compare to a dog but still far below a human being.

Emotion: ? (**level of 'observe' insufficient**)

Likes: ?

Dislikes: ?

She and Ilias are level 4 and takes lots of time to raise the level to level 20.

Now With her mana was near in the end and with her stamina be used to covert stamina to knew that they were doomed, Then in the light of the circle He appears in seconds a man is summoned. I get my hopes up seeing that he is in fact the hero of shield and look up to his head, to see his level, and I get a cold feeling on my spine.

"Iwatani Naofumi

The Hero of Shield

Level 1"

Before I despairs his remove his estrange bag from his back look to his hand and make a fast look around… and run to the devil. He stops in front of the devil and commands us to hide. We climb up on the altar and hide on the statue while looking to the battle. The monster is bleeding and had lost both eyes from one of his heads. Then the second head appears and they continue to 'fight'... that was a massacre and a very ugly 'fight.

I could see the life of the hero, he ,even with no armor, could not be wounded be the true devil (author notes:again because the holy ground and a second Debuff from 'shock' from the pain and 'loss of blood'). They separated from one another. I throw my weapon to the hero forgetting that his only weapons, like my mother say, 'are his companions and his mind'…I thrown the ore on the dog and look to the hero, even without equipping the knife he made a trap with it and kill that beast.

When he was looking the área and inspecting his arm for damage, I say "**observe**" …And them his is out running to outside.

My heart stop from a second and them when I was thinking that his is leaving us turn his head and smile and say.

"Everything will be fine, await here"

"wait take the loot" I succeed to say. I remember the story my mother and father tell me to sleepy 'the hero of shield has no equal' I look his stats and see how strong he is compared to his level and I lost my words reading his description.

(author notesthe base of humans is 10 to all. Some have more or less stats can be rise with training to 18, more that the is unique to potion, items and some other reason like chip on the brain)

(author notes:Raphtaria is seen sum of stats: human + hero, she is not seen the base form).

"Iwatani Naofumi

Class: The Hero of Shield

Level 1"

Buff: Holy ground. more 20% stats. Since this is you church you get more 10%stats. After leave you get 15% for 15 minutes. More 50% +10% in attack and damage.

Life: 40 (30%)=52 mana:45 (40%)=63 soul poits:65

Defense:78 attack:31,2 (60%)=49,92 (autor notes:his damage as the shield is low, that is not the attack stat)

Strength: 8 (30%)=10,4

Dexterity: 32(30%)=41,6

Wisdom: 50 (30%)= 65 (25 base stat x 2 hero)

Intelligence: 50 (30%)= 65 (25 base stat x 2 hero)

Constitution: 40 (30%)= 52

Also know as 'Progress', his class was a 'Sage' and his was a member of Susano clan, in Avalon his titles are the left hand of Avalon, the sage of Avalon and he who provide The Storm. Together with The formed hero of shield, Storm, and with Lord Rain they hold the ground with the berserks, they have fight in one of greatest war of their time and the three of them get a title in the end of that war being on the wining side " they who change the tide" for not lost a single fight to the enemy. They never lose a fight against the berserks or others Kingston's. **To have more information is need to level up the observe.**

Emotion: Calm and focus

Likes: Books, ?, ? (**level of 'observe' insufficient**)

Dislikes: Fights, ? (**level of 'observe' insufficient**)

I and Ilias, who had use "**observe**" too, only one word leave our lips

"Progress"

"Progress-sama"

Thanks to the stories that Yamato Tora-sama has share with us (in the holy book of shield). That they had fight together against the waves of his world. They had fight their 'deads', the berserks, enemies so scared that our warriors that has listen the story become grate that our demons are not that powerful. Because fight enemies that could not be kill be normal means. That could call the forces of nature itself to fight for them. And that could reverser fate to a more beneficial one…. That make some of warriors of this land that had listen the story of some full fights in that world become grate for fight 'mere' demons… and now one of the warriors that have fight in that word without lose a single time in a war. And belong to the class that use mana at it fullest is here to help. Yeah we will survive. Because Avalon protects...and also the people living on it protects.

I and Ilias run to help the hero.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Iwatani Naofumi

The girls seems to be thinking when we were walking. Well I slap my hands and with a smile says "well now the loot that you are talking that is in the chest will help us how?"

"AH! Shield-sama we didn't tell you that your Shield can absorb Loots of monster, minerals, even some feelings to become stronger, that was teach be us be last Hero of Shield-sama!" says Ilias.

"Hum I the book that summon me has someting writhing about that, next talking about that later"

Raphtaria says to us "yes, since the demons can return, that door will not hold a group of demons" "_**hum, well i will try not inform to they they that I am listing barks outside but now this cat is outside the bag" **_"don't worry much all problems have some solution" they don't seems to be that worry, this is good.

"Yes with Shield-Sama they will succumb" says Ilias.

I smile to then while thinking of the dog.

_**"this is the level of strength of this 'demons'?well good for me then."**_

I look inside the chest with Ilias while Raphtaria is collecting the shining rock that she has use. I see plates, glasses full of dust a scroll, gems and a wand.

"For repeating a action you have learn a skill '**observe**' "

"Hum a new skill has appear" I say

"Ha Shield-sama make a party with me and Raphtaria to us to see, what you get?"

"well I get '**observe**' "

Ilias of Tavin

Class:?

Level:?

(Could not see buffs)

Life:? Mana:?

"Could you see my stats?"

"I see only your name and some interrogations"

"Well give me your hand and hold it" Ilias said and takes my hand.

A message appears "form party?" "yes" or "no"

"Yes" i select with my other hand.

"A party was made,since you are a hero you are the leader"

"Select me as you sub-leader or give power to invite" she said

I try to see if I could do that use only thinking and work a blue box appear with options that was also visible to Ilias I read make the some adjust to it. Now everyone in the party could invite, I see that the limit is 5 ,at last for now, that I could not make raids because of my level and I select the XP distribution to be equal, I invite Raphtaria, that accepted put the life of the girls on a spot on the right corner of my vision.

"F-fast," Ilias get surprise since that took 8 Seconds. "W-well, now please Shield-sama says 'skills' "

"Skills"

A blue box appears with many names, Ilias is on my side see it and I open one for one this skills and after read I make more slow to Ilias help me to understand if I miss something.

"Stop doing it this fast Shield-sama"

"Sorry, The system of this world remember me of that of Avalon"

"Ah! the last hero of Shield-sama says the holy weapon will make your system as closed as one of your original world as possible or the more confortable game system that you know… and that was the reason that many heroes think this world is a game"

"Well,You people can smile, cry, fall on love and have fear?" i ask

"Yes"

"Then no matter what, you two and the people here are not part of game, and should tread like as humans beings that you are"

Ilias show me a brilliant smile and say "yes".

"Well seems that the dogs are not attacking the door les't read this with calm about the skills"

They appear on the order of arrival and show what have unlocked it on the log.

"**Hero power** level 1. XP:0,01

Hero of the shield.

A hero is the personification of dreams and thoughts of the people. When you make heroic acts of any kind the believe of the people in you rise. In this world titles and believes are a real power

Base Stats multiplied:

for strength 1

For Dexterity x 1,5;

For Constitution x 1,5

For Widow x 1,25

For intelligence x 1,25.

Base damage 1/10. All damage done is lower

You are on a place that the people strongly believe on you. You have 4 more temporary levels of 'hero power'.

for strength x 1

For Dexterity x 4;

For Constitution x 4

For Widow x 2

For intelligence x 2.

Base damage 1/10

"_**I will need to see how much I can rise the stats later and see if is possible rise the base stats"**_

"ah! Shield-sama this means that believes on you make you stronger. You can also rise your XP be being the first to do something, be creating, be rising skill base some point and many others ways."

"Like invent or devising something?"

"Yes! The last hero of shield did that. Now most people in Silt Welt or ShirudoFuriden knows how to write, how to use mana, many know some basic magic and they have wonderful techniques in healing and farming. Silt welt don't have slaves now and both royals armies have something call 'firearm' "

"Good knows that my brother was spreading knowledge. Changing the topic using the book that have bring me here. I need to ask is this Melromarc?"

"Yes how you now that?" Raphtaria that had collect the gens and taking small pieces of the floor to use as throwing weapons ask.

"The book that I was reading before be summoned is from that kingdom, talk about their kingdom, their religion, the heroes and other things"

"Well we are on Melromarc; this area is close to Silt Welt. But 50 years ago this was a neutral land with no owner. Since both country grows with the victory of the four saint heroes over the calamity, Melromarc needed to take more land, and well this is it." Raphtaria tell me.

"How far we are from Silt Welt?" i ask

"More or less one week of walking. Our village is far way of the center of Melromarc thanks to that we still have almost all our village people believing on you and there is almost everyone is demi-human, except Lydia-chan that is Human, Ah! Seatto-sama,He is the líder of the village "

"Why is that?"

"The humans on Melromarc don't like to live with demi-humans and the demi-humans of Silt Welt still don't like much either. This village was founded be the Shield-sama and have a church of your religion. The army of Melromarc doesn't come here because the army of Silt Welt would move too. Since now that the last hero of wand cannot attack our country directly without the other countries acting too. We are more or less safe but we don't receive help and we need to pay heavy tax to the kingdom." Say Ilias.

"Hum maybe I can help with that but you say hero of wand?

"Yes like the four holy heroes, we also have the seven great heroes". Say a very happy Raphtaria. It seems that she have hero-worship and Ilias does seems to worship me well no can do.

"Please you two calm a little, like a say my name is Naofumi call me be that"

"Can I call you Naofumi-sama?" Says Raphtaria "I cannot call you that Shield-sama!" Ilias is almost trembling trying to obey me.

"Well with more time you two will seem that I am as human as you two, but I will respect your ways. Only remember that as human I have failed some times and do some bad stuff like what I did to the dog. If you seem me as too great you two can suffer since I will unable to match a 'pure' hero" I say with a smile.

"Well the seven great heroes are summoned?" i ask

"No they are from this world, choose be the theirs weapons" Say Raphtaria

"The weapon are alive? Mine too?"

"Yes if you have strength feeling negative or positive the shield will reach you heart and resonance with yours feelings. That Storm-sama teach us that" Say Raphtaria.

"good let's talk later about the other heroes" i said.

I open the other skill to the girls see and tell me if I miss something

"**Hero mind**. level 2. XP:50%

Allow to think calmly in battle and speed the mind to help to get the best decisions

Gives additional intelligence and wisdom.

Additional 2 points intelligence and 2 wisdom

The level max is 10"

"ah!, Shield-sama. Since heroes usually live on pacific words they get help of their holy weapon to fight. And some skills give additional stats points" says Ilias.

"Nice"

"**Hero body** level max

Heroes can to stuff of legends. Now you body will heal faster, better in every way, make gain stats to the max of humans capacity easy. Max capacity of base stats rise to 20.

Natural healing speed 400%

Natural stamina recovery 400%

Natural mana recovery 400%

Need to eat and drink 250%

Takes one moth to regenerate small parts body part and one year to heal big ones. Big parts are: members or/and complex organs.

Skill speed of learn. 400%

Speed to training the body 200%

Gain 10% more XP for everything done that usually gives XP"

"So this is the power a Hero-sama" Raphtaria says with a radiance smile.

"hum let's se stats" my stats appears I seems to get a max buff from the holy ground. "Base stats"

Iwatani Naofumi

Human

Life:10 mana:18,5 soul poits:27

Defense: 13 attack: 12 damage: x/10

Strength: 8

Dexterity: 8

Wisdom: 27 (17+10 chip)

Intelligence:27 (17+10 chip)

Constitution: 10

"Why Naofumi-sama has so little strength and dexterity if your wisdom and intelligence and this high?, so high that they are above 20, that should be the max to heroes?. " ask Raphtaria.

I laughter a little and point to my body. I have spiky black hair, a little round face, green eyes that people said that are always observing and focused, like all the other people who follow the second path in AVALON, a little round belly and not toned muscled. The typical globalized man if I say to myself. If not for the eyes and the belly I would say that I am the typical Japanese or otaku, but i will not since I don't wana disturber the patience of the other people. Well in AVALON I am ways more toned and have a wild appearance typical of my family, mother and sister excluded of course.

"well where I come from almost all ways to make more money come from jobs that if not use more the mind, have little use of our bodies, but there are still many people that use the body well like in sports, or that use it to protect the people like firearms or cops"

"ah! the other heroes had explained that to us, but why you mind is above 20?"

"I have a chip on my head that helps to learn, when we use machines that I think that don't exist here, to think a little faster the normal and mostly to be capable of learn fast and to learn a lot. And forget less."

"So the story about the fairy that help the last shield-sama is a lie?" Ilias seems almost crying.

"Well one can put personality on the chip, than is possible, do you know her name?

"Sniff, Calm-chan sniff" she don't see convinced… and Raphtaria seem a little down too… well shit.

"Calm is the most important person to my brother at last before come here and returns. Than is very possible that she had convinced him to put a part of her with him and vice-versa using the chips… they are like that on reality too so is only a matter of meeting each other…Why you two are quiet? "

"He is alive?" Say Raphtaria that have recover faster of the two.

"He dies here?" I ask

"He start after some time to speak of a 'dream journey' that had end one year after he start"

"No the journey end after 15 years… with his death"

"I will need to collect information about that later, I will only say now that both are true if this information is accurate. Because now I am pretty sure that he was test me on something and that he was seeking knowledge that usually only sages seeks when he have 'return' home… and AVALON had for some reason allow he and all the main families to be aware that Avalon was not the 'real' world"

"Storm-sama is unfortunately dead; he is on the cathedral of our faith in a open box of glass that are on the effect of his last magic, and with a gem with a similar spell"

"Do you know what spell would that be?"

"Time stop, That is used to seal monster, food and dangerous criminal, and can be use to do some other things too like surgery"

"And he is dead?"

"He was poison with something that we still had not know, after fall and use his last spell he had a sword pierce he heart, two kidney, and one lung"

_** "Death be poison or damage to the heart on a beast of the second path? bullshit**_" i think to myself

"…removing the last one where I come from we can tread the rest. Is a long time that has happened?"

"…what? Heal after the heart is destroyed? Is true that his soul reaming on the body we had check that. But without a heart the mana cannot flown to the body" Ilias is trembling again… well at last we are not talking about the chip on my bother head.

"Maybe his last words are true. That were 'I will always return when a call is made'"

"Well calm down you to. I will read again these skills a little fast and we put the loot on the shield… I don't want do give that much chance to the wolfs"

"Wolfs?" Raphtaria say to me

"The dog is what?" i ask

"Ha is a demon is not a animal"

"… Really?"

"Yeah" say Raphtaria.

Well I read again the skills to see if something is missing. While trying to forget the puny demon.

**"Aim to weak point**. Level 1 XP:85 %

Allow one to get additional damage when hit weak points, with this skill one can try do detect the weak points using '**observe**' or being assist be the shield. More level raise the knowledge of weak areas on monster, construction… even weak points in the mind of your enemies, to be explored.

Hitting the weak point give 1% extra damage. Some very weak areas can give more.

Chance do discovery weak point 1%. Can be used in the 'help' function to assist the '**observe**' skill"

**"Hit the same spot**. Level 2 XP:25%

Each time that you hit the same spot you get x% of extra damage up to 5 times. The greater the level of the skill bigger becomes the area that you can use to hit (and count). In this moment you need to hit a area which 1 cm of distance of the last hit to stack all you hits need to be inside of this x cm of area. Hitting outside the area do not make the stack disappear. But the hero need to hit same area do get the bonus. The area can be raised but all new areas counting from beginner.

You get 2% damage that can be stack for 5 times.

You need to hit the same spot in a area of 1cm of each other to enemies of your size as you. Bigger enemies get a bigger, proportional area, meaning if 2 times you size the area is 2 cm right now. The same to small enemies, they get smaller areas.

"Thanks God, that I like shadow of Colossus and similar games"

"**Merciless**. Level :10

To not only hit on a weak area. But to do something to rise the damage. You spite on your weapon, shit on your arrows, put poison on then or simple fight like a demon

Use poison effect 3%

Chance of infection in the wounds enemy 3%

When hitting a defenseless enemy or a wound area more 3% damage"

"_**Yeah this skill and I will probably become really close friends**_" I think remember some of the dark war tactics that we use to contain the berserks. Some of that shit was not mean to be use on fellow man. Much less the poor people that lost reason… but if we need to that again to save more people then I will respond to God later if necessary...but i Will use again all dirt tactics that I know.

"**Intimidate**. Level 2. XP:65% active use MP:10 and SP:10

You can make people and monsters alike to be afraid to fight you. Right now you get.

2% to lower you enemy attack, defense or stats. Hight level of monster resist better. You can rise your changes be using something that would make you enemies scary. High levels in the skill make possible to affect all the three at same time (attack,defense and stat).

If the skill is active you make monster, 5 level lower, try to escape your presence"

"_**Let's try burn them with fire and some other variations to see if that we make some demons afraid on me later**_" the hero think while 'speaking' the same thing that the others heroes of shield had think... and done... all these poor bunnies

**"Charge shield**. level 1 XP:20

Ah the great art of hitting things. The shield have the benefice that is more difficult to hit you back when you hit other beings.

More 1% damage with shield

Have 0,25% chance of stun the enemy if running to it or hitting it 5 times. The chance rise each time that you run or hit 5 more times to 0,5; 1; 2; 4;8. Up to 5 times.

You can push your enemies more easily. 1% more in your push"

"Other nice skill"

**"Fight spirit** level 2. XP: 40,5 when actived use SP:5 per 5 seconds

The force of your KI will fight with you. The more you fight, the stronger that you your enemies, the worsen the situation and the greater is the number of you enemies, the faster this skill rise. So go try fight The Elder Gods. We assure that your level will go to 100 before your death... really fast.

You have 2% less chance to not be intimated

You do 2% more damage if your enemie level is great than you or the number of enemies is greater.

When active

Less 2% damage

More 2% defense

2% of enemies with lower level that you to get '**intimidated**' if your fight spirit is x times greater than theirs you multiple x times your chance. For example 2% multiple for 2 times."

"_**No one fight the Elder Gods, they do what they want and that is it... oh know I understand the joke**_"

"**Make Traps**. Level1:xp: 12

When some people kill dragons with epic fights. You kill the demons without lose a single drop of blood for the same glory

Your traps make:

1% damage

Have 1% more durability

Have 1% more effect

You have one recipe of trap."

"_**I think that I am, in this moment, a very weak blackguard in the making. Only need a black horse and a skill 'smite good' or similar to be complete now" **_

"**Psychology** level 2 :89%

You understand the mind and how people and creatures act and why they do. Can be use in many ways, to discover lies, to heal or break a mind. To fix or create habits. Or to better command yourself and the world around you

2% of remove temporary bad or good feelings. For example remove the scared making one calm temporary

1% to put temporary good or bad feelings. Example to make a apathy person happy for some time.

0,2% chance to remove bad or good stats of mind permanent. For example remove apathy from a patient. Can be multiplied for each session that had removed a same feeling, in the temporary form. Up to 5 times. So if someone remove 5 times the apathy from a person he gets 1% to remove this feeling from the person permanent. Warning is dangerous to modify or to remove all feeling or to creating estrange habits.

0,1% chance to put a good or bad stat of mind. Can be multiplied to 5 times. Be success in using the temporary form.

1% Chance of removes habits for some time. For example eat nails.

0,5% chance to created a habit for some time. For example to sleep in the afternoon.

0,1% of chance to remove permanent a habit. Can stack for 5 times with the use of the temporary form.

0,05% of chance to created a permanent habit. Can stack for 5 times with the use of the temporary form."

"_**Defining a blackguard**_"

"**Leadership** 1 level : 67%

The ability to lead a group or organization to optimized then or improved something like morality, skill set, know-how, etc.

1% of stats bonus to your party or organization

1% more damage, defense, damage or production.

1% more fight spirit and intimidated

Can make a initiation to party up to 1 meter.

Can receive XP from the party up to 100 meters. You get 10% less XP share to each 10 meter you are from party member up to 1% if you are 100 meters distance. If up to 2 meters you don't get reduction on XP distribution.

Can form parties up 4 members. Can be upgraded.

Can create raiders of 10"

"_**Fear me, because I am a evil overlord with a good plan and ability in administration muhahahaha!" "Yeah! Right, AVALON protect blackguard edition, your losers muhahaha"**_

"**Observe** 4 level 15%

Allow to get information from a target. Stack with other abilities and discoveries of the hero, with more levels the more this skill will help you in get you the information that you need. Can be focus on determined information of the target"

"Hum I wonder" I look to the statue of the hero using **'observe'** on a continuous form to help me see new information on the target.

"You see a religious statue"

That is what I get with the skill alone now let's see if my observations can be add to have more information. The statue seem to be a stone if was from my world that would be granite, that make the job of the artistic to be more difficult that what if he had use soapstone. Can be form the tone of color, personal choice… or fear of damage in his work. That statue is very closed looking to my bother, but I believe that the artist had never see him or have want to make he more like a epic hero. I believe that he had looked many other arts of the hero of shield and decide to make this one like this. Because that statue is higher than my bother, he is… was a man with 1,65 meter of height this statue is at less, 1,85 meter , the arms are more toned, that would be expect considered this world, and brother, like to exercise, but the amount of muscle of this statue would make our style of fight, especially the style of my brother, more difficult do be used, since we need flexibility to "be like water", the level of details of this work is phenomenal, I can see from here that his chainmail was made ring by ring. That would make this job at very least moths to be made, the artist has use a blue gem or, more probably blue crystal to make the eyes, since his eyes are black eye can assume that this world has… some of the visual techniques of AVALON.

"A skill was re-discovered **"Blue Eyes of the Beast hero god**" "The Title blue eye white demon, the second, can be claimed as soon the believes of three heroes see yours eyes. You can try to get the title "Blue Eye Hero Beast the Second"

I active the skill and continues to **'observed'** now using see a little blue aura in the eyes of the states. Is very tenuous, but considered that this statue can be very old shows the dedication of the artist. There is a green gem on the center of shield equipped on the statue. That is also making a… blue aura… that see to cover the shield and the arm. Maybe on the first day the statue shine a ocean and this skill is like the aura protection that we use.

"The skill fight spirit has level upx2 be learn a some form of fighting of your precursor."

"The skill '**Art**' has be created"

"Be discovery things about the past hero you had get more 1+ defense point and more 1+ mana point. The skill '**archaeology**' has been created. You had get 25%more XP for this level you are, right now you have 85% to level up"

And the last thing that I can discovery be look fast to the statue is the posture of it. His legs are spread and his knees bender. That seems to be a defensive posture to receive a really heavy charge without move much. Considering that the shield is higher that should be. And that behind him the colored mural shows a village about to be attack, judged be the posture and weapons of the males and what seems to females mages, and no children on this mural. He is try to protect that village, maybe is Tavin?

"You had appreciated Storm: the beast hero of the shield. You had understated the three wonders that this statue shows. There are: Storm have a noble aura that protect everything that reach it, the eyes of Storm glows blue and that he is the beast that protects. You had got 20+ fame to raise your hero powers. You had get more XP: 15% you have level up. You 'art' skill have level up eye of the beast hero God has level up,"

"**Observe**"

"Storm: the beast hero of the shield. original art valor. Great art level. In this moment it level is of a good art. Be appreciating this art, you ,for a entire day you, gets 5% more defense, you defense skill will rise 5% faster. And you get 5% more life if you are blocking to protect another being or thing." "this work was made by Aldan the owl demi-human he is the son of the famous Ark the architect that create the cathedral of the three heroes and many church of the hero of the shield. Aldan is very dedicated to his job. And have created this job in 8 months to show his appreciation to the last shield that had helped many people's be teaching medicine, magic and some new technology in farm and construction. His dreams is to meet the next hero of shield and ask about art from his world. This job was made 40 years ago.

I turn off the skill since my mana is close to 50% and I will probability need to kill more dogs to leave without be too dangerous to the girls.

"**Eyes of the Beast Hero God**. Level 4: 23,6% active use MP:3 SP:3 for second.

The eye of the beast on a human form, Yamato Tora more knows a Storm, had recreated. Thanks to amount of power, kill count and the achievement of the last hero of Shield all people, and many creature with some amount of intelligence, will be effect in some form if they see this eyes .

You can see a little of the mana and spirit of the world. Meaning that you see everything with a aura. Since you can see the aura of people you can try understand him/her/it feelings and even thoughts in high levels of this skill plus '**observe**'

Rise the power of '**observe' **by 4%. Can be also be use to assisted you when you are making your own observation.

You can see a little of the inside of people. Aura vision.

For believers of the shield they get 4% in stats, defense and attack in the next battle if they see you using this skill.

Your party receives 2% stats, defense and attack if they trust you **and** if they know of the legends of the last hero of shield. A party member that is also a believers receive both bonus (example 2%+1%=3%)

Believes of the four holy heroes or people or ally in the same battle receive 1% stats, attack, and defense. Do not stack with believer of the shield. stack with party.

Enemies that know some legend of the last hero of shield will lost, for the next 20 minutes, 1% stats, attack and defense. If they are believes of the three holy heroes they lost more 2%. If they believe in the hero of the shield and decide to fight you this turn to 4% (1%+4%=5%)

"_**Brother what you did to this people that you only needs your eyes to demoralized your enemies?"**_

"**Art**. Level 1 .33%

The ability to express a felling to another. Can be use to created new things, walk together with design and crafting

1% more stats to all crafting, recipes and other things that you make

1% of chance that you art will have a stat improved if seems. The chance rise with your imagination and yours understand of what you are trying to make

1% of improved in all you arts techniques, works for all types of things that you make

You have a chance to have achievements with all yours art made."

So broken…wait to 'all yours art made'? This means that all techniques of my worlds that create art can be use here. And Ilias has said that be the first give you achievements… some many music, poems, books, pictures, cartoons and dance forms and so little time.

"You had made good choice to help yourself. Wisdom +1 in your basic stats.."

I get more wisdom for optimized my choices? This means that to get to 20 I can training to other thinks or simple leave and improve myself until I max it?. Is the chip that is making that easer seems that is not normal to have it? Than can I rise my intelligence. Wait when I am I it. All the book that I have are from medicine, architecture, physic and science. Since I buy book in a compulsories form. Since the time that I and many other I AVALON become 'aware', of the game, at same time that my bother has return seeking from get knowledge from me and the other sages. And urge us to expanded our fields of action… he never explained that and I had think until that moment that the chance in AVALON has chance my bother… but if had die here and return… maybe he had share this knowledge with AVALON program that all improved itself… and help us to finally win against the berserk… that catharsis, that reduction of violence and war number in all around the 'real' world come from here?.

"You had understood decisions of the past. And have made a plausible conclusion. 1+ wisdom, 1+ intelligence in your basic stats.

That was really a lot to receive on a single moment but I calm myself. I kneel and breath. And…

"You had get 1 level in skill hero mind"

* * *

Ilias of Tavin.

As spec from the brother of the former beast hero. The way of fight and the skills are a little evil. But my God is a good person. Maybe he is right that I should only worship the formers heroes of shield, but even so I will respected a man that had fight for two estrangers without question… and that is not angry to be summoned, be away from his families, and he had lost a brother to this world. Had his weapon bringer him to his time after his death? If so I pray that you had a good live Storm beast hero-sama. When I return to myself I see Shield-sama looking to the stone, it seem that he using '**observe' **on it my mother tell me that Storm shield-sama has evolve the observe in two weeks, and his version on it has not equal in all improved observes skill that exist in this world… I see the hero look the 'eyes' of the statue, mother like to tell stories that ,many years ago, it shined on the dark, and there is words and pictures that only that light reveal… that was lost to us since that no one could imputed his magic on the stones or the crystal, is too high level,and than the eyes of statue shield-sama shine with blue light.

"No way", says Raphtaria

I forgot for a moment the request of my god and begin to pray on the spot. The hero still look to the statue a blue aura begins to be come out of his body. Just for a moment. But that moment was all that was need to make me to almost faint. I remember that in AVALON they have the 'classes' the warriors, the 'Beasts', who kill with their bare hands because nothing in that world surpass beast flesh in defense or attack… except the berserk flesh sometimes. They have their mages their 'Lords' that rules that world leading they to a better future… and they have 'Sages' that support and make their world science evolve. When I ask my mother why the sages are weak, my mother using Storm-sama words has said 'in that world I never find a equal in talent to fight. But many beast use experience and wisdom to surpass me. My sister has no equal in the fiend of energy manipulation, and will can use that experience to fight like my father do… my older brother is a Sage, they have the greatest life span, the greatest skill with their power… and weakest power and body. But my brother has no equal in the field of managing thanks to that our 'kingdom' prosper, and in all the fields of support, to medicine, to farming you will find no one that learn faster that he does.' And she had said to me that if a sage appears the will show the strength that knowledge offer.

The hero gets on his kneed. He prostrated to the altar. And say "God above, AVALON and every other power above, listen to my pledge. I, who had fell immense gratitude to this world, pledge myself to this people, that I will become what AVALON is try to make, be rise our souls and minds, knows that when that calamity comes I will be there to try to stop that and that if I am still alive to do that. For the peace that had come to my world I pledge myself to this one to help."

I have no more doubt and I see that in my dearest friend's eyes that nether she has. This is what a hero needs to become. This is… the hero that I will follow and that I pray to come.

"'Faith' has level up, you had rise yourself from party member to companion. You have get the skill 'sister in arms' ".

* * *

Iwatani Naofumi

I go to the chest and look again. I begin with the scroll. Because if is my brother has choose what to put in the chest he would give information to the next generation of heroes.

I am right, after taking the scroll I see write in there a different code of words (also in the outside of the scroll were i am looking). That are nether Japanese or Latin. But just a different form to each letter of the Latin alphabet's. there write in a form that look like was scribbled be a claw. That is the dragon code form of writing. Created in AVALON to be used be all beast that had claw because of theirs power or form of fighting. There is writing… "read me first after that take the loot".

* * *

End notes.

Hi everybody I don't like to give spoiler in the begin so I but here the information. I am cutting this chapter here to start chapter 3. At most will take a moth to end the next chapter. There the intention is to the hero takes that loot that he should have take from the begins. Sorry for the heavy information chapter. The next I will but the description of the shields in the end. The next chapter is the loot, the fight in the village and the next fight of the hero. Well I don't intend to put the stats with the multiplication. But there will be there. This world is, if a description on tvtropes would be used, a crapworld. I will not spoiler the original. But you need only need to see what happens to the hero in the begin and listen to king talking about the first wave to see what i am saying.

Thanks for another forum and the wonderful people that had translated the original story, my story will have some interesting twisted (or so this poor author disillusioned himself). Well I was force to give more tips of some of the twisted that I want (put I would give lots of tip anyway) because my writhing one than will be **SPOLER AHEAD** a certain fight with a smiling oldman that I think that could be better without one god ex machine that the original author put. I hope that I can make the fight without put ex machine here. Or the very last warn the people who had give their time and attention some warning first. Like four chapter of foreshadow. If a can put that this would be awesome. But is much, much later that now.

* * *

Manuscript of the last hero of shield

Manual of shield. (some part is to have a more the gamer feeling)

AVALON protects the worthy. Well I hope that you are from my world or at last have one of the priest of religion of the shield that can read this for you. Well let's first thank the first Pope of the religion of the 'shieldbro' holy father **Bakahou. **Blessed his soul. Well thanks to his amazing clear register of the heroes of the past and the way he put his words. Had allow me to gets knowledge of the shield and the heroes of past. The same is true to the actual holy father **Yoraikun the translator,** I hope that with my gift he will be still alive (and not dead for old age). Well he was youth he would live a long live. Than is probably still here. He also make work about the heroes and theirs weapons give me a chance to learn more of the shield and it uses. Lets begins and be told that if this have a mistake that is from my hands that could not understand the popes or that my hands write badly.

First. Know that if you are find what I am telling. You need to true believe that it have it. I don't know what is power of believe that powers this shield. But that is how it works with that that should appears on some box in your character box. I had taking knowledge from many heroes to take this. Than if you have the same weapon as me. You should also know that you have a inventory… yeah you have a dimension pocked, wait that get better. You have at least four "boxers" , at last I have four and I still don't have find a way to make more. By the way absorve a backpack **and** other container with the shield. That rise the amount that you can rise. Each box can hold as much weight as you can rise complety from yours arms (above the hand…think in a genki dama if you don't had get the image). You can put on that same spot as much stuff you want. But need to be put on there on the same time. You can remove and put the same thing as many times you want if modificted in anyways, including fruits in the air, you cannot put that without removing everything from that box. You cannot put anything alive . Or aware things, like a intelligence weapon (I discovery in the worst way).Alive can also be beings that only have a soul and no flesh too. Everything but there is, for all effects, stop in the time. Things do not age and etc.

The shield can absolved lots of shit. True a lot's of shit. You can get a shield from anything at least once. From minerals, gens, ores, cristal, rotting things, sick creatures, from poisons, air (need to be in a pure form for each one), hell I put my cell phone in there and after putting loot, gems and using the shield form some time. I get the blackberry cell phone. Note one my cell phone was never as good as blackberry. Note 2 if you do the same **first** use the function of copy of the shield. And yeah this little shit can craft anything. I for the, hell of it, had make panties of the queen, used ones. How that is possible I have no idea but they smell the same. She could not difference either. Hell I have buy one panties of that snob queen from Melromarc and selling it to her soldiers… she only forgive me, because I had safe that little brat girl of hers… or because I still have the original… damned ninjas 'shadows' my ass. Well sorry for the rambling.

You can use parts of monster. Absorbing the monster be parts seems better that whole. But **always** absorbed or burn the remains if you don't have a place to put in it. Because monster can become stronger eating each other. Specially if the food is stronger that they or if are from a difference specie.

You have for each monster that you kill a chance to get 'drop' I am serious. Some times even no heroes can get drop. And no the drop don't need to be a part of the creature… a bunny once had give me a sword… and a bunny guarding a empty cave had a full blackguard like armor in the drop. But to be fair. That bunny was a monster. I drop the mountain on him, more or less, and I still need to burning him with fire before he set himself free… and I still think that he had die from CO1 that he had breather. Ask adventures what monster give what. There are many skill that help to get what you want. Like poker or luck like skills. Hunting skills and etc. Ask adventures I got nothing new for you sorry shield bro.

Each shield can be improved with drops put in there. Each shield can have need to something specific, rare drops help more and sometimes give new function (can be put after 'full' improve the shield). you can rise the quality of the weapon, copy something with the shield, to craft or to use, can be use to make weapon too(no **heroes** weapon), you can put gems and soul of monster on it (sorry bro everything that you kill will lost a part of their soul. you can turn off that too) stronger monster have better soul, to the shield, and each race has something unique. You can cheat and make a monster eat or kill another to get a better soul or loot from the one alive.

You can use your shield and rise your affinity with it. Work to for time and he get a 'energy' that energy can be use to improve the shield or give something new to it.

You can use the gens; crystal, ores to improved some 'job' like defender, bodyguard, etc. You can learn new job be creating than or learn from people that have that job for real.

* * *

And that is it for now. Hope that you had enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3: is, finally, LOOT time!

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of" Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari" or "The gamer" or "The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor". This work has no intention of get money, if some author like some elements that I put on this story be free to take and abused the hell of it.

Author notes: Well I thank all the people that had read this story thus far. I hope that you all enjoy it. In this chapter the hero takes the loot, finally, I will put the effects of the shield and of the skill archeologist in the 'extra' (the other story). Since this story had too much information in the beginner that in the original. But since this is a story that the hero of shield is not a helpless hero in the beginner and he also have some information in the beginner and also have people inform him of some shit that he should knows that he don't (like the former heroes and some politics), for being a person of another world, like Raphtaria, that in the original and here, is devoted to the hero of shield,She in the original didn't inform the hero that the country that he are hate is guts for he be the devil of the religion that is dominant in that country (well she could think he already new that), just look in the church or cathedral of the 'three holy heroes' is in the main city of the country (to me that mean at the very last a oficial faith) . Well the main heroin could had think that he knows that because she have a giant hero worship with the four heroes with Shield as her favorite think that knew already. In this story the demi-humans age far slower that in the canon light novel or manga. I think that to lost all childhood and have that much abuse in the original story is too bad to my taste... and to have a harem with that too evil to me, at very last grown like that would be very dificult to have such a wonderful person as Raphtaria to happens with not have some mind damage(yeah i now that sucks). So in this story all demi-humans need 8 months to age a year (so 16 months they have 2 years as goes). They have more children that humans (is normal to have 3 at once even 5 is relative normal) **Spoiler **that speed and number are foreshadow. Demons can age much faster. Our wonderful Firo will grown to children form in 3 months, and will only need 1 months to begins to help the part. She will take a lot more time to mature to be a woman (Ilias and Raphtaria are 12 years old, this story will have time skip). **More spoiler this one I need to put here** Well I forgot to but crystal in the chest and the 'gems' that I am putting are semi-precious stone that unlocks shield is following the mystics of stones (make with way easy this chest the shields) is one of many I will probably explain later better after the chapter becomes lighter in information. To put a making-off of the church**…more spoilers** the forme hero of shield wishes to help the next one. Had give scrolls to the highs priests and ask his friend to make a project to his churches putting his friend in the whys for that. After that many churchs (of this faith) had spread that the believes should give Loot to the church to power their god (yeah i still dont know why they tried their gods so bad in canon). The counted of the chest that are from the hero are the scroll and the canon gem that helps to 'feel' mana. The rest are things that the believes think that would help (the weapons are there to help the parties members so they put simple but good crafter stuff in the chest) using the resources tha they have (so stones that they find in the river and good offerings. This church like many other have a room to put loot to be use for the hero, their priests and they self in that order, the believes share loot with themselfs following the teaching of they faith. We all know there are more strange form of thanks to God (and many heroes were gamers). And here since the 'four god' are real and **really** like loot and stuff, well you got the idea.

Hell in many games if the heroes are good the believes would cry 'loot for the loot god, gold for his backpack." More or less.

Well hope that you people enjoy the story ^^.

P.S: Yeah I was reviewed I won my day ^^. Thank you sir or lady for your review my dear guest ^^. I will try put more the gamer like in the story. The reason that the name have moonlight is the way he will try to get stats. God knows that every computer give at last 20 music in there. Many people have gigabit in there. Check "An American Geek in Halkeginia" great story he use the music to lead the people here will more like 'steal of copyright' to get stat bonus. I take a more legendary moonlight sculptor form to do some similar with the art.(sorry for thank you in this form, since a could not make a PM ).And thanks Shugokage for the kinds words. I had will try to finish today this chapter thanks to you^^.

P.S.S: I know that the hero seem OP but lest say that the monster in this story are mean. The height level people are mean. And the villains are really mean and leave that like that. Or just think in fight the creatures in the shadow of Colossus in a fair fight or a servant in fate/stay. night (there are creatures or people in that level of power here). AVALON was not holding back because of that.

P.S.S.S: since I don't know about price of gems or stones I putting here the cheapest ones of the site (that I had like).

P.S.S.S.S: I thank the good sir that had but my on his community.

"Avalon protects" person or creature speaking

"**For the emperor**" God, demon or some spell (this story, unfortunate, don't have space marines)

"_**The emperor protects**_" thinking (and mentally verbalizing it)

I thanks all who had read this story. I Hope that more stories of Tate no Yuusha appears on this site ^^.

**Again I give a special thank to the staff of baka-tsuki for their wonderful job translating the original story.**

**I will put before the chapter a 'chronicle' of former heroes, some fights, to give a more alive feeling to this story and give foreshadow. Some of 'facts' that appear on they will conflicted with what the heroes can do and what they are. This is intended (or bad writing next hope for the first one). If you think this is spoiler please give a rewiew and talk about it. By the way Iwatani Naofumi is the 10º hero of shield. Since the wavesstarted.**

**edited:10/04/2015 **(fixing now this chapter...I hope that this help easy the reading) and fixing some plot holes. finish this one. two to go. Hope that this have easy your reading ^^

* * *

_The two armies glare at each other_

_Arch-mages preparing their spells to bring hell on earth_

_Dragons above dreams and salived looking at all the magic equipment gathered  
_

_Warriors and mercenaries the greatests of their generation warm they self_

_Before the two armies could march to each other a yell was made be someone  
_

"_The spear"_

_Fear that could be tasted, smelled and sensed was made _

_All excepted one forgot what should be happing and look mechanical to that direction_

_They thought stop, they dind't run they know in their very soul that run would not work _

_A figure with a spear approach watching to nearest to were the horizon end of vision_

_All he see were Prostrated beings_

_Dragons, humans, elves and more all prostrated to his direction  
_

_And The Spear spoke _

"_Be the will of the four none of you shall fight this day_

_Be the will of The One you will share this land_

_Be my will if you not obey this command you shall_

_All perish and go to hell_

_So I spoke so will be done"_

_And his will was done that land later becomes Foburei_

_And this war that never happened was later called 'war of the prostrateds ones'_

'_Remove from chronicles of the four gods: The Spear_

_Time 350 years before the waves_

* * *

Chapter 3: Is, finally, LOOT time.

Iwatani Naofumi

Well reading the scroll fast I see that it tell about the shield, shows me some magic and says to me 'put the blue shining gem in your hand to help you to unlock your magic, it show some ways to get or level up some skill,and says 'absorbed the little shit loot later read first' Brother you swear too easy, well me to if I am to be fair. What Calm or our dear mother would think about that… well they should use looks sad to us and make us repent and that probably should work. Well here is write that my defense is also in my clothes, and if I have a cape I can cover another being. The same if I put someone inside the clothes… seems the brother has put his hand one a tent once and he discover that the defense work up to one meter without lose much defense. And up to 4 meters losing defense proportional to the distance… it seem that that was a experiment in the begin of his journey here and without talents or skills or specific shields that distance will not grown or shrink with level, interesting that defense also work on the floor put is possible not to defend someone or something even stop to defend myself if i wish. Good to now. I was getting preoccupant to think a way to leave this place with the girls if more dogs show up, I can bear one or two, well if more appears i put the girls inside a cape with rope and run as fast as i can. My brother like myself is not blessed with the way of words, is dificult to see what he means in some parts,Well move on, He also give a interesting information, that is possible unequipped the shield and that remove the blessing that it offers to the user, and is not possible to other people equip it _**need to check that later that can or not be uselful**_. If the hero is more than 5 meter from the shield the shield will teleport to the arm of the hero, and is possible to put the shield in the other arm or any part of the body...strange. Since I am left-handed… and the shield is on my right-arm that could help me (i can use it on my dominant arm or use my left-hand for magic or other stuff). Well now I know that I have drop from monster… and people..._**how you discovery this brother?**_, I can copy shields (from shops,people and even from drop of monsters),I can craft with the shield,I can remove parts of the soul of my enemies?_**what the hell?**_... and I can raise the power of shield with time of use (of the shield). That appears to grown faster with use in training or battle. Brother has discovered how to power up the monster using magic or/and food and/or fighting it. But don't appear that he had tried to tame one in his journey… weird probably he did that later this scroll seems to be from his begin in this world (it says 'year one'... thank god for simple things). Well there a list of unusual skill and jobs to be unlock, useful skills and magic to have. Be the way brother says that the gem in the top of scroll help to stop things to rotting… "_**Be stopping or slowing time itself in the item?!" **_so broken. I seem to have shield with requirements to be used. But I can put the items to unlock the shield any time that I want. I will only don't receive the benefices of equipping or upgrading then. Weird I will receive the permanent stat bonus even if I cannot equip the item (**author notes:**in the canon that happens with the hero unlock the advance 'chocobo 'shield so is broken but I need to put this here ). Finally the shield says that the power of shield is "raise companions in speed of level up and to get more stats points from level up and training together **and** skill rise faster too _**too broken for anyone from Avalon... because is possible to have a army if using this correcly**_". The scroll shows some power and weakness of the other heroes and some share weakness, like lesser xp gain if the heroes are within 1 kilomenter from each other or that heroes can use only the holy weapon..._**wait i 'unlock' the use of that...maybe there is more in these 'weakness' that it should**_. I will read that later with calm. But seems that no weapon or shield can be equipped be the heroes to fight, even bombs or guns will lost their property if the hero equip it, meaning that is possible use magic to light a bomb in distance or thrown it and then light it up can be use. For some reason I can use poison or chemical substance but in limited use, hum weird brother don't go to far on it but as long is not regard as weapon is possible to be it can be used (like using a 'medicine' on a creature and discover that kill it... _**this don't look right, this look like a 'game master' overlook than a weakness**_ .

"For think many evil ways to use war forbidden weapons you have raise your wisdom +1. Infamy raised 1+, can try to get the title 'the devil of the shield' "thanks god that the girls are looking the chest… this situation is bad enough without they think that I am a psychopath with a axe… _**and I am getting** **'rewards' to thinking over this then later i need to see more... even if just to get more powerful.**_

Some of the other ways that my brother has discovered to equip arms is put inscription in the armor to create magic effect or to making the item float in set position (like a sword without a handle). Here there is one inscription to make a weak fire in the hands that can be modifying with the will and thoughts of the user, nice. There 2 spells: one for healing fast and one for speed up. He says the shield is better in healing and support but can learn anything also the others heroes seem to able to learn anything too.

This show that the others heroes normally have a preverense for a element and Shows the normal preferences in elemental system of the other heroes, good to know (that is according with their personality) . And that is it. The last page show some allies that he had and locals that I should go to like "the Dragon engraved hourglass "that is need to be able to teleport to location of the next wave and That they have a range that they cover. Meaning that you need to go to each hourglass to cover the whole continent. That I need to ask the pope of the shield how to delay the waves outside from killing all the monster of a area or using magic in the area that you think that the wave is coming. **_Weird why not put in the shield a fuction to do this? or explain in this scroll?. some secret factor?_**… a immoral one since he say that you now a beast. and In AVALON normally only the beasts kill, since they fight the berserks directly… and normally only they can put that poor people to rest, to cut their shame off kill you fellows man (the berserks are aware... they just can do nothing about that),... normally only the beast can kill the berserks and cut the shame be breaking the core and doing that returing the awarenes...until they die for lost of power .

the last part in the scroll is that people (and creatures) in this world level up to the max of level 40/50 and in some cases 30 where a level cap is in need to go to hourglass or metting a boss creature in some cases (for monster and creatures), and later do it again in the Dragon hourglass the 80 level where is a second level cap... that second level cap was usually hight put is getting lower and lower with time _**is related to the waves?**_,. And I can use itens to booster the 'class up' the best that he had find is dragon heart or other parts of the dragon and chocobo queen crown feather? (author notes:I will not call then by the name of this series, they are chocobos or fat chocobos and that is it).

I put the 'blue shining gem' in my hands and well something in my body… it was like a third arm or some similar. Because that was definite a part of me put was not like my arms or legs. It could grown or shrink, it 'breath' and pulse. Well it was weird but it was me... well in a more pure form that power was me (that is if is like in Avalon). And this feeling was like the magic in AVALON. Especially after my brother change and AVALON change,... and some people becoming 'aware' of live outside the 'game' (that is Avalon) but i cannot remeber when that happened _**ouch my head,... i need to think this again later**_ ….

In the real world only 5 years has past since the system and 'game' knows as Avalon has change and bring a taste of the 'promised utopia' to the real world… but in AVALON time past faster in the begin of the game was 1,5 times faster than reality... And now is way faster in Avalon decades and centures past in years in the 'real world', with that last information that my brother bring that in the real world was only weeks ago... well in avalon was 50 years?, ouch my head, shit i will really need to look that later..

I am a sage in Avalon and sages have the weakest amount of power. But the greatest amount control of what we have, and after the changes in AVALON take magic from the ambient has become so easy... and really close to here. strange even before was similar to here but the 'felling' that the energy was more pure more unchangeable... and now we think that Avalon is preparing us to the fight against the last area where the old 'berserks' of the past 'sleep' . We where thinking about the 'final battle' the 'jugament time' and 'the darkness day' that the olds sages predict that would end most of our problem with our 'dead' that 'return' in a berserk state. well that should centures in the future... i think? strange something in me is disagring with that... and this headache is getting worse. well i will read my notes and see my videos that i make using my chip in the 'lands' of Avalon. Need to Focus know.

I sense the mana in the air and in the soil and begin to 'pull' it to me using tecniques of Avalon... Since the the last 'patch' is probably about how to use mana of this world i will use what i know. after gathered mana surrounding me and i make a 'hole' in my internal mana making a path to the outside mana enter. after that i mix with my internal mana and make them flow inside me.

"You have learn '**mana affinity**' and '**gathering mana from ambient' **" my meager mana amount that I can sense now becomes full so fast. I activated the 'blue eyes of the beast hero god' at same time that use some of the mana in the air to cover my body at same time that i make a path to it enter and flow on me

"'Mana** affinity'** has level up x 6, '**gathering mana' **has level up" there is no mistake AVALON was preparing us for this. How powerful will the waves of this world if my brother and AVALON are taking this much preparations to fight that?

Well I take the rest of the loot after observing it. I left for least the bottles and give the wand for Ilias since that 'observe' allow me to see that help focus mana from the ambient and help to use mana from inself… no mage need that shit where i come from, at last to use so little mana, well better give the best loot to the healer if one want to live longer. and i need to ask myself later if i was 'chose' at random or there was something or someone that put that book in that place. the fact that i should have a almost perfect preparation, thanks to the chip 'magen 7'... that i receive this week without great explication from my boss... that is the 'creator' of Avalon..., that my 'game experience' is usefull here and that my boss urge me to work more my body to 'heal politics of the company', yeah that all smell strange put together. the fact there is too much in my live that i am not remembering right now... much coincidences to be a random act. Well more to look later. Now survival.

Absorbing the ore I get from Raphtaria that had collected from the floor or from her pockets… she for some reason is with the mouth open why?.

"Crystal ore shield was unsealed you have more 1 level of crafting"

"The skill '**crafting**' was unsealed"

"Iron ore shield was unsealed; you need to be level 5 to use it. You had gain 2 levels in smelting"

"The skill '**smelting ore**' was learn the skill '**blacksmith"** was learn"

"Copper Ore Shield was unsealed, you had gain one more level in '**smelting**' "

"Silver ore shield was unsealed, you need to be level 10 to used it (in this world magic silver is better than iron), you get 2% damage reduction from demon (yeah direct from canon)"

"Lead ore shield unsealed, defense +1. Stack with everything"

"Malachite shield was be unsealed, you need to be level 4 to use this shield, defense +1"

"Moss agate, you need to be level 12 to equipped, constitution +1"

"Bloodstone shield, healing speed +1% "

"You have learned '**flown of KI'** "

At the last one

"Fire Agatha shield, you need to be level 22 to equipped, protection from poison 1% + protection from curses + 1% better performance making love" (I am using what the site give me… I am sad I wish for a fire shield….)

"_**The shield improves even that?! " **_shit the girls have seems it. No wonder that not making eye contact. Well later I see if that will be a problem. Stupid shield that shows messages like that for 12 years old kids.

"Well let's take the metal plates"

"Light metal shield, was unlock, you need to be level 15 to use it. Defense +1."

"Steel metal shield was unlocked; you need to be level 40 to use it. Defense +2 you receive reduction of physic damage 1%" (means that if the hero have 100% and receive 100 damage the actual damage is 50).

And the last one.

"Lead shield, you need to be level 14 to equipped, you have unlock '**air strike shield**' "(I don't see why that only pipes could give a skill that useful)

Reading about this 'air strike' in the techniques part in my character options I get:

"Air strike shield 1. Affinity 01%

Mana: 20. SP: 20. Cooldown: 160 seconds.

Numbers of shield that can be use at same time: 1

You can make one of the shields that you can equip in the air. You can make it all position that you want to put, like vertical or horizontal, the shield will have you strength stat in the final form, and there is base stat plus all bonus. Raise affinity will make technique less expensive, faster to appear and reduce the cooldown. Can be upgrade with other shield or loot. The maximum distance is 10 meter. Raise with affinity"

"**Air strike shield**" I make one using the lead shield in horizontal floating half meter in the air because it was the biggest shield. I jump on it. It begins to sinks but even jumping back and forth it sinks at same speed and stop if no one is there. Later a will try with the heaviest shield and lightest to see if it is counting itself (it is).

The affinity rise to 1, 5% then this will take some time to master, this probably have other influences like what shield I am using, my technique or my stats, I can see many ways to use it. To escape, to block attacks to make swings of my enemies stop in the middle. Serious who give this power in the begin this serious OP power.

"For plan your future well your wisdom has raise +1, one more and you will have max to 20" (author notes: the 'chip' make easy to upgrade wisdom, because the world don't count it, it count how good your decisions are)

I take finally the 6 bottles with dust. Since they have become dry with time and some gas there could be part of the original liquid, them I put the bottles whole in there.

"Bottle shield has be unlock, you have more 1% carry capacity, your inventory has now 4% more capacity"

"Glass shield has been unlocked. Your vision improved 1%"

"Bottle cork has been unlocked. Rotting preventing (small) and your taste has been improved be 1%"

"_**Serious?**_ " 'truly I must gotta catch 'en all' the loot. This place seems to have loot like the Pokémon have monster pockets.

"Petit medicine shield was unsealed, raise medicine effect"

"Petit poison shield, poison resistance (small)"

"Calorie shield. Stamina bonus (small)" (he gets 3% more stamina. Can run more, use more magic, etc.)

"Energy Shield. Bonus soul power (small)" (again 3% more)

"Energic Shield. Reduce consummation of stamina (small) (to everything spend less 3% stamina)

"Well that is all for now let's see if we can put some traps and find a better place to hide you two. Since appears that help will not come today".

* * *

Raphtaria of Tavin.

She and Ilias only now see that they had gain a level with XP that the Naofumi-sama has share with they. She was a little guilt be that. And she now was again speechless because the hero was gain wisdom points in a unnatural speed and recreating techniques of the last hero-sama in hours without seems to trying to find then like is natural to him. Mother always teaches me that the shield has no equal in the four holy heroes but even that could not warn her for this day. She has expected to die with her friend in a last stand or gain enough time to the village to come to rescue since their 'escort' has run and since that Ilias has made her the sub-leader she know that they are alive. Meaning from the number of monster that had come trying to eat them are most like in the village. Allina, the chef of the militia, should have bring help to her and Ilias, since she had not, and since they had listen a lot of barks in the forest is possible that they are fighting a number of devil there. Maybe with the help of Naofumi-sama we can build more power in the ground, enough to help they win and come here with help. If the pillar in the village shine when a hero appears like the mother of Ilias has say. They will come, at very last, for the hero.

Since the hero of shield is great in cure and support techniques he should be able to use others holys magics too.

"Naofumi-sama there is two types of material to be use. And if possible help us to build more power to the holy ground to save ourselves and our village"

"Very well, the material are in the others rooms that are collect to the entrance?" ask him while looking around the temple,

"No, well yes that in the deposit is where provisions and some of stuff including gold and loot that the believer have gathered after we seal the chest"

"Two question? Why you are in this room if the door to the deposit seems to more solid, and why not begin now to give power to the circle if is that the make monsters run or to weaken they?"

"Shied-sama we had no time to that, we run to the altar to give more power to the circle and make the monster run… that didn't work like I expected, to the second question my blood and Raphtaria can possible power-up yours magic be 'unsealing' a new holy shield to you. Our religion says that we are your strength as you are yours in a literal sense, which is the reason that I offer my blood to the shield in the statue each fall of year like iz done in all other temples of the Holy shield." Ilias Said.

"…. Since that will help us I will follow that"

I remove the knife of the floor and was about to curt my hand when.

"Wait that is blood of a dog there, Ilias how do you this normally?" the hero says.

"I use the ceremonial danger, later I use holy magic to clean it."

I really didn't think that well… and I already knows of the 'dagger of companionship' that is used in the fall of each year.

"Let's do this using your way Ilias" Naofumi-sama says.

Ilias cut her finger first. And him allow the shield to absorb it

"Sheep shield has been unsealed. Your get 1 more level in holy magic" since the hero-sama has allow it to appears to us with his 'system' we are seeing this message too.

"Companion shied has been unlocked; you need to be level 10 to equipped. + Companions grow (small) + companions correction (small) (they get 5% more XP, learn everything 5% faster and 5% more stats, the last one takes time to took effect but is permanent).

A mensage apears in my vision

" 'Holy spell' have being unlock" apears to me... amazing to allow me to use holy magic. I think that i would need more months to finally learn holy spells.

"Oh. So this is the power of 'the companions of Shield'?" i say remember the storys that are teach to us about the group that have follow the last shield

"My brother has a group named like that?" Naofumi-sama ask

"No the story says the he call then 'his family', by the way if this 'game' is not real why you call each other brothers?." I ask.

"Huum? Well that is a normal question that is usually ask. Well until recently in Avalon whem you are 'playing' you lost your awareness of the 'real world'" he says using his fingers when saying the last part "Since I have live, eat, cried, and everything else in Avalon thinking that is the only reality that exist while 'playing' them They would be my family too, aware or not like I was in the end that the world only exist in AVALON. Be the way we normally speak, in my world, that we have two families separated which is the norm since Avalon have A LOT OF PLAYERS , In my case I would say fathers or mothers. In the real world I have a father, a mother and little brother, like in the AVALON that I have a little brother and sister and had a mother and father."

"Is estrange to see Storm-sama as a little brother. So even him do things that other little kids do?"

Ilias that is sitting in the center of the room, and the hiding circle, preparing herself and using the circle to help clean the dagger ask "There the humans fight same sex couples?"

"Well, unfortunately yes, for what reason I have no idea, I have good friends in both sexes that I invite to my parties, that also enter my house, they coexist with my family and I With their with no problem."

"Well The 'why' is most probably the ignorance, that bring fear and make people fight the unknow. People with fear can be stupid... or they can be just do evil or be unable to respect another form of love " continuos to say the hero.

The hero sit on the circle too and I sense some in the air moving to his inside. That probably is mana. I still need to rise my affinity, now that we can use a little of his power, maybe I can help in a more direct form in the village and here. The Shield above knows that Ilias is lonely here if I don't come to help. And now that I am officially her big sister (since my family adopt her) i need to continuo to support her.

Well Now is my turn to give my blood.

"Raccoon shield has been unsealed, you have get 1 more level in light magic, you have get 1 more level in dark magic" (Author notes illusions in this world seems to be light and dark based) (AN: I had not find the raccoon shield if someone discover where in online novel there is please PM me).

Ilias that is still sitting in the center of the circle begins to describe the process. I sit outside the area that sees had seen the circle. To help gather mana and I will transform it in holy mana as much as I can handle and release like I do some times to help. I take to much time to do this. Thanks to that normally like, the rest of village, I could not make a difference in this ritual. The only one that could be a better help in gathering mana would be Verelis-cha but her affinity is with curse magic…and the people of village don't allow her to come here because she 'stain the temple with her presence'… if Verelis-chan or Lydia-chan where here we would not be in this situation or Allina-sama, but she is needed in the village.

I steel my resolve and focus in what I am doing

"Ilias you are saying that I only need to gather magic, convert like you show me at the purest form that I can, put the mana in the circle below us. And sense the village which is south-east from here?" "is that difficult? In AVALON we sages do that all the time. this world have the a very close 'feeling' to the one in Avalon and well... this seems to be... so easy"

Ilias puff her cheeks and seems annoyed that she, and myself, need so much focus to make this work "I know that the mana gathering of Shield-sama is great, but this is much more difficult!"

Naofumi-sama try to calm Ilias and try to change the flown of the conversation "Ok just show me if you sense me doing something wrong" he close his eyes and control his breath.

Heavy, I sense magic in the air moving like nothing that I saw until now is this heavy, Glory-sama, Ilias mother, could not do this nether Verelis-chan. Naofumi-sama his body glowing with a blue aura. I will probably should await until he put his mana. But I add my will to that of Naofumi-sama trying take only the smallest of the magic gathering and make it holy magic. And the hero says something that I would never forget.

* * *

Iwatani Naofumi

I begin to warm up and do the initial process of gathering, my gathering skill is level up like crazing, is this unusual, maybe is the buff of the temple, in AVALON is a little easier to take magic from the air, since my power ,in the world that I am now, is puniest that my puny power in AVALON, that is good to a sage but is shit comparing with every other class, I change the shield to the Sheep shield, since that will help me and the 'holy mana' that I sense from it is a little different from Ilias.

"Sheep shield (common) tempered 1/10

Defense: 3 attack: 1

When equipped give + 5 level in holy magic and 5 + intelligence.

Proficient: 0"

I look to see that I have a drop from the dog in the inventory and to see if a have a piece of his soul…yuck. Well shit I have a soul in a metaphorical pocket. In the inventory a have four boxes, one of them have "three angry eyes: extraordinary quality" "demon dog fang (rare)" and "demon blood (trash drop)"… this stuff shows even the quality. Wait I had gain 3 eyes...for the way I kill ? because the greatest quality is the eyes (with i hit with my shield) and the i probably have broke some teeth of the creature... and make it amost bleed to death. so the more gruesome or the more direct (with the shield?) more stuff and better quality? If yes... poor demons, I will trap and kill in extremly unusual ways your kind, sorry.

In the place in the shield that says that have souls stored in the shield(and says that i have only one), I look to see if have some more information, "you have very vengeful and wrathful soul stored (soul strength small)" I put all this nasty stuff in the sheep shield since I will use this shield a lot after escape because this shield, can be the difference of death or survival. Putting the souls first, even considering that this is a bad ideia,... I think that I should have the items put first.

"Sheep shield (common) tempered 1/10

Defense: 3 attack: 1

When equipped give + 5 level in holy magic and 5 + intelligence.

Proficient: 1

Two heads dog wrathful spirit: damage is raise be 5%" (author notes the is cannon seems to be more OP that this)

I put the drop in there. Be what is bother is that the windows (of the 'game) says that, I cannot temper the weapon without ore nether I can raise the 'quality' of the weapon without the proficient, that go from 0 to 100. I will try to give a effect to this shield than.

"Sheep shield (common) tempered 1/10

Defense: 3 attack: 1

When equipped give + 5 level in holy magic and 5 + intelligence.

Proficient: 1

Item enchant level 1: 2% more damage and effect attacking dogs creatures

Two heads dog wrathful spirit: damage is raise be 5%"

Well this shit is OP to give this to a level one character. Means that what I usually kill requires at last this much? Well I think about this later, now is time to really gathered mana and covert it.

I do a inner check, see if there is something that I can put to help in this and remember that I have titles, since I usually ignore this in AVALON I didn't look that let's see.

"He who fights monsters, Amateur"

You have drip blood of monster in a horrible form to protect innocents. The weakest monsters and demons will be a little afraid of you. When you fight in a barbaric way, which means always that your enemies have a Debuff cause be you or you are fight like a monster would. You get:

More 5% damage to monster against monster that you already fight in the past.

All skill has 5% effect when fighting monster that you already fight in the past.

More 5% infamy when use this title.

More 5% gain of infamy.

Disturbing techniques and tactics have more 5% (in all things). Stack with everything else."

"_**Everyone that has some tactic in dirty war can use and abuse this… sometimes I disgust what I need to do to help, or what I think that I need to do. Calm has hit us enough times to now that there is always a better path."**_

"Amateur demon-dog hunter

You had begun to hut the demons shape like dogs. Your power and techniques have a booster against this filth to the world.

More 5% attack, defense, damage and 5% power in your techniques and magic when you are using then on demons dogs.

(author notes:I change devil to demon make more sense in this series story everyone)

"_**Strange 'filth to the world' there not come from here? Or are unwelcome?"**_

It seems that I can use only two titles at same time. If the help function is correct. Well maybe later I find a way to raise this limit. That was some more to do? Oh yes, "Inventory" I take the backpack. I don't want the notebook to be destroyed; this item is only below my life in ranking now. Much knowledge can be share with this little one. When I at this, lets see in my options if a can use crafting to make a notebook. The answer is not now. I need lots of material and… only 45 levels of crafting you are serious? Well better to me. If the help fuction is correct with more stats and skills level that requirements will lower a little or a lot depend of what I want. Well I put the backpack in the inventory. But how they make a product with electrecity? here says that it use mana per hour... how this is possible? i will look at this as soon as the demons are gone.

Well time to start.

"Well girls, I finish feeling this mana and warm up, I will start now, if something wrong happen tell me please" I am still with close eyes, it seems that I can improved my shield and 'look' the things that I have with my mind, good to know I will abuse this ability later.

"You have gain 1+ wisdom; you now have full basic stats in wisdom"

First I release the mana that I have gatherer, since I convert that mana to be more like that of my body it will help 'feel' the world around and ,most important, allow me gatherer more mana. With the warm up I already had the maximums mana that I can put in this moment in this moment more or less, but doing this in this ways allow my mana to be renew way faster that using only the warm up. This holy magic seems to be what in AVALON is 'light' mana from the 'virtue' of one of the path. I mean the feeling that this mana give me is of Hope that is the virtue of the sixth path, that use light as power in the same way that we that follow the second path use water and use as virtue peace… and as 'sin' we use hate, lots of.

I continue to expand the area that I have domain, my area is still small, to my point of view, but I can 'see' 6 demons close to the temple I cannot, yet, have a feel of what they are feeling, but I can 'see' their faster breath, the beating of their hearts is still a little 'blurred' to me but I believe that is faster that what should be to dogs, since I have more domain in the second path (water in all its form and places) to me that will become easy to since I have lots of experience in this matter (of sense cretures that have blood); I expand the area until I can 'see' the village that village is under attack from 40 demons dogs all of them with 2 heads each, well Ilias has say that her mother could reach the village let's see if I can expand this 'holy area' to help them. I begin to bring the gathered mana to me and convert to 'hope' (the six path) or 'holy mana' as is here, the reason we give feeling to a element is that the purest you can feel that feeling the strongest he can use it. One can use sin of the all path to make 'good' techniques is more a question of how much power you need and your skill, because the 'sins' are usually stronger if you want power fast…but they will eat you alive if you allow them.

The mana I have inside of me and around me in 'balls' of holy mana to be use in sequence are ready I use this holy mana in the circle below me. I 'see' that the demons in front are, for what is 'looking', more afraid they are looking to the temple and walking backwards, well this means they can sense in some way or form the mana in making... or feeling their 'taint' going away i don't know.

Since they will probably attack us I use the mana that I am transforming and focus more power to the field around the demon and the temple, profiting that they are really close… o interesting I can still control the how the mana will be use in the ground, well this circle seems to put a 'spell' in the mana, 'hope' is not my especially thus I will not be able to use this spell as well as this circle alone, I can probably use a weaker form until have more experience, well let's focus the holy ground around the demons. The effect is instantaneous the fall in the ground bare holding their lives, well this more because this circle seems unable to kill, any way there is others techniques in 'hope' that even myself can use that can kill and do damage to this 'demons', ha in Avalon we would think this 'demons' are cute, serius i can se true demon (berserks) or even some creatures that would make this 'demons' shit a brick.

Well now the dogs are not a threat and will remain like that for some time, I expand my area of effect to the village. Since the village is more afar from here and the ground is not so easily to send holy mana ground as near the temple (since here the gound have accustom itself with the 'holy' element) the effect takes some time to... at same time this creatures are far, far, **FAR **to weak when compare to a Berserk so the demons that are there, in the vilage, first become more afraid, after some time they begins to run escaping the holy area. I begins to raise the power around the village and here making a 'road' with holy effect to help us go there, or to they come here, when I doing this I 'see' the girls, that are, again, with the mouths open.

"'**Mana to element**' was learn"

"You learn '**Mana sense**'. A title was give '**Sage**' "

"'**Holy magic** **affinity'** was learn"

"'**Faith**' was learn"

"The dogs in Tavin are retreating, is very possible that soon we will have help to escort you two to the village. I don't see that many monster between here and the village. In this moment the villagers 'seems' to be commemorating their victory" or at last much more happy oh some dudes... or ladys cannot 'see' from here are on their knees having... a enlightening experience? because the ground is with the power of the six path (light)?

"What was that?" Raphtaria ask me.

"What?" I believe she is asking about the way I used mana, but I need to ask since the dudes or ladys or the village are disturbing a little.

"That power. Even the high priest would not be able to do gatherer mana that faster nether they would be able to strengthen the ground this fast." ... puny priests

"To be fair since my brother summon i think have make changes on AVALON . Altering a little the way mana comport and interact with us and the world. In that world I excel in mana gathering and support of any kind", _**my specialty is managing but let's not talk that here**_ (and the second path)" "what I did belong to another of the eights path of AVALON, but most sages, that would be my class, could to what I did"... and if this is 'great' probably most could do a better job while sleeping, shit drunk, and serious woulded... and i am serious. "The sages of the six path could do better job that what I did since this 'holy mana' is one of two feelings that they use."

"Feelings?" Ilias ask.

"Yes, except the eighth path all paths have one virtue and one sin that are like two faces of the same coin. The sixth is hope and despair, my path is the same of my brother we follow the second path that is peace and hate."

"Why you people follow sins?" Raphtaria ask confuse.

"Life is balance, if there is no hate or anger one would not care if he is being attack or that something bad is happening to him. One should not have only one feeling in his heart. For example complete peace makes ones stop move and be content with everything. To show how dangerous that is our teaches in AVALON makes that estate in us in some point in our trainings… that is not a nice experience. I have be so content that my breathing stop. They could had kill my entire family, broken all 'laws' of AVALON in front of me and I would do nothing to stop that. One need to feel all the feelings and master they all if possible. That is the most important lesson that our 'world' teach us".

"Shield-sama is so wise" Ilias speak with star in her eyes… worship is a dangerous thing with in high doses you know?

"Well let's see if that dog has anything good to be unsealed in this shield. Hid you two in one of the two rooms that I see, and I will go outside to kill the dog that are outside… what is this?"

I 'see' something approaching here, is a combination of dark feelings that are 'watching' me, I could observe in that dark… thing the feeling of superiority, the feeling of disgust,need of reach everytinh , a sense that everything belong to it and more…

this is not good at all this, _thing_ is big, dense and probably know better that I how to use mana in this world. The fact that I sense no body inside it is not good. Means that **IT **has not need for one or a much better control that anything that could be called 'human'…not good, this is like the sense when AVALON manifest itself. and at last is far weak that Avalon... i hope.

"Girls hid in one of the room. Use the one with the strongest door. A energy is coming. There are demons made of energy?"

"Only ghost" Say Raphtaria.

"They can be killed?" I ask

"Yes" Ilias inform me "with holy magic or other types of magic, or with some especify weapons or ritual"

"Good, hid and stay together if possible stay as close as possible I will need to use all the mana that I can use. Which means that I will overlook something that can damage the ambient. Don't move after hid. That will make easy to me not use the mana around you two. Go now."

I 'see' the two running to a deposit, thanks to the mana I can 'see' that this temple have a deposit and another room with book and beds. The girls are running to the deposit, it have a door with many locks, the door are locked in this moment... well that explaing why they just run there in the first place

I focus in this darkness that is coming and begin to attack it using all techniques that I can to disturbed and damage it that I can think now (that are use in Avalon against the berseks, fallens... and the Sinners).

I try to use the spell first, since both are from this world and makes more sense for me for that to work here. I discover that I could not make the spell go to the air, only the ground could be used nether I could make the spell go after enter the ground, but I discover in, this short time that I have, that I can convert holy mana to the spell and return it to my body, that I could use it in other ways if I wish.

"'**Pure magic manipulation'** learn, it use is being limited be the shield'

Using this 'spell' I attack this dark being, I notice that it look like a cloud or a deep mist.I try use techniques to attack it that are used to disturb berserks, that like everything else, has change with my brother summon here. I am surprise, the effect that both the 'spell' that seem to 'eat' the mist and the techniques that weakling, slow or shattered this being, of course that to be used against humanoids beings not cloud… and definite not demon evil clouds but is working too well to be just a coincidence... _**maybe all tecniques in Avalon are maked to use here? **_if so maybe the 'high end' tecniques work better like in Avalon... or more Dakka that also work well there ... or any other situation that i can think on a battlefield.

This 'creature' makes 'appendages' of some kind and hit the ground with it. Of course is to attack me (when it comes here, Ha! dream on bitch) so before hit me I cut off that piece from the rest and splint off.

Cold sweat is coming from my body. While I have discover that this being is not more experience in this type of fight than me( This type of fight is a 'sage fight') since all berserks, even if they were sages in life, are more beast like that this creature, well so this can be describe as my first true 'sage fight', since in AVALON we never fight each other if this is possible (for death... but we beat the hell of each other), this cold sweat is coming because this being have use it power without any kind of skill... and now is learning at a frightening speed (or taking things more serious). The few appendages becomes hundreds, I broke and splint the mana in the holly ground, shifting the way I am put the mana on the circle from continues flown of mana to bust it in diferents form and different frequency while only focus this attack in this 'creature'. This creature become smaller and seems hut for it, good is still stupid being… (since it is not growing again or taking power fast) but I still feel that is a monster from Call of Cthulhu (in avalon they at last have face to us to punch). Thank god that is not a elder god… (ha! puny evil cloud) small mercies aside this being is closing fast to here.

"'**Pure magic manipulation **has level up x7, you have learn exorcism. You have had fight the enemy of %¨&amp;%$&amp;%$¨$..." _**What the fuck?**_ "...you have level up x 2, restriction in bare-hands has be remove you can use all martial arts that you want. **Hero power** is now level 2. '**Manipulation of nature' **was recreated for be the first hero in more than 100 years to use it in this level you level up you '**Sage**' title, you have create '**manipulation fight**' style of fight, you had gain. 100 fame more 1 stat to all stats"

I shift the 'Amateur demon-dog hunter' for the '**Sage**' without look what that give me in this moment i still use the 'He who fights monsters' . Some thoughts go in my head before I focus complete in this fight again. One this last bonus was massive, meaning that this creature is way stronger than me, second that the 'bug' is probably a tip or foreshadow of some kind and what would happen if this monster gets the girls (probably they would be corruped). I remember berserks eating the flesh of their former brothers, I remember the shame that we had after piercing their cores before their, final, death I remember piecing the core of a young berserk that could not be more that 10 years and he telling me thank for that. I 'see' only 'dark' and 'red' on this creature (since feelings have no color we 'give' colors to them). And now is time to show this creature why waves of creatures and demigods-like could not kill all the people of AVALON and why that we could strike back.

I sense my arms burn internally for surpassing the limited of mana that they could endure. I sense tainted coming from the floor and reaching my legs, I sense alien thoughts in my head. I sense the dogs in front of the temple rejoice themselves in this taint and the power inside them growning bigger.

I release the power inside me. I know now more precisely which 'feeling' power this black cloud is avarice, greet, loneliness and envy (the feelings that i 'see' as 'dark' or 'red' is these shades). I make inside me a ball of these feelings using some of taint inside me twist it in another shade (of the same kind) , and after that I shot the 'ball' in what I believe is the core of this monster. That ball grown like a cancer inside it. Show exactly why we were warning about the danger of sin in AVALON (for dark feeling grown if not contained).

When the attack of the creature stops to it focus in it inside. I shift my feeling fucus my mind in virtue and use the more selfless technique that I know that is the 'first cross-over of first and second' (that i can use in full power). In AVALON the strongest techniques comes from the deepest emotions. I stop to attack in a moment and begins to remember scenes in my life that will help to feel myself with love and selfless. I Remember good moments in both moments, my first kiss, my firs lover, my first time making love and the times that I and my family and companions in AVALON but ourselves in risk to helps others and the happiness that their security and well-being brings to us so I begin to sing that (for we can express power and focus feelings,mind and soul this way).

My last thought was "_**Children I am so sorry for what I will do right now. The two of you are not ready for this" ...**_because even good things can do bad in high amount.

* * *

Raphtaria of Tavin

**I think that is unnecessary, but there is a almost lime scene in this i will give a warning here. **

In this short time that we know Naofumi-sama that was the first that he becomes that nervous. Fight a demon 20 level above him, learn that he brother has died and probably return to his world, knows that waves will come and he will fight, where him and the others great heroes will fight in the front line… nothing of that has disturbed him. But that did the job done (the dark feeling aproaching here). I left the knife and the ceremonial dagger in the floor near the hero in the case if he needs it.

The hero is not pay attention to us, but he had say that he can 'see' using mana so to not disturbed him in what he doing now, I do not prepare the field making trap to him to use (using ilusion magic to help fight this ?monster? approaching). I see if there is something more to do while waiting Ilias to open the door. I see all furniture in the main door and the supports for candles (to see if something more to do).

I can see the hero using that for traps but Ilias has open the door and with that we enter to not disturbe the hero.

The shield seems to have focus only in the fight so I look inside the deposit and look around. I see lots of loot givem be the believes, ropes, that for some reason all heroes love very much (and what is 'D&amp;D' that they say that use a lot of ropes? Or how much they like 'fireball' spells). Well I put the ropes and the chain that we find outside with the help of Ilias. Since the shield cannot use weapons the believes don't gives the temple weapons… that is biting our asses now, well we have some potion to use we have more in the past but the monster are more active so almost all potion are in the village… that prove to be a wise choice from the information of Our Hero (since they are under attack). Ah that his a ceremonial armor and cape. Of course that thing is only use to appear like a great hero in ceremonies, but the cape is from some monster leather, and the rest of the equipment, if nothing else, seems to be thicker that the clothes that Naofumi-sama has used.

we lock the door.

I hid behind some crates with Ilias one a a corner, here my illusion magic can be use to the most of my capacity (because is dark, is close to a wall and a corner make easy to conceal us). Making us invisible longer too… but dogs have a greater sense of smell that humans even Lydia (that i swear that have a demi-human dog blood).

The Mana in the air so dense that is frightening but I can sense the great heart of Naofumi-sama in this mana. Is this the reason that is called 'Hope' be them (acording to the last hero of shield)? i think that is a very appropriate name for that give this 'warm' and 'peace of spirit' that it give, well I can sense other 'feelings' most of it peace and hate mixed together (from the demons?), then **IT** hit us. No wonder that hero commands us to hid, the only reason for my blender is not loose right now is that even that frozen, together with all my muscles. I see Ilias in the same situation I begins to look in the eyes of my best friend to try to escape this situation. The both of us are unconscious using mana.

Ilias is creating holy mana that strangely is not being sucks be the hero but stuck with us (for the density of mana in the air?), while my mana is making us look the same color that the wall around us. I sense the moment that the hero mana disappears from the air, I fear that he lost. A feeling of inferiority is stuck in me, together with a feeling of disgust for everything. No! I resist the second dark feeling because i am looking to my friend that is a sister to me. I can see in her eyes that she resisting too this dark mana, our manas are mixing together using the human instinct that manifest in danger or when our feeling are in the highest in other to stop the dark mana to enter us. Then I listen something that will forever in my mind. Even considering that I will never forget this day. I later i will remember that song and say to my self that 'I will always be together with the two that i come to love'. Or try my hardest to do that. I listen Naofumi-sama song and later I understand why AVALON have heroes with strange names like 'Progress' or 'Storm' because when they when they say that they are something they meant it.

"**I am the first of my kind**

**Or so I my humbles i said to myself  
**

**I have seek one to share my solitude with but I find non one"**

The airs becomes hot, and sense a feeling of solitude and unable to change that sense that I don't know myself. I hug my friend stronger that before to try to escape this terrible felling of solitude

"**For a timeless I have seek another **

**Seek to share my power, my feelings**

**Not knowing what I am**

**Nether what I want in another"**

There was a madness and the a beging of a rage coming from that mana. I fell hurt starting on my heart and that pain only get bigger even while i hug Ilias with more streght. Because in my very soul I know that i need something that I will only find in my friend or in another being.

"**My dissatisfy becomes hate**

**My hate become wrath**

**In my wrath I found power**

**And the power consumes me in **

**it Craziness"**

This dark feeling consuming me more and more, albeit I escape only thank to Ilias from the worse of this pain

I approach my head to Ilias's and she do the same I wrap us with my tail trying become as close as possible, even our manas is getter closer if the fact the illusion is disappearing and I can sense my mana go to Ilias and her mana coming for me… what is this warm feeling?

"**In my wrath and craziness**

**I cried**

**And i was listened be another  
**

**And this another appears before me  
**

**Coming from myself from my fire own flames  
**

**But this being is not me and is not FIRE  
**

**One being that could be burned**

**But not extinguish**

**But would becomes stronger with each try that i made to burn it"**

_**WARNING, is just a heavy make-out but even so the warning was give**_

My lips touch Ilias's, our breaths synchronizing, our mana becomes one, that is the only way to describe it, I was melting in her and her in me.

"**I share my fury with it and it took it all**

**With fury being extinguish my original feeling**

**Return to me**

**And I share it all with this one**

**All my loves his,**

**All that I am his**

**All that will become mine his**

**in that day i become water and it become fire"**

I don't remember well the next moments but like sweet dream its still there on my mind when I try to remember. My mouth open seek something in Ilias my hands find themselves inside Ilias clothes and hers one inside mine. I begin to feel my touch on her as i was touch myself and 'know' that she is feeling the same with her touch. The air is dense with rich mana and the feeling of love,its cannot be describe in world… later I was said to me that feeling was a weapon... is a terrible to use something so pure as so... and I understand the shame the Naofumi-sama and his people feel to use it to do something aside to use this as a form of share pure feelings. To leant they create this things and use to try return these 'berserks' to the normal estate and failed to so give a cold shiver on my spine. the information that this 'song' is a declaration of love betwing Naofumi-sama and his lover... bleeds my heart how could they use it? how could use it as a weapons? again and again in their worse hour istead that only to it other?

"**I am the second of my kind**

**Or so I my humbles tell me**

**In the peace of my soul I enjoy myself**

**Until I see and was seen**

**Be the source of my life**

**Fire that give born water**

**It tries to consume me with dark feelings**

**In my darknest hour I fight back**

A new feeling comes in measures peace and hate, my mind rise it speed of thoughts and new ideas taking form. For some moment I and Ilias stop to be while try to understate this new feeling, but we return to ourselves and to make-out with it other, now i ?we? 'see' that 'mine' mana is caressing 'hers' and vise-versa. I feel more of Ilias feelings and I am have strange thoughts that later a discover comes from Naufumi and Ilias. Now I melting almost complete and become one with my best friend in mana, thoughts and feelings. Even them it's not enough for me only this much, but neither of us knows what we were seeking.

**I see my victory but**

**I also see that it has stop it attacks**

**It gives its power to me and **

**Its dark feelings change to **

**Something new to me**

**My heart that remains almost**

**Untouched be its emotions**

**Burn in a fire that not hurt**

**But that reach my entire being**

**I offer myself for this one**

**My peace and my cold heart**

**And my thoughts that are**

** the souce of mine power**

* * *

Raphtaria+Ilias

I touch and tickle with myself in another vessel. I see my power caressing me. I sense the thoughts of Shield Naofumi-sama hitting deeper inside me raising my feelings to new levels. Make me understand ideas that are too mature or too difficult to a normal children to learn. I understand now that my vessels love each other and had begun to fall for Shield Naofumi-sama. That doesn't matter now. Now I start do combine my mana thing that of Shield Naofumi-sama. Seeking more of him, at same time that I caressing myself.

**United at least we burn**

**And change continues**

**In a eternal cycle of**

**Destruction and creation**

**United we are more that**

**The sum of our parts**

I can sense him now, feel him now, and see his power embrace as my power embrace him. I tremble for a moment, my muscle get rigid before relax, and my desire reduce a little before raise once more to new levels. I begin to share this wonderful feeling with my two vessels and see a cycle of ecstasy and recovery. Shield Naofumi-sama does not share with us his feelings. But I can sense his experience being transmitting around him be his mana and for now that is enough. My four eyes are getting heavy, my tremble bodies breathing more slowing, and my conscious is falling. I faint and is it my deepest shame do not know how this 'song' end.

**Burning deep always seeking **

**And offering more to each other**

**While walking the endless void together**

**In our humbles with do not see **

**That we are not alone**

**Nether we show the third one**

**A good welcome**

**We show him fire and water as one**

**We show him heave fell.**

**Geneses of Avalon: Chapter two. Using the lyrics of Heaven Fell. Also known as the water that is fire and vise-versa**

** (author notes: no, I will not tell what this heaven fell is, just remember what Raphtaria has tell, because this song will appears in a second time.)**

* * *

Raphtaria of Tavin

"'**Sister in arms has level up x 8' **you have being in a party who defend the enemy of %$¨#¨

You have level up x3. You now are a level 8. '**Mana affinity' **has being level up x 4. You have learn '**Loves comfort' **has being learned, '**Loves comfort' **has level up x 5. Your **affinity to holy mana** has being level up x 4. **Affinity to dark and light mana** has level up x2. You have 100 fame. You gave a title 'companion of the hero' now you are sword to carry his burdens (**author notes:**could not resists), you can carry more 10 kg of equipment or loot." Of course I only later would see this in the log. (

* * *

Iwatani Naofumi

I try to regulate my breath. Somehow that creature has died. If i am right that creature has never be in a 'Sage Fight', that creature could learn fast but somehow could not understated love of selfless... I will try to remember to use it if I need to fight another of these things. But let's hope that it don't occurs in a recent future. I am only alive because that being try first kill the ball of greed that I drop on it and it could not see how to destroy the ball (Ha! evil that don't understand evil hahaha). That gives time to adapt to it. Next's time my hope, holy techniques, will probably not be so great since i am on 'holy ground' and in a 'holy magic cycle'. I look to my body and see that I was burned be my mana and be this place mana (when i absorve it) that I have use. My arms are trembling… and the dogs in the temple are waking up if their manas are a good indicative, wonderful,… this is not fair. I am bleeding in the floor try to breath and need to fight dogs that are 'demons' even before being possesseds beings be a lesser being of Call of Cthulhu, that sucks.

I remember the girls. I can 'see' that they have faint. Be in a presence of a barely sung of love and passion in a so young age is not a good situation the fact that i did it alone without another member of Avalon make it worse that i should be. I need to see later if they could cope well with that situation.

Well let's fight some more, I don't have all day. I look my log and the '**Sage**' title.

"You have defend the enemy of ¨%$&amp;¨%&amp;$&amp;¨%¨. You have level up x10. You now are a level 14. You class has change from hero of shield to true hero of shield. You have gain a level in **Power of hero** you now can use improved weapons thanks as your stat as a true hero. '**Hero mind' **has level upx2 You got +200 fame. The title **warrior of %$¨$#&amp;%** has being given use it with pride. The '**Sage**' title has being upgraded, thank for the best fight between a human and a ¨%$&amp;%&amp;¨% a achievement was also give 'first steps of *¨%*&amp;¨%' all stats gain 2 points. '**Fire mana' **has being create, '**Fire mana affinity' **has level up x 14, '**holy mana affinity**' has level up x 6."

"Your base stat limit is now 25, you max level in skill is 110 and you level cap is now 50 you can use your shield as class-up"

"_**This amount of gain of xp, skill and stuff for one enemy is not normal and these bugs are not a good sigh. I already know that this is not a game. I think that my 'enemy' is not a 'final boss' too .If the first message was not enough the second one would tell me that my 'limiter' was fade a little, since this not a game to put limiter in the 'saviors' that are and the very 'gods' that they worship would be estrange, this means that the 'enemy' has infiltrate the systems of this world...fuck. This makes more sense for some of the conversion that I have with my brother. And explain why AVALON didn't allow him to speak why it had to change. Hell our sister could not make him talks and she could make him remove his own heart and cooked it with wine if she desire. God knows how much we pamper our sister, thanks God that she had grow to be a good woman "**_

"**Sage: middle level**

You are the one that connect nature of *¨%&amp;¨$&amp;¨% and with his creatures;..." _**The dogs or the girls?" **_"... You are its fury and you are blessed as it chosen weapon. Walk prideful and knows that &amp;¨%$&amp;¨% will be with be you.

You have 200% more mana affinity to all elements when using it.

All your elemental techniques have 200% bonus in damage and/or effect

Speed to learn mana techniques when equipped is 400%"

_**"It how? if this is like Avalon them probably its speaking about the planet or it's will"**_

"**Is the planet that is one of the name is bugged? Is why there are waves? But wait if is creatures are his why they attack. Or these demons are not his?"**

"**Chosen**

**Beginner level**

**Warrior of ¨&amp;¨%$&amp;¨%$**

Be the will of the one *&amp;%*&amp;%¨&amp;$¨&amp;%¨&amp;(*&amp;*(&amp;&amp;¨**&amp;%&amp;*¨&amp;*¨&amp;*¨*&amp;¨&amp;¨%*&amp;¨&amp;*¨&amp;*¨&amp;*¨&amp;&amp;%*&amp;%*&amp;¨&amp;*¨&amp;*¨¨*&amp;¨&amp;*¨&amp;¨&amp;¨*&amp;…. (That continues for sometime is a very long talk of the title... all of it bugged... fuck if this one title for the 'warrior' means to be 'chosen' and all of its dialogue to be this bugged this is a not good sign of the amouth of corruption in this planet if a probably important title is this damaged.)

Speed to learn skill 400%. Can bestow to your parties member the same benefits.

Speed to gain fame 600%.

When fighting in its name or objectives you receive the blessing of &amp;%&amp;*¨% all stats are multiple by four. All damage, attack defense is multiple be four.

Demons will fear you."

¨%$&amp;¨% people and beings that are pure will not engage you voluntary" as a not corrupted or pure of thoughts? and this surreal speed of grown? this it prove to me that this is not a game and fight this demons and use 'holy' magic on the land is certainty the way that this ?planet? want me to go. well i am happy to comply with it mission. to 'save the world'... i hope that will have no cheerleader to me to save... from hell this come from ? i am in more pain that i was think if this come from me, when there is demons at gate.

I equipped these two titles (sage and warrior) feeling the control of the mana around me raise like no tomorrow. And the power grown inside me… which is very good since the dogs are in front of the temple have a ? in the place of the lvl number... And a skull in all stats... I can reasonable presume that I will be fucked if I am fighting fair. So let's heal, let's make traps, and put a giant 'holy mana' ball from the same size of Whales balls...or like a middle finger of a god himself. And see what they what they think about fight humans after that. We humans eat shark, cow and even dog in the same plate sometimes for a reason bitches.

I try to use the spell in the scroll left be my brother

"**I am Progress, who commands the origin power; I read and deciphered a law of nature. I call forth the power of nature to heal.**

**Fast heal**" (author notes:that what said to use this magic in the original story, except the name of the caster of course)

The feeling in my arms returns to me and my skin is growing back so fast that looks like water. Well brother has not tell me that works that fast. Just the fact the this magic normally take form as 'magical letters' that are different for person to person… "_**how the hell i am reading this? brother say that we don't get translation from letter? is because i am a 'true hero' because i 'fell' like i have see these letters before. Ouch my head... " **_ that is so estrange that I think that these bugs are in more places that just inside me and in the monster. (author notes:In canon they need to deciphered the spell, that is the reason to the 'deciphered'). Well strength return to my legs. Thanks to for the upgrades that I have receive. I try to emulate this spell changing my mana; again this belongs to the sixth path. But the feeling is more of give hope and making other returns to shining and believes in the future.

"You have learned a new technique '**Heal aura**' "

Let's try the second I think that to be faster will be a great idea in this the moment

"**I am Progress, who commands the origin power; I read and deciphered a law of nature. I call forth the aspect of speed inside me**

**Speed enhance "**

The muscles in my legs grown, all things see a little, and only a little, slowing that they should if the speed that the dogs are returning is an indicative (look likes that for 1 second of 'real time' i 'see' them i now 'see' 1,2 second).

Well I crack my neck and I give a bust of mana to my body. The healing is good enough for now and my 'life points' are almost full I shift to mimicking the speed enhance to see that is possible combine it with the techniques of the second path that strengthen the body since I don't know how my world techniques work here I use only the beginner technique that, like all water techniques, has change together with my brother summon. I begin to control the blood inside me.

"You have learned "**speed aura**" you have learn '**The Blood Maiden' **your '**archeologist**' level has level up" wait what?

Well from this point I don't thinking that will getter better than this. Not with the dogs that now have my height without need to use the hind feet. Hell that dogs should try to become Lord Chuck Norris dogs... and spare me the trouble to kill them, the cat of the one true lord can probably fight a dreadnougth and win them the cat probably kill them with, at most, a hit to each dog.

I run , using again only holy mana, and passing it to the circle. I let my shield consume the dead dog that is close to the broken door.

"Cerberus shield Has being unsealed, you nose is now 4% stronger, and when this shield is equipped the shield have the special power of 'counter' "

"_**Perfect **_"equipping it

"Cerberus shield (common) tempered 1/10

Defense: 10 attack: 10

Special power: if attacked with counter biting the enemy with two heads with 100 attack power and 10 damage. Since you are the shield your damage will only 2, for now,

When equipped give + 5 in all damages, 5 + strength, 5+ dexterity

Proficient: 0"

_**"The** **counter is too weak, but the shield is more powerful and will give more time to me in a fight, looking to the dogs I can 'see' the darkness being removed from the dogs and they being weakling be the holy mana. Prolong this fight will be more beneficial to me. Well they are huge demons and they are in a big number, then this fight will be very short if I am force to confront them directly."**_

If my **Speed enhance **is close to end I renew it. I see handles of candles in the main room of the temple i move to them and break them, I the point and stick the handles in the floor with the 'new' tip point to the outside. I put one close to the main door in the wall. I thrown one of the two near the circle, these for some miracle or small mercy are sharp like a wood spear **and **do not count as weapon for some reason...maybe because they are temporary or for their 'quality'.

I look around and see that the girls even in their haste has let me some very useful things. I swear that will spoil they rot if I survive this. For this… and for that experience with the spell that should be only experience when they being lot older that now.

I put the 'shirt' and the jacket above it I could put the gloves too before the demons in front becomes more awaked. I putting holy mana in this area while thanking any god for the small blessing that is to send and receive mana from afar (to the circle and back). That makes my stats higher and theirs lower. Since they still have **IT** inside of them I will assume that they will not run. I put the chains in my left-hand together with the spear and my shield is on my right-hand. I put the ropes in the inventory I have four ropes that I make ties to use together with traps if I am luck enough. How the two little girls had transport it I don't know. I imagine that the fear gives then strength.., the level they have raise the streght to great levels, finally i put the potion, all of them 'weak healing potions' on the inventory (no point if they break this and it glass pierce my chest), ...Well I put four 'hope balls' behind me to use to attack if i am putted on a corner and I go to main door to finalize my preparations.

I remember my father in AVALON teaching how to fight.

"Son, fight has many conditions to victory or loss. To us, followers the second path, the most important is the 'flown of battle'. Then is to make yours enemies afraid of you, to be uglier that them, most selvage that them, stronger than them and believe in yourself, believe that you can kick theirs asses. Don't think that you can win if you had entered a fight, **know that you will win. **Visualize in your mind your field of battle and yourself and make all paths led you do victory now let's fight." And no matter I did that day a lost complete to my father, hell I piss blood for one week. And I knew how to use healing techniques on myself and i was good on that... the healing that is.

I cover myself with mana, **fight spirit, **amd send more power to my already gleaming in eyes , put the biggest, meanest smile on my face just in case of my opponents can suffer damage from psychology warfare , even if they are dogs, put in my head the certainty of my victory and how I will do that. Renew once more the **Speed enhance **and charge since I 'see' a demon dog charging to the door... at go full spead ahead (well with this lvl the door is not probably much)

Two heads appears I can 'see' that they are from the same body. And most important he is blocking with his body the path of other dogs. Ha! all that size and no power. Hahaha, I will not become dog food!.

"AVALON protects, bitches!." I put the spear on the horizontal to make myself a 'lesser threat' and go with my left hand like I want to punch it. Logically it opens his mouths it have instinct that the satanic evil clouds could not remove from it I think.

"_**Air strike shield,( Cerberus shield)**_;" I think, activate the skill. That is not that fast but I put it inside his mouth in vertical in the direction that my punch is going. I go with the punch since the dog will notice something strange before is too late to stop it. Behind me one of the four balls of light is activating to shot inside the mouth and a second becomes one with the point of the spear.

"**Mana covered weapon** has being learned"

That works the creature bites the air shield and the counter occurs in the same time that I return with my arm pointing the spear and shot the first ball inside his mouth… this creature don't have as much instinct left as I thought. he is still bitting the shield and it is entering his soft tissue of his mouths the his shaken from a 'holy spell' inside of his guts, have the 'counter' of my air strike biting his other head is like a mist in the shape of a ghost dog with two heads... look a little like Hellsing black dog...only with two heads and still needing more level in badass. Seieng that I have some control of the counter because I choose as 'targets' the eye and nose.

I shove half meter of wood in his inside and it is not shaking or looking afraid... and still is trying bit me...clearly the evil cloud have some nasty juju on them man. Even considering that the spear have one meter and that is futile until he break the rest of the furniture to reach me. Be the way he is charging the broken door even impaling him on the spear to hit me. This is the dog of the devil or a berserk pet...if they have pets. Well I sense only fury and I can listen the air shield broking.

I shot the two last 'Holy balls" at same time that I allow this monster to attack me, while i block my shield, to use 'counter' and see how stronger that myself is this creature. The results? He is way stronger that myself... and still have lost two eyes and have his face bitted. His hide is way tough that my counter ,then the secret to victory is to do damage while focusing on certain areas or to hit soft tissue.

"_**Well is seem that I have not killed it with this, but that was all i need to give me more time, feeling pain or not, brain damage is brain damage and having that much inner damage probably don't help I can 'see' that you are close to death, ha! Yours allies need have no way to pass h…what?**_" I was thinking that but they have a way to pass this area. One try pass be the wall. But it hold from the hit from the dog, however making a big crack on the wall. The other four of six begins to eat their brother. Well shit man. Look from the good side they are stronger now. And my brother had told that experience that you receive comes from the damage that you deal up to 100% of the life of the demon. You can kill it in any way including trapping him. the dog that i was fighting will give me more that 80% of experience and 20% to them when it die. Why I am thinking this now? Well I was making a huge ass ball of holy light using the holy mana that I put on the cycle and four new ball of light to serve me. If i can fight berserks, that are possesses human being, that can still use instinct and human level thoughts **and** demigod like power to fight, and still fight to win... well them I can deal with 6 dogs that are like demon gods from my level if they are this stupid... serious they are entering here using 'open a path' with the teeth... while the dog trap in the door still biting the shield well at last they are persistent... well the one in the door is now dead at last.

"You have killed an enemy demon-dog you have level up x2 you now is 16. That death was a horrible one you have level up "**He who fight monster**". You have gain 70 infamy for killing a enemy feeding him to other enemies, you have done that in front of a church of your own faction. More 120 infamy"

"_**Hum. As expected that creature is weaker that the demon cloud."**_

I shot the bigger holy mana ball. And focus to send mana to the circle. All help here is welcome. And I try putting all stuff in the Cerberus shield from this corpse and from the Loot...

"Strengthen the shield can only be done after the battle" "_**… That need to come from the same place that my limiter is coming" "Who the fuck limite the heroes in a real World? that is too much stupid to this design to be made like this on porpose... this Need to be corrupted in some way!"  
**_

They are more or less 5 to 10 % weaker since beginer of the attack. Still too strength if this attitude and the skull in their stats are some indication. Well now they should become weaker faster… one of them has jump. .. and pass the wooden door like was nothing. Well shit.

I focus more holy mana on this one put myself close to a trap made of the handles of the candles in the wall and hope for the best… already enhance my body to make a jump to the side.

The dog I 'see' some muscles of the dog contract themselves to levels that would break even some beast in AVALON and some of the muscles from his body grown to almost twice the original size (with blood? hell this must hurt). I turn my back to the creature showing him all the six balls of light that are growing to fulfill the purpose that I have in mind. When I sense he was about to jump I made the hope balls do what the sixth path do the best, that is to enlighten the darkness while bringing hope to the hearts...when sometimes making really big impacts using light ball like now (like that bitch)... In this case was like I turn on a beacon on two in his face. I already know that it don't care about pain put that should blind him and at the very last disturber his mind. Well I jump to the side and he jump to the sound were I was in the past… impaling himself in wood. I notice that my jacket, that is long like a cape, is still touch the trap, and that the wood has not broken. Interesting that means things my clothes touch count as protect by my defense? Good to know. Also good to know that if i touch something, even indirectly, still rise the defense of the objects.

"Grummmmmmm…" it have impaled is own heart and one of his heads. The creature try to remove himself from the trap and his other head try to bite me... This creature should be dead already... _**"**__**they can denied death from blood flown? because i can 'see' that is not flowing right now" **_after two second it stop moving.

… A there is "You have killed an enemy demon. You have level up you now is a level 17. You had gain 150 fame from fulfill one of sacred your duties. You have more 200 infamy for continues defamation of a church. **Dog hunter **has level up you have get a achievement "bane of all dogs" you have a additional 10 damage to all your attack on dogs, all techniques that making they afraid are 5% stronger, all stats when attacking dogs are 1% stronger.

"_**Some of my 'duties' is kill these **__**_**berserk **_ things with mana ? At least i can be 'see' them like berserks when I 'see' them with mana. But I am in another world. And this at very last has not change with AVALON when my brother 'returns' that means what? Well no time to thinks right now"**_

I begins to run renew my speed spell removing from inventory two ropes and making more balls because I 'see' the four remains dogs coming this way. I put the tie on a trap and make a second one when they enter… well good all of them are running my direction meaning that the girls are safe for now. Then I run for my life. When I had 'fight' the second demon I have see his speed. Like a blink of an eye he was there. Well since I need time. I close my eyes and use the entire six balls of light again. One of them is readying to jump on me I put the second tie on a other trap and make sound to see that I can make this creature stumble on it. That was a terrible idea. He stumble put still hit me… and break the floor in the points that the trap was connect. I 'fly' only stopping when I hit the hero statue and I have drop my 'spear'. Almost all my 'life points' go away… and I have internal bleeding and broken bones. I turn the healing aura on, continues to have my eyes close and make the huge ball of light in this room seed a light like the second sun (that i have make again and again to this fight). Since I 'see' that the four demons still know where I am. I hide behind the statue that is, almost broken, and use '**fast healing' **on myself when one of them, that have not falling on the floor, make a herculean jump making a strain line to here.

"**Air strike shield:** **Light metal shield**"

For some small mercies the time of my recovering and the beginner of the fight the cooldown of my shield has finally end. I use the highest plate shield to alter the direction of his 'jump' to rebound it to the huge ball of light.

"Gruaaaaaaaaaammmm" Oh look I find something that make them fell pain. Hum what is this. Some smoke that have mana inside of it is coming out of him. And my shield grown with light attracting it here.

"Partial exorcism successfully, you get a partial purified evil soul, '**exorcism**' skill has level up, the title '**exorcist'** has being grant. "

That being still looks that want a piece of myself, and his friends jump too. Well I made the ball 'explode' when they jump to half the room. And try to jump out of their reach… that don't work that well... for them that is (well pain bitchs). They are in pain from the spell but still were 'flying' here (well jumping put is a hell of a jump), since the ball is made of light is difficult to it to push things away. They hit the statue and one of them give a little 'touch' in my shield… that dislocate my shoulder. Some pieces of the statue hit me. I bleeding once more, the shame me a little since only in some extreme circumstance a member of second path bleeds. We use water in almost all of techniques after all. But injured like I am and I a world that is very close but is not AVALON I have not much control of myself in this moment. I seems that I will die of i receive more damage like this last ones...well no pain no gain.

Behind me I can 'sense' the shield of the statue the is made of soapstone too (using 'observe' also helps). Well with my defense it should be a lot more difficult to break, and in front of me three angry dogs, that are now showing pain… but more signs of an animal intelligence. Great I have now 'normal super demons' that will not jump to their death...this sucks. **And** They still have ? in their levels but the skull is no more. The last dog have faint. I 'see' in my mind the two little girls in the other room… and I know that their manas are one now...or as close as can get as now. well They see to have and will love each other deeply (as family or other wat). Well this is enough for me. They will need to summon another hero, because these dogs will not get they no matter what. these demons will know why AVALON has never failed it children (us).

I focus only in my body using healing aura, and using the second 'tier' of some of the forbidden techniques that we use to fight beyond our levels... and close to our grave.

"A skill was created **'Blood matron' **you have get another technique of the former hero of shield you get 20% XP to the next level, you have gain 3 partial purified evil souls warrior of %¨$¨$# has level up to middle levels "

They seems to be afraid of something let's see '**observe**' "thanks to the actions of the former hero be seeing your eyes and title this demons are now 'afraid'"... what i getting the imagem of my brother laughting in a sea of fire on a island of deads? well I still can see how that would be possible but still.

Afraid or not one of them jumps here. I roll to the side getting the soapstone shield ready to block. I 'see' that this shield have the first path (fire) mana from the use of it from my last fight. Good. I use this shield to protect against the second demons. Using his charge, to put my shoulder in the right place… that didn't work but the use of the sholder is better now and the flown of bood is also better. Between the two demons I use the first path mana that somehow is trap in the shield. To burn the three of us. They jump out of the fire (the ones still awake this is). I control the fire to be out of my head (i cannot avoid the rest of my body in this fight). And begins to use a very special 'song'

the song that define me as 'Progress'

"**I am He who walk**"

Using '**matron tier' **to control my body I rise using my legs to do so. Seeing that my 'life' is on negative. Well considering that my heart is about to stop and Iam using my control of my blood to fight longer that is ,somewhat, a correct analyze of my 'life points' good to know that is possible fight like this. This wills safe my life someday… if I don't die here there is. Well no pain no gain.

"**None challenge or obstacle will stop my march** "

I walk forward while still on flames, I control the flames that are using me as fuel to move them to the chains on my arm. And use this like a whip. Burning the first dog. He roll to escape the fire, but as long as I live this fire will eat what I want it to eat. The two dogs jump to me I block with both shield, burn the demons… and go have a meeting with the wall.

"A skill was created with repeats action '**blocking**' " ... now this appears?

Well know I have the dogs on fire I stop the fire on me and begins the fast healing spell and run to the circle. My muscles are being broken and remade with this healing. In AVALON I would be dead already but seems that 'level up' have made my body stronger that the in AVALON (the flesh in mean in amouth of power i still far wearker). My life is going up. My eyes shows the hate that my soul have accumulate from the taint from the evil mist. I crake my neck again and use the circle in the temple once more. I believe that as long I don't try to make the 'holy area' bigger or use to much mana in the air. Those things (the cloud) will not appears. In AVALON berserks react to large manas concentrations. Since every else is being more or less true here too i will assume that it also true here, I continue to give more power to my 'spell' I sense the fear in these creatures and sense them getting weaker and weaker…? And their mind change too? Have the dark stuff have not getting out of them? I cannot sense the 'evil mana' there. Well they are too dangerous anyway and I would kill them anything for the risk for the girls and the fact that i too weak to show any kind of mercy as i am right now. The fact that I have a bone to pick with them helps too. Since these creatures hunts little girls the 'little bad me' will give them no mercy.

The two of them attack. I take the 'spear' close to circle and put it on my mouth. I block with both shields. The soapstone one is broking, I make a crake on the floor with my feet, but I hold. They have more strength but the '**blood matron**' allow to surpass my meager limits… with a price. The counter of the Cerberus shield bite one of the dogs. I choose his necks as target and it die. Seems that the dog cannot disobey logic like a berserk now (like continue to fight without a heart or head). Good to know. so its only need to remove the taint to make them more mortal.

The second one have successfully bite me… to no effect. I offer my hand that was holding the soapstone shield while drop that shield and I step on the shield in the gem. I focus the mana inside me from the gem of the shield coverting it to the first path and expelling it from my hand... inside the demon dog... burning him alive from the inside out.

"Gruaaaaaaa" A music for my ears. It drop and I can 'see' that is dead too.

The last one, awake, try to bite me.

I use the chain in his legs, pull it to me. Impaled him with the spear with both hands. Raise it from the floor make it drop on the floor back first. And kick his balls until I can 'see' then no more (even the parts inside him). Be using **observe** when they have stop for be afraid of me. I discover that demon have a 'racial memory' that my bother mention in the scroll. Even this ones that will have no more spawns will make the other 'knows' a little of what I did...how i have no ideia, maybe his soul reconnect with the other demons... i have no ideia.

Well with this horrible display I assure that they will fear me and run from me. Allow me to fight longer and protect more people.

It's die from blood lost.

"You have level up you are now a level 18. Merciless has level up to level 20, Hit the same spot to level 10, Charge shield to level 5, blocking to level 3, observe are now level 35, fight spirit to level 22, make traps to level 4, Psychology to level 3, Eyes of the Beast Hero God to level 35, intimidate to level 8, hero power to level 3, hero mind has level up to level 4, auras…"

"_**This much level-up is unreal, that definite something wrong here, is because of the 'enemy', this new power is more appropriate to fight **__**these evil things than 'normal' demons'. I need more information'**_

I sense some new information coming for my head (from the level-up of the skills). Adjusts to do in the use of my mana, how to use mana, how to block how make a psychology warfare and others ones. Seems that these 'skill' help me to fulfill my tasks, how nice.

"You have get a power-up from ¨%$#¨&amp;&amp; you now have more easy to use mana techniques, knowledge will comes easier, and so achievements. "

"For the 'massacre' of demons dog you have level up **he who hunts monsters, **your **art** have level up to level 8. You have created a great piece of (macabre) art you infamy has rise to 300, since now you have more than 500 points in infamy you get the title "**The Young Beast**" all stats are 1x bigger, until your remove the corpses all dogs that look to your art will lose 10% of their stats for a single day and be have a change 10% to get afraid from you. Believes of shield will see the amount of power need to do this 'art' and get a 1% bonus in stats and 1% more infamy gain for a single day, since this is also the site of your first victory in this world they get a bonus of 10% from coming here, the piece of art don't need to be here to the last one to be in effect, would you like to name your art?"

"No"

I look the last dog that have a almost calm aura coming from. Like is finally free from a big burden. Well I will make this last one painless. His eyes open and he looks to me, I don't see hate in there but his insides are burned and he will die anyway so I will kill it in a more painless way I crouch put one of his heads on my hands. I was about to finish the flow of blood inside him. When his eyes open wide and he jumps to me.

* * *

The huntress

She ran like with a speed like nothing that she had seen before. Where she steep no sound was listen. No matter what she do, she could broken branch, break or move a stone and no sound was listen. Like a dream… or a fairy tale. Her mission gives her strength she no matter will kill… no she would save the children and kill… no! She would help the hero.

Then an evil reach her. There is no other way to describe the evil reach and violate her soul, while that thing that whispers to her in all her life rejoice with this evil presence.

When things were bad to her the whispers bad it worse, when she make decisions the whispers try to make she choice the evil ones… they try make everything even can convince other to dislike her presence and make people get away from me. The whispers even works against Veralis, the children and with Glory, the last priestesses. But today would be different she would help the children and kill (save) the hero-sama and become the hero of a fairy tale. She didn't notice but her grey hair , that is ,to her, dirty in it was getting darker, her muscle more define and the speed which her walk and the level that skill raises itself war greater that what should be possible.

But with eyes that shows madness and that change colors from her cold grays eyes to green eyes. When an inhuman speed breaking tree and stones, still with no sound she move to kill everything that move and could hunt her. She use her skill as a rogue… or a shadow…to become one with the elements and be doing so become almost invisible when using together with dark and light magic to make light pass her none could see her. That was how she escape her 'mother', when she still believe in fairy tale, when she her has listen the for the first and last time to the whispers. Then when she was one with the darkness, (evil?), she feels it. Fire she was burning with a fire that she never feels before but make her remember of Veralis and her eyes for some reason. First she didn't know what was it she just feels the fire reaching deeper and deeper on her and the whisper screaming from pain. She was one with the elements. But that time she with a wraith that she could not understand she make herself visible and use all her power that she had and have in the moment to burn everything away… but even she was burning the darkness outside and inside and being immolated be the evil and that, that, that light, yes that light, that feeling was fire. She doesn't know when one had end and the next had begins but in her very soul she welcome it, nourished it. And becomes one with it. That was truly the first time that she was grateful to learn with her mother how to become one with the elements. Because she know could feel this wonderful feeling becomes one with it. Then it changes, adding to wrath, hope, desire and… love? Yes love, the wraith disappears and she lost herself it that fire that was cleansing the world and her with it. She had dreams, of making love with Veralis, she know now that she love her, love her for being herself in my presence, for her kindness and for be always with her, even when the whispers tried to make her go away from me. Then a new feeling comes a peace that comes with enlightenment, with new and wonderful and terrible ideas. Like how to please Veralis… or how to become a true 'shadow' like her mother wanted. The feelings show her a 'dream' of a man, he have no face nether a very visible body. But she know that she want him to with them. She feel thanks to becoming one with the feelings of this tainted soul for it was also hurt in ways that word could no be express, that he have no other significant self anymore, that he needd of protection even when he protect the world from the evil and he was showing a feeling that he had never feel complete no much how many tries he had. That that stops.

She try to breathe again, she try to move, the whisper were silent, for the moment, and just there in the corner of her mind, soul?, she gatherer power from her mission she look to herself try to find power to continues and blink.

"You have gain '**faith**';'** faith**' has level up x8 '**synchronizing aura**' has level up x 3, '**Loves comfort' **has being created, '**Loves comfort' **has level up x 6, '**fire aura'** has level up x 5, you have get the title '**companion of the hero'**"

She looks that news skills, with how much they have change. And many of her 'shadow' like skills have raise a lot too. Even her level has change she was to the her meager 12 to a stronger 32 that only veterans adventures, nobles, high priests… and shadows could reach (at last in her mind).

"companion of the shield" She whisper crying, only some people in the village accepted her, to be accepted be this hero even without meet in person, and to this amouth? That was mind blowing.

Then she runs no more like a dream. She runs with everything that she has. Even using all 'shadow' skills to not have to fight until help her hero and her family (even that was not in blood). The she get there she could use her eyes to 'see' the aura of the girls, they were safe. But with a single observe she could 'see' too that the 2 monster in the form of dogs, theywere there where high level monster. So high in fact that even now she would die if fighting direct there is.

She sense more auras, and close that set of 'eyes', a light so stronger that was like a Sun in all the place especially in the circle below, a pure blue color, a red color (the statue), a brown color and three evil taints. She could see using her experience to see a things only for a moment and imprint that in her mind if need. She becomes one with the 'shadows' and walk in the wall already with a bolt in the crossbow with the stronger poison that she have in it. No matter the hero shall lives.

She fails the life of the hero was below zero, even in passive she could 'see' that his heart had stopped. She was about to kill these, these creatures to lesser her auguish for something that she would never feel, when a miracle happened. No like a fairy tale. She couldn't move, she watch him rolling and announcing himself, she was sure of it (that the words are him describing himself). In less than a minute the fight was over.

Like the hero of legends, when she listen her mother in the only moments that they were happy together, When she put her on bed... after make her training util her bleed and continuos to train util the bleed stop in it own... She sees the hero looking to the demon, with mercy she know that it was dying. Everyone here know but like a hero of fairy tale he put a hand in his head… and the dream is over and the nightmare begins.

She could not help but when the pain auguish she had fell... also comes the whispers with a vengeances. They takes her hand and shot the hero of shield. He could not escape. My only hope was that the hit doesn't do damage. But this is hopeless I am a level 32 now and he still have many wounds were my poison could enter him. Using observe I notice that his 'true' name is Progress (in avalon they seem to have a true name for some reason), but I knew that in the moment that he had rising himself. I had killed the promised next hero of shield.

Then the dog takes the shot for him and moves, the hit pass the head of the dog and continous to move, the bolt them stop in a wall while breaking more of the glass in the end of the church in the same wall (my power rise so has rise my attack stats). I take my dagger crying grateful tears.

"I am so sorry" I go for my throat.

Only to be stopped be a arm, that was pierce be my dagger. Blue glowing eyes look to me making myself lose myself on then, only to they stop to glow and show greens eyes that look preoccupied. He didn't ask if I was already, I was not. He asks only a single thing without blink, without move his eyes from mines or move his other hand that is holding my arm with the dagger (while the dagger is still inside his arm).

"Calm down, no matter what everything will be all right"

I remove my dagger from his arm and quickly bite him in the wound sucking the poison inside it. At same time that I look to the antidote… only to see blood flowing like a river for a moment and he smile looking at me say

"There no more poison, now calm down and let's talk"... what? he can remove poison from himself?

* * *

End notes: **Spoiler to next chapter and for the story has some relevant question of the story**.

This have takes some times. I will put some edition later dividing the parts from character from character. Since mines disappears. Now I am putting some question in this story, some of my 'holes' in the story are there because the character cannot 'see' then and other for my bad writing. Well since in the next one some question will be answers I will put here some thought for food. Why techniques of AVALON works, why all the heroes could use game system of their word, why AVALON is so similar to the world of the story, having 'enemis' and 'waves', why the technology is greater that the cannon on the shield world. The story was originally Au but to speak the true is a want for a nail, **and no Storm is not the nail he is a consequence of it.** A tip since I think that will be difficult to see it. How a 'chip' can raise the mind and speed it to have in a MMO a speed greater than 5 times what we can think normally (without the brain exploding)? Well I have close this hole with the story how? well tell me when we get there. No all question will be answer in the begin. This first part have as theme "**seeking**" and no, is not only answering that they need in this moment. The next begins in the beast race country when they meet someone that they need to, and the next theme '**rising**' begins. With all parts this story will be huge, for me at last, in size. I will short it a little have the last part before an 'extra' part but that is a long way to go still. I will put in another story some of the mechanics and the ways they can use their power. And yes they can use mana to produc effects more like the gamer or like moonlight, reason why I will put their power in the mechanics to not have many god ex machine like original since we cannot bleed our way to victory, and yes that is a inner joke (and i am look at you wraith) to the second path, my speed of writhing will slow for some mouths but the story will continues. I will put the index information that comes in all chapter later or in the mechanics. That is only about the churches, since no a church usually can exist like in canon with only 50 or so years like the 3 heroes or the shield church. And they are their gods so think about what that should meaning


	4. Chapter 4: Strengthening a light

Hero of Shield Harem edition; Moonlight Sculptor Mod

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of" Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari" or "The gamer" or "The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor". This work has no intention of get money, if some author like some elements that I put on this story be free to take it and abused the hell of it.

Author notes:

I back, sorry for take this long, I was needing to focus on my studies. Now that I am on vacation the updates will probably come faster (for some time).

Changing the matter, I truly happy for the new stories of the rise of the shield that have come, I wish that many more come and that all author enjoy their work. If anyone want to take a part of this story to make they own be free, the more the better. A side note. I have find a story called 'Ranma of the Shield' is a great and big story of rise of the shield. Look for it on the Ranma fanfics (on the main sector there). If the readers have not look there yet look also for my second story, that give additional information for this one and some omakes.

For this chapter, spoilers, sorry for the way I put the cleaning, but remember the reactions on the chapter 3… that was for an area effect and not as close as here. This chapter also give some information that I was imply here and on the other story of mine.

A funny thought, the rogue like character on my story look a lot like one girl in the light novel. She have grey eye and hair, but light that what i choose one mine character. she also closer to the slim tipe, she appear to be a rogue too (just guessing since i only see the Picture), again there are diference like how slim she is or how hight she is (mine OC is not a lolly... we have Firo any way why the author but more lolly in the lolly village? just joking).

I also remember that the people there, in the world of the shield, and some monster in that world have human level of intelligence (some less close like this dog) and there is types of 'genetic' memory (like the birds and some monsters), some will learn how to speak (or at last understand it) and will grown many times faster then us, just look to Firo or how the demi-humans grown, maybe also with the skill and with the magic since they learn new techniques too fast to be normal (since some tecniques like wind magic to Firo seems to come naturally to them).

I would like to dedicate this chapter to the baki-tsuki for they have finish the main story, and for all mine readers

Again sorry for bad grammar. Later I will fix what I can

"Kue" a person or a Bird talking

'_Kue_' a person or a Bird thinking

"**observe**" a person using a skill or magic... can also be a demon or something else talking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Strengthening a light and The Name of The One is All.

"_He walks forward_

_Not seeking because_

_With his eyes_

_He see all and judge all_

_Right now his is moving to the dark tower_

_It soil is full with traps of dark and foul magic_

_Yet He moves, with his hands he touch the circles of magic_

_And with his eyes help him to make all of them to fall_

_For his eyes can judge what is lacking or what is weaker_

_He enter the tower and all of it dark creatures kneel before him_

_For One Its All is above even the master of the dark tower_

_Then after walk until reach the top the tower_

_The one with a Bow says to the master of the tower_

_'You have broke the law of the Four for using soul magic_

_Be the will of the One I am here_

_Be my will I will judge you and_

_Your reasons will be measured_

_And if you are judged as lacking_

_I will be your doom.'_

_The lich in front of him lower it heads_

_Because before him was one of the four Gods_

_And only words can help he now_

_The lich starts speaking_

'_It's all stats with a idea_

_Why we can't create cores for our souls like the dragons?'_

_And the one with the Bow answers_

'_All must be connect to the One is All,_

_But if that is the only reason for your acts_

_I will allow to your condemnation to be for years of service under_

_My older brother'"_

_These are some parts of 'the trial of the lich of Salem' removed from 'chronicles of the four gods: The Bow._

_Time is 210 years before the waves. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A few moments before

A Dog

Pain was my world. It was painful to move, to think, to fell, even do nothing was painful. My entire world … was also anger.

I have rage to all and to nothing, I wish to destroying all, to consume all.

Then something change, some 'light' and 'warm(?love?)' has come to me, it touch me, it purge me, making the dark foul thing inside me hide deeper inside my body, in the moment that it comes, I handed myself to the 'light' with all my guts and will. Trying to escape the pain. Trying to embrace this new feelings the were aliens to me… just echoes from the memory, from my soul that comes from my mother's memories, and her mother, until comes to all-mother's memories.

Then **IT **comes again, making myself fall deeper in pain and rage, my world was not red… no was far worse, my world was darkness itself. I don't remember more what happened, but I remember pain coming from the 'light' I remember being burned, being purge… and being so ?happy?, yeah that feeling, so alien, so this is what is to fell happy, to fell ?at easy? Yes I can live like this.

I look to the source of all this 'light', not the circle no, I could 'see' the mana coming from the ?first born?, ? hero?, yes this one was the hero of shield, the same as the first human, the most beloved child from the all-mother… I can see the reason why.

With my dying breath, and also feeling less pain that in all my life I look to my hero, my 'death', I see that mine will comes fast and will be as painless as possible given the circumstances, yes I will return to the all mother, and left ALL of my body all of my feelings and All of my soul to the holy shield ,that will give me a direct path to all-mother,… then I see Fate have other plans, I see a 'enemy'… a reluctantly one, a controlled one, but still death to My Hero in the same way as if was not controlled… I refuse that fate… I rise and block the attack with my body, one of my heads is 'killed' be the bolt and even then I move, because I can see the attack still moving, inside my dead head, trying to kill the hero, making the only way to make safe to him is to make the bolt miss my hero and that means to move it, changing it path.

I fall to the ground, while holding my life for as long as possible to give my whole to the shield to help my hero with my death and already I 'see' some parts of my soul moving first to the ground.

I heard the all-mother calling and then I fell nothing.

"You have become a companion of the shield"

"You get the title the Dog of Gaia"

"your **faith** has level up to the max (100)"

"You have become a part of legends to your people, the dogs creatures, can try to use their 'nature' skill to remember you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

now

Iwatani Naofumi

I look to this person to try to see how I should do. I see that she is genuine disturbed be her actions, I can 'see' a lot of dark energy on her, I can assume that she is the first to come to the aid of the girls, give it the fact that only now I can 'see' other moving outside the village, but I too focus here to 'see' more than that.

I look to her body, that is trembling, she have short shoulder length hair, they have a grey color ,not to light or dark color, the color make me think of metal they are dirt from dust, she have grey eyes that again is not too light or dark, but make think of metal. She has a heart like face, which is dirt from earth. And she is using practical leather clothes, outside of her dagger (she have two of them... one with me) and some weapons that she probably have on her (I can 'see' more easily things with water on them), I don't think that she have come here to kill someone. Her clothes are for general use, even if they are too close to her body and cover too much to be healthy (to her feet up to her neck…which probably make it too hot) and they show signs of damage for use… and for running on a forest if the leafs and sticks are an indicative. She is big for a woman, having 168 centimeters of height… which is big compared to a Japanese's woman (158,84 centimeters second to Wikipedia if I remember right… which I probably do.). She is lower than mine 172,11 centimeters of height… which is complete average to a Japanese man if the same Wikipedia is right. She have a tone body (according to my eyes and what I can 'see') built to speed and flexibility. She also have a small chest (probably for the small fat that she have) a ?low C? or big B ?… I think since I have never read about how is measured so I have no idea, well move on, I note that she have big hip, which means that she can make sharper curves than most people and have a greater degree of movement… and they probably break easier than a 'normal' one. I also note that she have a bigger amount of fat in the butt considering how little fat she have (**author note**: I am trying to describe the character at same time that Naofumi stay in character, which means that he can be vulgar at same time that he can give no fuck… I being serious, he can look to naked woman and give no shit… at same time that he look and comment about that. So I apologize here.)

"**Observe** has level up x 3"

I try to make this new person to calm down, at same time that i use '**observe**' and look to her body language and her 'aura' to see how to do so.

"**observe" **I think with my mind

Title ?

Lydia of Tarvin A.k.a ?

Lvl ?

Well this is too little information even with my level on this skill, maybe is like she has some hiding skill if this place (world) is like 'home',to hide the 'aura of her mana', well let's explore more later.

I lower myself a little and try to calm her.

"See I am ok" I said, speaking about the poison that was in the dagger… that was some bad stuff in that, but no one in the second path would die from poison… that was the reason that I didn't believe about how my brother death, because He, like me, can control the blood in his veins… and should we get a skill for that ability?

"You have a learn a skill, '**detoxification**'" … yeah was about time.

… that i was 'ok' was not the truth in any form, I have some burns of second degree in most of my members, in my back and in my waist line, I have third degree on the arm with the chain and I also have first degree in the rest of my body excepted the head… which is probably because my 'aura of defense' have protect me from the energy since you can be burn be the heat and not only be the fire. I have some pieces of bones piercing my body , from some of mine ribs (piercing my damn lungs), my shoulders have some fragments on them (in the joint) and some fractures on both my arms, I still have some inner 'bleeding' (since I can control my blood I am not truly bleeding but the wound is still there) I should be having inflammations and some kinds of shock… but again I control my blood, then I control what reaction from my body chemical occurs. And finally for using the 'second tier' of many forbidding techniques (that are restrict for some good reasons like to not fuck your body) I have many blood cell ruptured, others destroyed blood cells are closer to stop the flow of my blood and I should be having some strokes if I was normal …the strokes would be in all my organs, some of the bones (yeah is possible to have that), and many other places of body. Thank God for at least my nervous system was not damaged for use a technique to speed it (it should have… fate/ stay night have teach us wrong) and I also should have more injures to my muscles (ruptures) but for some reason I have none. Well I am not very pretty in this moment, at last I have discover that healing magic use some of mass of the body to heal or accelerate the metabolism for I have lost 800 grams of fat… but I think that should have lost more than that for healing what I have in that fight. Well let's think more of that later. And for now I will use '**aura of healing**' and focus on my blood, them my lungs, them my bones, them my muscles… at same time that I need to stop this girl from harm herself and I … and making sure that the 'holy mana' is still growing in strength here and in the village… well I am still fucked.

Let's move on, now looking to this young woman here.

She is still jerking her body a little, probably the dark mana inside her is still trying making her kill me, considering that is a lot of that in there (half as much as the dogs in the begin of their attack to the temple…after the evil cloud power they up) well with that much she is still fighting back and maybe that is the reason why she is not as strong as the dogs where in the begin (or could be because she is human?) any way the feeling I get and what I am 'seeing' suggest to me that she is three to five times stronger than me as in this moment, so level 30-50? she need to have more battle skills than me at moment... and higher level on them.

"**Observe** has level up" … thank you system.

I am putting more holy mana in the air around this room, at same time that I manipulate the water, the little what that I could in this moment, I manipulated the water and the air closer to her skin to try to make her fell more warm (with the water and air warning up be moving them with 'magic') and reducing the effects of the dark energy… that are 'glued' very strong and deep inside her. That normally mean, in Avalon, that was there in a long time (at last is how that work 'back home' with mana and berserks) at last for 15 years up to two decades… I think that she is 21 so maybe this coming since her birth day?

"Your **observe** has level up, **Blue Eyes of the Beast hero god** has level up" hum? I think that I getting close to the truth here. "**Gathering mana from ambient **has level up **Mana affinity **has level up, **fire magic** has being learn , **wind magic** has being learn"

She start to cry and to lower herself, I note that that make her shift to some kind of guard position, a parry and run type ? Everything on her make think of a rogue or a member of the fifth path. Her short gray hair is trying to close her eyes, she use her body to shake the hair from the eyes, again is not a conscious act… to me its seems that she want help…but don't wish to any form of contact. Well I can work with this, let's work fast so to remove this darkness from her body.

"**Psychology** has level up" "**observe** has level up"

"I am so sorry" She says with a weak and difficult to understand voice

"In the area from here to the village…" I start to talk in a way that not stat with 'is not your fault…' since she **will** say that it is, I note that even as trouble as she is, she still seems to care a lot of someone or something in the village (if the way that she focus on me when I said 'village' is a indicative). And probably care a lot of the girls for only now that I can 'see' a group of people on… what the fuck is that?! Chocobobos ? they are in god damn chocobos? Some part of my soul is cry of joy for this. Well they are coming to this direction, they will take some time, since they seem to look around to avoid fight with the dogs… or to avoid ambush, well they don't have dark mana in them (or that is what I can 'see' from here for being a low number that i cannot 'see').

"What happened ?, the attacks has stopped when I run to here!" She demand from me.

I show both my hands on a peace gesture and talk slowing for her.

"The dogs are still away, and the dark energy is almost gone from that area" I say.

"What dark energy?" she ask.

"There is a dark energy in almost everything that a can sense from here, mainly on a… well a center of a sort? That center is above the ground and from 15 kilometers from here in straight line to that direction" I point to the center of the dark energy that I am sensing (if one walk in a line… and if the Sun of this world make the same 'path' as mine there would be northwest from here?… hum, good question).

"You can detect the center of the wave? We have know that is in this area, but when we had thinking that that it would come first on the port a day away from here, that was the general believe" she said.

"Humm, first question that means that we have a week to bring what is there here to help?, and can you show me where is the north, south, west and east from here?." I said being totally serious in my tone of voice.

She blink and answer the second one first. Point in the direction which I was thinking was west first ,that I know because that because I am able to 'see' the path of energy of the Star (which probably have another name here that 'Sun') going there (because I can 'see' mana… and the effect in the water in the atmosphere being warning up… I am'seeing' very badly, but I still being able to 'see'), them She point North, them east them south. I observe that her posture is least defensive that it was before… but she remains afar from me and with her body half tense. At last the amount of 'darkness' is lessening. And she have forget my question due still be stressed.

She breath in and out, at same 'flown' that her mana and KI is making inside of her,which make a wave of sort.

That wave start from the heart and 'go' to the blood that them pass the lugs and collect more energy from the air and making the amount of air capacity of the blood (I mean the blood not the cells) vastly bigger then before (from least the one percent to five percent)… a good amount, I think, and is making the cells of the muscle and brains more receptive for the air. It's like a second path technique… bad executed if that was that, because the oxygen is toxic if in large amount. Well is like a forbidden technique from my world (the maiden of blood... with a lot mssing or wrong).

"you have learn a new technique the **Shadows painful air breathe**" …yeah that should hurt like a bitch… if used like I am 'seeing'.

"for be able to 'see' the process of the blood receive and giving oxygen you have level up the **observe** and the **Blue Eyes of the Beast hero god' " **yeah for any one on the second path look to anything with water is very easy. So people and creatures insides are more easy to 'see' at distance (afar from the eyes) than the outside of them (how they look).

The way she doing that and the previous information is making me thinks that she have receive training for steal and infiltration (since 'observe' is not giving me much). And for the look of how instinctive for her is the defense position, how she have enter here without me sensing and hearing her enter in this temple (well I was focus in fighting the dogs), and how even now is difficult to hear her breathing, we can assume that she is natural on this, which would be difficult to presume give how easy she is doing this, or she have trained on this skills for a long time, for ,at very least, five years but I think is more… since she seems to be submise in normal situation too (like she is acting now). That **could** mean hard training and hard treatment. She is also not from here. Because if they would train her like this, the girls would have shown me signs of that.

" '**Observe**' has level up x2"

Since she is becoming calmer and more focus I try use the skill again, to give me more to work here.

"**Observe**"

Title: Companion of the Shield (oh! nice to know)

Lydia of Tarvin A.K.A

Level ?

Stats ?

A long time citizen of Tavin have come together with her best friend ,Veralis, to live there, she have coming to that village in the young age of fourteen have escaped ?, she have a dark past that even Veralis or ,the now deceased, Glory do not know.

She is a human native of Melmorac. Her father have die long ago, her mother ? is never comment.

She don't have many friends (ouch… why put this here skill?)

People comment that she is a Shadow serving Melmorac as a spy in the village and distrust her a lot. (Well this explain, be different **and** be considered to be a enemy within them explain a lot).

"Be your greater knowledge of the mind of a single person your **Psychology** has level up" Hum, I am probably in the right direction

What I need now is to remove this dark energy from her. If she was from Avalon she would be in one of the 'enraged' stat now, which is when a person very close to become a berserk. That happens when we, in Avalon, get imbalanced energy (like this case), very dark and powerful feelings (lease common… you need to be fully immerse in that felling) or when some massive damage happens (in Avalon something like be decapitated… that make one close to be a berserk… and not kill the person, you need to break a core inside the chest to kill) . I believe that she is not that close to a berserk or if that is possible here, but I want to help her.

I repeated myself.

"In the area from here to the village, there was a very dark and evil energy…."

She open her mouth, scared for the village… or more probably for her friend.

"wait, let me talk" I said "I have purge most of the dark energy, that was the reason for the dogs escape from the village and the feeling of hope and love that was in the air… have you feel my energy? Or the dark one ?, you can speak freely I will not judge."

Her lower her head again and say "both" I still look to her and raise the warm from the room " I feel a dense and dark energy, before to get the desired to kill you Hero-sama, and I… have also feel your love… even someone dirt like me could feel that". She said with obvious self-deprecation.

I lower myself until she need to look down to speak to me (if she look to my eyes… witch she is not doing now) and start to talk slowing and in a firm way.

"To resist so much dark energy that has invaded you now was Very impressed" she look to me with hope in the eyes before that self-deprecation kill it and she try to speak… I raise my hand slowing try to get hers.

"**Psychology** has level up" "you have removed the command to kill the hero for this person"

" To resist the dark energy that is follow you for all you live, is an act worthy of a hero, to still cared for people like I **know** that you do is the sign of very caring person and firm character… and a pure soul" She tremble try to interrupted me but could not.

"**Psychology** has level up" yes! More. "you have removed the temporary state of feeling of being very afraid and confused in this person"

"This dark energy have tried to corrupt you, make you more angry, more afraid, and even making people distrusted you more" she lower her head more "That stop now!, I will not allow a person as good as you to feel like that for even a minute more, go to the center of this room below that ball of light (that I have make again) then I will purged that, make that feel my fury, and make that regret to have enter your body for even second" I say firm and loud touch her hand, raising her warm and putting feelings in my mana (them feeling them myself), feeling purpose, hope a courage. I now that speaking like this is far to much, but to rise morality or to be in control, we need to do that this way.

"**Psychology** has level upx 5" I can 'see' that she is winning against the dark energy.

"You have put the temporary feeling of courage, the focus of this person have be temporary improved to one and half time the original one"

She hold my hand, getting a stronger hold be the second, and hope start again to appear in her eyes, a promised of a thousand Suns.

"Help me to help you, cleansed yourself, become the heroine of your own life, become that person that you are destined to be!"

She starts to walk, still hold my hand, going to the center of the room. I ,getting used of her energy, raise the energy that I put on her.

"**Psychology** has level up"

She lower herself and sit there on the center of the room (and of the circle below). I put my left hand on her belly and direct her to lay her back on the floor, and put energy from there directly to her core (of her energy). I try to remove the tension on her body making my energy pass on tense areas at make her relax her muscles.

"**Psychology** has level up"

"Help me" I say" "think and do what I say and ignored everything else, try not think what I not saying" she do that... instantly… yeah some motherfucker have make a child-soldier… if I meet that person… I think that will probably end very badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same moment. In Foburei's cathedral of the four heroes

At the cathedral of the four heroes in the greatest country, in a place above the Queen of Melmorac at the ceiling the air there temple a lot for an instant before stop, and a single drop of water appear from nowhere, later the shadow there would ask herself "what the fuck was that?!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again returning to Iwatani Naofumi

"Think with me, focus your mind on Veranis, on Glory and in the girls" She is the first here, she probably have run to here, to help the girls, in the moment that the attack on the villaged … or she is a greater in stealth that I am at 'see' at the moment. I ask her to think that because love seems to be an alien feeling to the dark energy for some reason.

"think only how much you care for them, and they for you"

"Focus in the warm energy inside of you that I am making"

"focus on my energy inside you, open your mouth and breath from there, and forget everything else."

She succeeds in each step that I comand. I am succeeding in removing this dark energy I 'see' that energy is getting inside the shield (going to the green gem), hum maybe I need to use holy energy on me too, after finish here.

"You have make a **very** smart decision your intelligent has max up, you have get +1 point on there, thus max it out" OH shit! The 'game' is really trying to make me going for this direction

"For understand the will of the world, you have get 200 fame, and 3% to your XP" oh shit!, oh shit!.

Need to work on that in the moment that I finish here. Well here the hard part.

I focus only in generated the 'holy' mana and how to send it to her. When her body was begin to be saturated and the dark was no longer leaven her as easy as before. I make a beach ball of 'holy' mana, at same that I satured myself with fire mana and 'holy' mana to do to her what I have done to this land.

"You have remove part of the darkness from you you get…." Not now, I need to focus. removing the blue box from my vision and later i will see the log.

I look to her eyes, which still are focus on me, and say.

"Now is more difficult part, I need to ask if I can hug you, so that I have the most constant possible. That will make a stronger reaction on you, which will make you act very funny for some moments, until I correct the effect." I ask

She look to me, still breath with her mouth, and say "yes" the fire in her eyes are growing and she is fight not to rise her breath rate (and her heart is beating like crazy).

"I will breath together with you, will look at your eyes and your eyes only until the duration of this ends". I talk slowing "I sorry for ask this much, considering that I am a complete strange for you"

She shake her head and say "To not listen the voices… to hear the voices begging me to make it stop, to feel this at easy… I have no words to describe" she look at me with a sincere smile "I am sorry to make you uncomfortable but I would do far worse than that to remove it, if that is what you are asking that will clean me whole, then I beg you, Oh great Hero-sama, remove the darkness from me." she say being complete serious.

"Is not uncomfortable for me, but what I am about to do, will connect our feelings for a instant and I will bring a more powerful feeling of love and hope in you that the one you have well in the forest" I say stating the truth.

I see her fighting something inside of her, but in the end her desire to be free of the dark seem to won because she say. "So connect us, bring me to the light". She say clearly and with a want in her voice.

"very well, focus in your breath with you mouth for as long as you can, look to my eyes for as long as you can, focus you mind in yours loved ones for as long as you can. Because… this **will** be powerful." I almost say because I will burn you, them I remember that they could not get the reference if my brother or the heroes before him has not teach about the paths of Avalon and how we use the elements to describe feeling (which to us is not a so distante association... one can truly burn with the energy of love... just imagen 'my little punny' with all the charactes as the Phoenix of x-man and you can have a ideia that how bad that can turn).

**Warning lime start… **

"Well here I come" I say lowing myself.

I put my feet lower that her hips, so that when I touch her belly with mine, ours hips touch each other and with that give the most possible contact with her thorax as possible (since head,chest, abdomen and hips are the place with the power flowing the most).

Her breath get faster, her legs spread, which make difficult put my legs outside her. I take her hands with mine and begin to stretch them as far from the head as possible (like stretch them above the head when the person is raised). I touch her forehead with mine, looking her eyes with my glowed eyes, which are with a more light tone of blue thank for the type of mana used right now.

Her legs captured my hip, I can feel her feelings already and she is feeling the mana I am putting together with my feelings (in this case of care and the want of her get better). She is transmitting a lot of passion and even love between of connected manas (to be more precise our center of power). She hold me with her legs very strongly, her mouth close on mine, with that she is breathing most with her nose. Thanks to the fact that I can manipulated the air (very poorly) and this body of mine is already above the one I have on the real world, I succeed them in bring more air with my breath to her mouth… at same time that I try lower her tongue, that have enter mine, from twisted on my mouth making the transfer of air more difficult… if I have a greater control of the air that would be not a problem, but I need to work with what I have at moment.

Since she is trying to bring our interlaced hands to our bodies, and I can already listen from her energy that is what she want… and make them dance in our bodies, but let's not think much on that and with this amount of 'love' mana that i am using is a wolder that she is not dry humping my groin is already, this amount is greater them some people in Avalon in the begin of the training can take without act like dogs… never mind she already doing this. Good try for a first time nonetheless.

I Focus in a more calm energy, and a more selfless form of love (which extremly dificult... giving how have teach me how to do this), while holding of my feelings to be as calm and caring as possible…. I truly wish I could remove the rest of the dark energy without traumatizing this woman like this. But that would take time and skill that I don't have in the moment.

Well we are almost in the end of the process, I can 'see' almost all the dark going from her body to the shield … now I can 'see' that are some in me too, which I could not 'see' before… which is very dangerous though because the other heroes will have the save dificult or more considering that I far better that my brother at 'seeing' things… and he is a **FAR **better warrior that me… since there still a civilization here and they succeeded in 'poison' him and, more important, killing him, them my brother has not got enraged or, god forgive us all, get in a berserk stated. There is a reason why a 8 years old boy (in the game) was named be the Avalon with the a true name like the one him get, 'The Greatest and Mightiest Storm',… if truly piss of… nothing here would remain to tell the tale ( even considering that he would far weaker here that back home).

I also 'see' some dark being removed from the metal of the shield. And the gem have a more pure energy being emitted.

Well let's focus again. God I will hate myself later for this. But for be sure that this darkness is removed in a small period of time I need to get closer and use stronger emotions in my feelings.

I hug tightly at same time that I close my legs on her hips, and bring my body as close to her as possible, our breath are inversed (she breath and I expire my breath in the same time). Then I send the huge ball of light and same time that I send all amount of mana that I can, when being same that is, and take her mana in mine mana and vice-versa and repeat as fast as i can this chance to me to her and again.

Then I truly connected to her, her thoughts, her feelings I can see them all… I truly being evil here making a girl this excluded (from the village) this arouse ,if I not remember Avalon that is, I would ask myself how this is possible… thank god that she is only holding me as strongly as possible to her as now (my consorte would to **far** worse that this... or better). Fortunately I have healed my bones and veins before try doing this… I still smelling as burned flesh and blood… and having damaged muscles… and having burned skin in some parts of my body, but well work is work I guest. And most of works don't have a pretty grey eye and hair beauty thinking to fucking my brain out… or to eat me whole (figured speaking... I hope), maybe I should worry about my chastity? Since I pretty sure that this body of mine is a new one (since my brother is dead here and alive back home then I think that this body is a new one).

**Warning Lime end.**

Good. I cannot sense the evil in her anymore and I can't sense it on me too. I start to put only the second path mana on her (to calm her), I also lower the temperature using the air and water that I have control and make a void in my thought and send that image to her. Make with this the greatest type of cold shower created be man so far (in Avalon that is).

She is still conscious… how is possible I have no ideia, I think that she have a huge control of herself and the training that she have pass probably have a lot of pain control train or similar… which will make the 'meeting' between me and her trainer all sweeter if that is the case. She is breathing fast and her is not focus right with her eyes.

Even them with mana and maybe a heal magic I can have her help me if i must (which i do). At the very last I will not need to worry about the evil energy try to kill me using her… now if that mean that she will not hold me for this I have no idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lydia the huntress

I fell clean, like I have be reborn.

The desire to kill the hero-sama has stop, the voices are quiet, I fell light, like a ton of mass was removed from me.

...I am also very embarrassed to admit that I still very aroused and having an itch of a sort on me. I know that the hero-sama just try to remove the darkness and is not intered in someone as low and dirt as me. But to have the energy of one of the four Gods running in me and what thoughts that **Her**, my 'mother', would have to have the 'enemy' God having purged me, and what she would think about what I want to do him when things are safe, make me do a big smile think in the ugly scowl that she would make, hehehe.

Her training is also useful now for something good. How would thought that having to endure broking bones while training or to have drink aphrodisiac and still hide from dogs… that can smell you. (**author notes**: just to be clear i mean that dog would bite her)

Well Isuccessed at control myself and I look to hero-sama, I kneel before him and say (since tales say that you should never prostated before the beast hero god).

"Thank you so much, I have never fell clean or free as I am now"

He smile and his eyes with a glow with the ocean blue color once again and say.

"I am happy for you, and I am sorry for the last part, I need the time and need to remove the energy as fast as possible" that I would try to kill him was not say or implicit, but I now that he act on that, even when he was nice enough to not think conscious on that.

"Don't need to worry hero-sama, I don't feel bad for the energy that I have receive, in fact many women and even men would kill for receive your blessing" I said.

"Well, them least move on. I need to ask the title above your head mean that would ally yourself with me? If so I would like to ask for your help to protect the girls until we get to the village" he said with a little awkward expression.

"I receive the title in the forest coming at your call. I try to come here before to help the girls, since you have summoned later than that, but the village was being attack be the dogs from many direction and we need as many blades that we could." I say

He look at me and ask "You have get you tittle coming here? From contact with my mana?"

"Yes" I said "I feel the feelings in you energy and want to help you from the dogs, I assume that you could not fight them since you have be summoned so soon, I was also very afraid for the girls, talking about that are they safe?" I am not freaking out for I have complete trust in the strongest of the four heroes (ha! Thank that 'mother' this one is as strong as the one that have kicked the shadows collective asses and the three heroes).

He look focus on a direction, the deposit, and say " physically are complete fine, they probably have still some scratches since I only send a little mana in my aura of healing skill to them, well they also are not afraid since I make sure to help on that, but they very too close from me sending mana with the love and passion feeling inside of it. Fortunately they very already in that room (he point to the deposit) and for I can 'see' for her have just hold and kiss the hell of one another until faint. Which still being bad, was not the worst scenario (I can think what he trying to say), they are young enough to avoid that since they could not think of that and for care enough for one another to the point that would each other would not happen even as drugged with a feeling as they were" he said with one breath (he have one hell of air capacity), it also nice to know that girls have not pass that line, they would pass that line in the future, probably together at some point since they are very close, but thank god is not now, Glory-sama would return to have the hide of the three that have run, leaving they alone… as it now that privilege will mine… if I can take them before our lieder or the rest of the village that its.

" Well least see what I have get and see why that nice dog have safe my hide" the hero say with going in the direction of the estrange dog.

He look at it close it eyes and murmur to himself, "even now there still energy running inside you hum? You race is truly blessed with endurance, this live that you safe I will treasured" he say soothing and after that he put the whole dog inside the shield

"The final words to a hero of the dogs kind has be spoken, you have get more 50 fame for being there in this moment" hum? Get fame for just be here? Amazing.

The hero is looking at his log (probably) and his new shield saying "nice all the dogs shields" , and suddenly his eyes grow big and he say "The shield of the Gaia's dog? Like in the old name of the planet in Avalon? Is that reason that everything there is so close to here!?" (**author notes**: yes is cannon, for willing sacrifices of a part of the body or the whole to get all the shields of that class… in some cases, was not the case for ,like hair of a companion, but the feather count to all firo real shields, so was the dragon and the unlock of the shield of compassion.)

"Hum? Original strength?" the hero say and before a could speak, having a bad feeling for this, he is reading at something that could not see (for I am not in his party).

"You have witnessed a divine hero getting stronger, for removed almost all dark energy in himself, the hero has get more of his original power from Gaia, he has become for closer to be a legendary hero, more than 300 years has pass since the program of Gaia have allow the System 'Shield' to get this close to his original. For witnessed this you have get 1000 fame, you have level up x2, faith has level up x 40 (**author notes**:I know that this is too high), title 'Devoted of the Shield' has being grated to you, title Child of Gaia has being grated to you" oh my Gods. (**author notes**, since their gods are physical there, they have some different ways to say oh my god! And similar things)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few moments before

Iwatani Naofumi

Well now is that is safe to take the loot I will take the bodies of the dogs and explore the why that the last dog safe my life.

I 'see' that his energy is almost clean of the dark energy, good to know that with massive power and with the mana and with it less depth you don't need to go as far as I did today to remove this evil.

Well I hope with raising my skill level and my understand this will become easier. Or else I will truly traumatize a lot of people.

I can 'see' that her case was a lot worse from the people arould here.

Since I did not 'see' that on the girls, but that could be because they have more contact with holy magic, and I cannot see it on the people riding to here, but they still a lot far from here. I think that one of them could have this dark energy. If this is the case, I need to discover the reasons, for the similarities between this and the berserks of Avalon are begin to disturb me, this place is too similar. And the amount of power here is too low compared to 'home', if the game of Avalon is a preparation for here the legends of the begin of our world will be true here? The same places and the same names?

I spoke some words to the dog and start to give his body to the shield. I think of more things similar

For example I can 'see' the mana of the dog going to the ground, back home this means that he going to start the cycle of reborn and returning to Gaia, giving her the experiences that he collect in his life, until he return to a 'clean state' and go back here. (author notes: with is more or less canon).

If this is Gaia (the principal planet in the game of Avalon) then what about the city of Atlantis? (yeah they chose that doom name… and we re-used it) and other cities of legends, the places of power like the 'abysm of the sea', the legendary creatures that existed like that giant turtle that protect the north? The star here has the name of 'Sun' like on earth or Avalon. Well and why I was choosing here? was random? Why not our warriors or at last give us a direct instruction? I know that the director of the Magen company (the company of that have make Avalon) would give as much information as possible… and is if not truly a random thing. Then a company with the name of shield (Magen= shield), which is name that should not be used lightly (since the is in the 'red star of David is a very powerful and meanly name to the Jewish), The director even knowing this has choose that name and the 'Shield of David' (also know as the Star of David) as it the symbol for the company… which was only possible considering the almost miracles medicines and healing techniques that the company start with that give the company a near legendary status. Even with that the company only was allowed to have that name for the actions of the president (before the start of the company) that have make on the world war two… and now that I think about that how someone become a veteran **and** a war hero of the first world war, the second **and** make a global company and make so much advance to healing technology to be alive to this day ,2015,… more that 100 years from the begin of the war, Hell even his name is strangely appropriated, Osamu Ryo (ruler + excellent), and he have more that 150 years of age. If one gather this all with the fact that I am using the 'divine shield' that excel at defensing and healing… well one can assume that this would help in war or heal companies at very least.

let's move on until i can get adicional information. is probably a good ideia see if the computer and the cel work here. Any way i will put on the inventory the cel.

Well I turned on the log and see what I have get

"You have discover the name of Gaia (oh shit), the title 'Warrior of Gaia' has being complete released you get 2000 fame for be the first in 50 years to use this title again (probably my brother)" "you have discover the name of the planet and it star '**geography' **has being created" "you have knowledge of ancient cities and location **geography** has level up x 15**,****Archaeology **has level up x 20 (oh shit!)" "you the first to know the name of the first shield, Osamu Ryo, you get 2000 and the title 'Great Archaeologist (oh my fuck shit! This world **Have **berserks it need to have for the shit on Avalon)**'**

"You have consume, with the shield, a willing, powerful and pure member of a race, the dogs, you have unlock all the shields of the dog race (shit, this shield accepted and work better sacrifices?) "

Many shields appears and I speak again, for having more profs to the theory that this is truly the Gaia of the game Avalon.

I say "The shield of the Gaia's dog? Like in the old name of the planet in Avalon? Is that reason that everything there is so close to there!?"

"Shield of the Gaia's dog was being unsealed; you have to be level 120 to use it. You get additional 5% to your reputation, good and bad, when dealing with dogs or creatures that interact with them, cats for example, yours dogs get additional 5% in the xp. All your skill relatec to dogs get additional 200% to level up, all your skill related to dog get additional 10% in their effects (including healing and damage).

"White dog shield was unsealed, you get the skill '**track'"**

"Black dog shield was unsealed, you get the skill '**Hide'**"

"Red dog shield was unsealed, your '**intimidate'** has level up"

"Grey dog shield was unsealed, you skill **leadership** has level up"

"Brown dog shield (1,2,3) was unsealed, you get the skill **dog growth (1,2,3)** and **correction (1,2,3), growth revision (large)" **(author notes: just to make more easy to read, I put they all of growth skill here in this one)

"Dog meat shield was unsealed, dismantling techniques + 1 you have learn **skinning **skill"

"Dog (other parts) shields was unsealed, you have get +1 dexterity (extra point), 10 + defense, and the skill** improved sense: smell** (using mana to strengthen)".

"Shield of the guarding of the underworld 1: the hound of the Baskerville was unsealed. You need to be level 20, you get the technique [**soul eater**]"

"You have improved many of your skill and have made a great service for Gaia. You have level up x 2" (author notes: like I have say is possible to level up with level up the skills and some service are reward, because Gaia also give XP when a person grown and get 'experience in life' so is possible to level up be maturing as a person… but is difficult in higher levels).

"Shield of the guarding of the underworld 2: Orthrus was unsealed, you need to be level 50 to use it, the skill **spiritual vision** was learn."

"Shield of the guarding of the underworld 3: Cerberus was unsealed, you need to be level 110 to use it, you now can do damage to spiritual being with your body, warning: you need to have contact to cause full damage, and is possible to turn it off (to not destroy souls when it not required), warning 2: Gaia don't like this skill very much" (this planet have some level of self-awareness?)

"**Geography **has level up" (oh shit, it have awareness)

Reading the next parts of the log, I spoke loud without notice it.

"Hum? Original strength?" because what i was reading was taking my full attention (I was still seeding mana to the ground, but that was a automatic reaction)

"You are cleaning some of systens of Gaia including the system known as Shield, you are closer to it system (it 'spirit'), you have unlock the base stats to 30 as max, you can level up to level 85, you can use weapons, tools and magic to do damage, you can learn all skill and magic that are not corrupt by the enemy, you can use all martial techniques that you know" "You also can use the inventory to it full system (you still need to level up streght to carry more".

So that is the planet is aware, it have a 'system' of a kind that interact with us, the enemy of it is corrupting that system and us, and is spreading if the comment about all that system being lock and the restriction of level that was higher on the past.

"You have made a wise and smart deduction, +1 intelligence , +1 wisdom" considering my stats in this two, to get this much means that the planet really is happy for my decisions or how I working so far.

"You have get +1 intelligence , +1 wisdom for a good deduction" yeah really happy.

I finally move from the position where I was putting the dog corpse on the shield, because the people that have come from the village are here (I lost too much time on this shit), for precaution I prepare myself to battle, even considering that I 'sense' no 'killer intent' on them, for they were not reading themselves to battle, for they are covering their skin and weapons with mana, they are in a ready instance with their weapons, are not seeding with their 'fight spirit' the desire to fight (but again I am 'seeing' very badly) and their heart and blood suggest only that they are agitated not that they are tense themselves to battle. But since I still new here is probably a good idea them to show a position of streght.

I rise with my 'fight spirit' covering my body in a tenuous blue light, my eyes are emitting a deep blue color, which show that I will not hesitated in a fight (if they can understand that I mean that), I rise with a relax posture, already firming my feets.

The lieder, the one better arm and better trained, tense before relax a start to open his hand, almost all others in that party are glued on me with bulging eyes (one of them murmuring 'the shield') and an albino girl in that party is locking her eyes on Lydia and vise-versa and is relaxing already.

Since I think that I have cause a good impression, I do, a very brief, battle inspection in the lieder in a way that my brother would do (look to the weapons and arms them for a weakness) and I speak quietly.

"Who enter my house with weapons on hands?"

Some of them drop the weapons already. And their lieder finish showing his hands (still with his sword being hold with a thump and the palm).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end notes: I stopping here, so do not have a cliffhanger (since this is not a battle situation). Well hope that you people have like this chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Now a omake since no one make a joke for the ridiculous long skill name that I have put.

And in this chapter is the principal reason for the why this is AU (there are others). On this story the 1º shield have created a game on his world to prepare the new hero of shield, he also do more things to help. I also like to comment (warning: spoiler ahead )that in the world of shield (his original word) is possible to use magic. i assume that comes from the soul. Since the body of the hero was mostly the same (and in that world magic was not know... or is how it appears to be). any way, the next chapter will, probably, be one the world shield and on Gaia.

Battle of the countries as Yu-gi-oh. (parody)

The summoners of Melmorac are preparing for a battle against the summoners of Silt Welt.

The battleground was ready for a battle in the shadow realm.

Melmorac: We summon the hero of the staff: A.K.A the Wise King (dark magician).

Silt Welt: We summon the 9º hero of the shield: A.K.A Blue-Eyes Beast Hero God (blue-eyes white dragon)

They attack each other and only the shield survive.

The summon smile, and all summoners could now look with more atention (time) to the summon. He have a very common Japanese face, a bad treated hair that reach his shoulders, extremely long arms (compare to rest of the body) that reach his knees, and a strong and slim body. But was his eyes that lock the summoners attention they very could green eyes that were looking at all of them (even his summoners) looking for weakness, eating all of them with the pressure of his very existence.

Melmorac: We are doomed.

And they truly were, in 7 days all of the summoners and the lands of Melmorac were in the hands of Silt Welt


	5. Chapter 5: Strengthening a position

Hero of Shield Harem edition; Moonlight Sculptor Mod

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of "Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari" or "The gamer" or "The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor". This work has no intention of get money, if some author like some elements that I put on this story be free to take it and abused the hell of it.

**This is not the final version and I still have not fix the errors that i can find**.

"I will become hokage" a person or a creature

'_n-n-naruto-kun I like you so much' _a person speaking in his/her mind

"**one thousand years of death**" someone using a skill, technique or magic.

[You have learned '**one thousand years of death**'] a blue box appears. (to make easier and more clean when a box opens or when they are look at something from the game inself).

**Author notes: Once again I would like to appreciate the readers that have look at my story, I would like to thank all who are following or putting it at favorite, and all reviews (even the guest one since he had not offend me or anyone) and all that have read this story^^.**

**I would like to note that in this vacation is very probable that I succeed at make more two chapter (counting this one) and make a cross-over of this universe with another one. Maybe I can do more or even less is this two weeks. Let's see.**

**I would like to observe that this story even being AU try to use canon as much as possible, all techniques on this one I can see the characters using, since they learn stupidly fast. For example how to use their weapons in less the one month, learn magic and write at same time that the hero is learning medicine, cooking (more of), skinning, manufacture and improving himself as a better fighter.**

**Warning: heavy spoilers of canon ahead **

**Well they can be genius, but considering that are many natives that learn techniques at moment they level up or get a holy weapon of sort (many cases like Rishia or Firo use of wind magic) or then can be a system. The hero comment that earth there have XP inside of it and some point he comment that it 'talk' with him, well to me that is strange, and at some points the hero comment that he could not look at some weapon (the spirit turtle sword… I think) for not be a 'high enough at evaluation'.**

**I will not touch the demi-humans right now, put many creatures didn't need to be teach how to speak or interact with the ambient.**

**Well this can be because this serie is Shounen, but here is Seinen, so even if there is a restriction or a stupid character that for the comments of the others should not be the case, well here there is reason like the corruption that I am using. Just look at the dogs they attack in a very stupid manner but they were very high on the corruption, if they were with less or allow that to happen they would fight way better than what happened.**

**A little side-note I am trying make the story easier to read so I am putting the 'xxxxx' to cut the scenes and I am putting now the [xxxxx] to show the gamer's box.**

**Well lets go on.**

**P.S: Please note that all the '**_chronicles of the four gods' __**is either a **_**history book or a religious one, so in there will have mistakes, like how things have happend or what someone look like. That will make a little twist on this story, a minor one, but will make.**

**Also I would like to put here my thanks to the communities 'Gamer Com' and 'My all times favorite' for put my story there, I was really happy when I read that^^.**

**P.S.S: The Seaetto (father) is describe as a noble and honorable, but also as more flexible that his daughter and as the leader of the army, my version will act honorable but will accept dirt tactics when they save lifes and will swear a lot. **

**Chapter 5**. **Strengthening a position, gathering allies**

_The One with a sword walk in a desolated land_

_The sound of roars and wing beats were so strong _

_that have make the land itself temple_

_Even them the one with a sword walk calmly_

_His eyes narrow when he sees_

_How much the land was being corrupted_

_A black and void land with dead trees_

_To one point of horizon to the other_

_He looks like he made a judgment in his mind_

_Because he draw his sword with both hands _

_That instrument that have never fail it master_

_And that have kill all that he commands to_

_It now shines with power and it presence joins the one of it master_

_Now for a moment it seems that everything and everyone stop at this presence_

_That all hearts stop, that all muscle stop, that all things stop_

_That was not true because_

_Only everything in horizon stops for an instant._

_Until moviment start again_

_Wind strong enoght to remove all the earth to the stones below_

_It appears before the one with a sword_

_The sun himself is block by the shadow half a mile ahead from_

_The one with the sword_

_Behind that one shadow more gigants shadows_

_Almost as big_

_And with numbers so big_

_That seems that heaven itself is being block_

_Not impress with that, the one with a sword speaks_

'_Be the will of the One I am here_

_Be the judgment of The Bow you all have be_

_Considered guilty_

_Be my will and my sword_

_You will meet your doom_

_For a last moment your words_

_Will be listen, your reason be considered_

_And mercies can be giving_

_If you all choice to fix the sacrilege that _

_You all comments'_

_The snakes flying above him_

_Circle him and the bigger dragon in there speaks_

'_Your time is over_

_The time of our mother is over_

_The time of the others dragons tribes is over_

_And the time of All-fathers is over'_

_Silence is all that the one with the sword do for listen this challenge_

_For his anger was too pure_

_To the point to stop a God_

_Likes the one with a sword_

_The one with a sword speaks_

'_you dare?_

_After receiving a trial?_

_After the one is all spokes?_

_After the his voice above the ground_

_Tried to persuade you all?_

_After the one that give your very mind_

_Had… begged to you!?_

_NO! for this._

_Over is your time.'_

_The sword that can kill all Works in that they_

_And in that day it have being swing_

_The black land had become red_

_The stones plain becomes_

_Mountainous terrain of dead flesh_

_The souls of the pride dragons_

_Spiritual dust._

_Cover with the dark blood red that was almost black_

_The one with a sword says_

'_No,his time will not be over.'_

'_Not until mine is'_

_Then the one with a sword summon_

_The one with a spear, the one with a bow_

_And the four managers that work below them_

_For the task of clean and purge_

_That land was too huge for the one with a sword alone to do_

_And the task of the one with a shield_

_Too important and time sensitive_

_To be stopped as it's for this moments _

_Because of that they worked together_

_And with two days the task that_

_The one with the shield_

_Would do in less than a day_

_Even after that was a scar made in the land_

_Even them the dark blood had remain_

_In some amounts in_

_The clothes of the Gods_

_No matter how much they try to clean it. _

_These are some parts of 'heralds of the waves' removed from 'chronicles of the four gods: The sword._

_Time is 105 years before the waves. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: . **Strengthening a position, gathering allies**

**A few minutes before the summon **

**Tavin village**

**Sir Mario Seaetto (author notes if someone find where in the web chapters are his first name please put on the reviews if not this will be his name) **

He could not believe how bad this day was becoming. With the waves coming near. The queen has command the army to be mobilized, and with his king that is, normally, his superior in the army was being too crazy to be trust with this, he, Seatto, was force to lead the army as the new right hand of the queen.

They are already prepare the most they could the most possible position to the wave to start, that was thank for the last hero of shield creation… he could be a monster in the battlefield, but no one will say that he was not a genius like our king (at his prime), one of his discover was how to locate the center of wave. With a use of instruments that can detect the 'dragon pulse' we detect a point of convergence using triangulation to pin point it… we still don't know the exactly area, but we know that is close to here and the port (or that was I understand when I was told by the Queen).

We assume that was the port, for it have more people, well seem that we assume wrought.

The actives of the monsters in this region is getting bigger (and no one in the army have say that for me), the time for the wave was short, and even then the the leaders of the nations are still are fighting for how get what hero (how the fuck they are still doing that!).

Hell this first wave number of death will be astronomic!.

Now he need to put more soldiers on this village and the other little ones where he is lord of. Which mean fight with the lord of the port for said soldiers. The priests are making things even more difficult (mainly the priest on his personal squad, but they all área annoy at very last). And to call the soldiers he is using a crystal ball and it 'antenna' (to increase the range) to give said orders from afar, but said command was being interrupted (not the signal but the command for the soldiers).

Do add salt to injures, the transportation of the civilians to the port is not going well. For the increase of the number of monster, their levels and the number of attacks, the civilians would need an escort (since they are too low level), none of the soldiers that have report to him that where doing that where here…which means as soon as this day ends he would use the antena at this village with the crystal ball to send the report to the queen to put a trial in the lord in the port, investigate the church of the three saint heroes, and execute the soldiers that should be here using the martial law for the severe invasion of duty.

For all of this problems, he was force to come here personally to see things and wait the other troops that will fortify this position and bring the civilians to safety… or face his wrath, He have here only the firo reals of his squad, said squad, one of the blasted priest, and the guard of this village of his (which are almost all demi-human… which make his other soldiers be more unwilling to help… damn your discriminations and your ways)

Now three soldiers have lead the priestess of this village and a minor noble (if the story of her father be a prince is true) has not only done the supreme imbecility action to try to escort the two little girls alone, they come here… without they. I will have their head for this when all this is over.

When I gather my squad, minus the damn priest, for he will never put the foot in that curse temple of demons (his words not mine), and coordinate my militia to protect my village (even old man Tavin is here to help) for the time that I am gone in the temple rescuing the girls (I hope). The ex-shadow and the mage of the village are trying to calm the parents of Raphtalia, Gabriela and Peter, since they are too low level to help here or there in the temple. (**author notes**: I have given they European names for their daughter have one… even if canon don't make sense since they come from the east of this word)

When we were ready of course something has to happen.

For the damn demon dogs have done a mass attack here in the village. The damn things can jump even the wall that we have make that high for this exact reason… and for all the super-humans creatures and for all heroes of the shield of the past.

While I try to be in more than one place at same time, killing all the damn things that I could at same time that I make commands, I was already thinking in the number of deaths that would occur this time. Then it happened how was that possible. But the pillar in the center of the village was telling us that yes **He** was here.

I don't know how she done that, I don't know if **He** is truly here like the pillar in the center of the village is telling us. But I do know that the symbol to the shield is shining in the part that show us if a one of the legendary weapons (the four Gods and the seven start heroes) is near and active (with a hero), which mean that the hero of shield has being summoned.

I truly could kiss Ilias for this miracle right now. I can see around my squad and my militia fighting better for the rise morality. We all know how much of a monster the shield is… if the legends are true then he will be stronger that the one before him like the one before was stronger than his predecessor and… to be one stronger that his predecessor what kind of monster we will get this time?.

I see Lydia running ahead to save the hero. Good!. Since the begin of his journey then this is the moment that the heroes are more vulnerable than any other moment, then is the time for scouts or a party for the hero, is a must for his (or her) protection, Even with the 'cheat' that the shields usually have (that was what the others heroes called it, I don't give a fuck about that) that give they the rest of their power and skill just moments after they are summoned. They still get, at most, the level 18 if their church is right about the last one being the higher that they, the Shields heroes, have got so far.

Veralis is crying for Lydia for comeback… thank God that the both are on my squad for the moment (meaning that they will reunited soon enough), for one of them would yell on me (try to I mean) until I 'give up' to go help the other. Which we will do as soon as we kill all dawn dog anyway.

I was already returning for my rhythm, thinking if was possible for this shield be stronger that the last monster that their world has spawned here. Because I sure as hell that not only something very wrought is necessary to make them, I also was serving the army in the last years of the 'beast hero God'… I need to agree that he is either a beast or a demon lord for what I have see and what I was told.

Then the land start to change it energy, I can use dragon pulse and I can use Hengen Musou, so I was the first to sense it. But I was not the last one. Oh no!, all the damn dogs stop for a moment (and I killed three dogs thank for that Ha!). I could sense that is holy energy coming from the ground. Make the damn dogs weaker… and giving us strength?! What? I think that is coming from the temple. But that is a hour from here, it should not be possible for even a full trained priest to… is the fucking hero of shield, it has to be.

All dogs try to escape from all directions' possible (including the damn wall… one of them has being literally try run on the wall ha!ha! didn't work),and sure we used that opportunity try to kill all of the damn creatures as was possible, but they are still mid-level creatures and probably are using their skill for racial memory (even some demi-human have that, is damn convenient to have) to see what the fuck has happened, and probably have discover that the shield has come… or learn by my fucking soldiers yelling 'the shield is here' for many times, has given the damn creatures a tip I will never know now will I?.

Then to make my day even better, I sense the evil that normally precedes the begin of wave. It starting before the time, again? How? The information that we have say that only is possible when filthy traitors help the waves!

And once again the Shield show me, why you should never piss him off. I don't know how he did that. but his power has begun to send on the ground and air a type of holy magic that I never see or sense before. How? Why this make my heart feel hope and ?love? I am seeing my decease wife and my daughter (that one is a more pure form of love).

In minutes the dark energy lost, and the ground get more and more holy energy.

That is it. No matter what, no matter how. The hero must survive. I use the long range function of the antenna and the crystal ball and send a code to HQ, I speak, in code, the nature of the event and request more shadows and backup from the central, because if necessary the hero will not fight on this round of wave… he just become too valuable to die here.

The squad is ready, I command the damn priest to heal the injured and to be useful (the last one is a very tal command, and I have command the three dumbasses to go to the forest and go to the other villagers and kill the demons there (hahaha yeah I can totally see that happen and no, is not me trying to speed the Court-martial to execute them).

With that over, we go top speed to the temple; Veralis is on my back (since she and Lydia are, normally, on the militia and not on my squad), and I need to tell at last that something good for my old bones (I on my fifties) for this womans 'girls' are tight on my back… because her is being deep shit frightened for her surrogate family (fuck I am becoming too much of a dirt old man to work with this shit, focus man, focus).

Well we go to the temple and with the dragon pulse, I sense the girls on the deposit (good think hero), Lydia and… what the fuck is that. Its have to be the Shield. I could sense the magic of land enter his body and returing with such numbers that he could pass as a ley line if his was lying down. And not only that, his 'battle spirit' was huge. Not as big as the former hero, but he was fighting the waves for fifteen years (I have 'meet' him in the his tenth year here).

We go I commanding my troops to not, under not fucking what, make him angry at us… we still enter with weapons on hand for the chance of demons that I could not see. And that was just perfect considering the amount of holy mana in the air that show how much that is a bad ideia and the chance that he resent us for this.

In the moment that we enter the temple (and get in position on the former door) we meet **Him, **without a doubt, the place that they are Spawn in that world must be hell. because i can see a shadow of the former demon on this one.

I see the blue aura that the former hero have need 6 mouths to created that, I sense he using both a strange and superior form of dragon pulse and of Hengen Musou than mine was.

That was not what disturb me the most, oh no!, what was have disturb me the most was his skill and level (that i am Reading with observe). For the first was too low to explain the later. And that (the skills) was how they level up so fast in the begin (cheating to rise the skill level to level up themselves). The explanation? The giant damn dogs that most be at the very last mid-level ones dead in the temple giving him the XP for this.

With this least the two hour, I could see with observe, that his was level 20 and his discretion on his 'character' background was that he have help end their waves and that he have stop their civil war. How! This! Was! Possible! When he 'awake' his memories we will have the 'ultimate beast'? he could stop a entire civilization of beasts like the Shields that come before?

Then he rise, I could see that he was preparing to fight or run (hahaha…we are fuck) he turn those devil eyes of his on us.

And calmly say 'Who enter my house with weapons on arms', and everyone drop their weapons.

I already show my empty hands… fuck I am still holding my weapon and some of the soldiers are on shock (with the damn weapons on hand).

Them at the moment I just say.

"We surrender to the shield! And we would like to be your underlines" please let that work. We need him at our side (and survive to that).

He look at my eyes, seemingly ignoring the others (that was a lie I see his adjusting himself to them), and say.

"I don't sense the dark energy on you, like the dogs or the center of this wave…" wait what? He can sense the center?

Before I could stop myself I interrupt him and say "What, where is the damn wave will star?" fuck, we are so dead.

He smile and a pulse…fuck… of peace? Wait what? A aura of peace and healing surround us (I can now that he was wounded… but healing way faster that it should be possible without magic).

I calm myself and he rise a hand more or less to northwest and say

" the center is above the ground and from 15 kilometers from here in direct line to that direction**" **"I believe that it is northwest" it was "and will 'awake' in five to eight days…" wait "… if I or other people don't use what you call 'holy mana' to slow and weaker it…" what!

"What! You can fight the waves directly?"

He seems to be annoying for the interruptions, but his aura is still a very calm one and the very air of this temple seems to be try to warm us. I could see his use of psychology to calm us. This is very good, because that mean that will not fight and be killed.

"This place was comment for those that come before me that it is very close to Avalon has it not?…" yeah only with 'weaker creatures' if they are to believe.

"In Avalon my class is used to see, and fight the influence of the berserks of our land" wait this hero here is not a 'beast class' my 'observe' is telling that he is a 'staff class near aspect'(what the fuck is that) …and his title together with the Gaia one is telling that he is a sage (probably was a sage class them).

"We can slow them, and fight the very power of them in the land, better even that the lord themselves" …the 'lord-class' of that place?

I need to interrupt.

"So you are a staff near aspect? In what this make you different from the other shields?"

He blink and hold his head. Hope that he will not awake he start to remember and don't like what he see, we will be fucked.

His eyes glow with more power and I sense he give me his full focus.

"I am sage-class. That means are probably closer to your magic users here that any other hero from the past" I note that he include the other ones "if the levels and skills are consistent in their grown, then a normal beast is usually in the levels 1000 to 2000" …wait what? " the lord are normally on 400-800 and the sages between 60-100" what? "then I am the closer to use my full power than any of the shields from before, that and I succed in purge the shield from the dark energy that it was inside of it, allowing me more power".

"Just wait a moment!" I say (not demand) "what you mean with clean the holy weapon or your powers?"

He calmly look to me toning down the light in his eyes and answer.

"Don't you think that it stupid that the heroes cannot use weapons, or items or even martial arts to fight for this world? Don't make more sense to allow for them the most resource that Gaia can offer?"

He says that and makes an attack to an imaginary enemy with a dagger… we are save at last, no matter what the wave send us with the shield and the heroes we will win this round against the waves.

I kneel before him (he is not liking that) and I say.

"Shield-sama, I am the commander of the troops of Melromarc, I implore you to help us against the waves, and to speak to the leaders of this world using mine crystal ball"

He blink, and a huge smile appears.

"Yeah least do that" he say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**From the point of view of the hero**

**Iwatani Naofumi**

Let's see, good they truly have no will to fight me, and some are awe at me for some reason (the demi-humans most). I get the feeling that I have make the right choice, for try to make a good first impression being a 'strong being'. Because the level of these people here are really high.

For observe give this information

The leader in his fifties something full equipped armor. Short pink hair? Serious? Will he have pink short hair and beard (a well-made and short one he also have a short mustache). He also is big and have long arms (giving him a big reach), he have a sharp face. The only thing else that call for my attention is the height of his sword that as big as him being 1,9 meter long (super-level strength means bigger arms strength to use more heavy tools or weapons)

[Title: The knight of Melromarc

Name: Mario Seatto

Class: noble of Melromarc

Level: 85 (I note that the max here should be 80 which mean that he is max for a long time, since in the past the max level was higher) (and that level should be above my observe)

Stats: **too low level in observe**

Skills: **too low level in observe**

Description. **Full description require more level in observe. **Mario Seatto is 55 years old. Have being born in Melromarc in the noble family of Seatto. The Seatto family is said to have the blood of the bow that give they their strong sense of justice (**too low level to full description) **, they are a family with strong ties with the queen and her family. They also serve in her army for many generations.

Mario has start on the army when he was 12 as an assisted officer. And is still on the army, only now as the commander being his commands only below to the Queen thanks for the fall of grace of the king.

He wife have die in the day of (**too low level**) and he have one daughter, her names is (**too low level**).

He said to use the magic of dragons the (**too low level**) and the (**too low level**) martial style.

He is the noble that is lord of Tavin and the rest of the region, he have given this difficult land by the queen because (**too low level**).

He has an almost pathological fear or the 9º shield of the battle of in 'the path of three mountains'. Where he and the other young soldiers where allow to live after they lose to the 9º shield.

Feelings: too low level to know

Habits: like pass time with her daughter, like to swear a lot, like to fight with a sword, **too low level to know more **

(**more information require high level or to discover yourself that**)]

So with have an almost perfect knight with a sense of honor, that also can be tough when needed, he also have incredible good posture, mana control and good skill with the sword, the last one I know for the mana running in the blade and the energy on it from uses on the past (remains of energy).

[observe has level up, psychology has level up]

[the minor feeling of 'afraid to anger the Shield' has being given to almost all people in front of you except the girl] which is still looking at Lydia, Why they are not hugging or kiss the hell of one another, I have no idea (for the urge on them is that Strong from i can see and sense).

Well I observe the others even considering that they ways weaker that this one is.

The next stronger (second threat level) have shoulder long red hair, goat horn? Well probably 'demi-human' yellow eyes (with goat eyes), a … extremely good lean body for, a female warrior, she should have more muscles… especially if I judging right the amount of metal on her armor, these plates are thick. She also have a milk color skin.

Strange, no dapple or other marks… is because her energy is making a aura to her protection? for her to have so lean arms on her is probably the game is working on some aspect or her aura helping her (**author notes**: in canon is both… or I have no way to explain why the girls are that strong)

[Title: The laughing warrior

Name: Amada redhorn (no her horn were bone-gray color)

Class: Goat demi-human, civilian of Melromarc

Level: 41 (above the 40 interesting)

(I don't read here anything too special here in her story to help me in this moment)]

The next stronger is a boy. Clearly too young for a front battle and is also clearly a veteran… he can have no more than 16 years, have him start with him with as 12 years old in the army (he look like a long time veteran). He is the only one here from this party that have a 100% Japanese appearance (not a mix of our and European), black and wild hairs, black eyes (with snake eyes), he have 6 bolas (thrown weapon) on his waist. He also have fleckless. why I am think that he should have a yellow rat?

[Title: the trapper that got you too

Name: Ketchum Tavin (…wait)

Level: 37

Class: snake demi human

(again nothing special, but a good trapper can make wonders…of hell… but her mother was born on…Pallet… wait what?)]

This is getting strange. The next one from her look make me think on fate/stay Irisviel, mother of Ilya (the master of berserk). The difference was her eyes are yellow. And her have a leather armor. Oh she have also have owl wings. Not that flyings rats wing but true owl wings.

[Title: Bulleye of Tavin

Name: Hedwig of Tavin (…wait)

Level: 35

Class: Owl demi-human (…. You cannot be serious)

(…. A on this description that is a 'school of magic' which this girl have go, to be …a bodyguard to a boy name Harry? You are fucking me?!) (maybe here legends or histories are real in this world… or the others heroes can being fucking the culture of the planet… I personally think the second one)]

I note two things, the first one is that the probably easier to discover from the mass (like name, origins) are information that observation give easier than some person ones.

[observe has level up]… yeah the world is leading me for this conclusion… I think.

The second one is that people that have a more dark pass have more dark energy. Because contrary to what I have said. I can sense now in all of them the dark in minor amounts, excepted on Mario and Veralis they have way more that a minor one amount in them, both have spent a long time on the capital on this country and both have medium to high amounts.

The next one. And obvious the special person of Lydia. She a little higher than me (5 centimeters), have albinism… with no damage do her skin… how that is possible? because I can 'sense' that she have had a time of mistreatment so that should have scar or marks on the skin (she also ave some bad healed bones… and shortened ligaments on her ?wings?). Oh and she have long white hair (the tip is touching her hips), red ?hawk? eyes and the biggest chest here between the girls (that would be a 'D'?) that probably make some movements difficult but with my senses I think that she is a mage of some kind.

[Title: The magician pariah

Name: Veralis of Tavin, A.K.A: ?fallen?

Class: Hank demi-human

Level: 25

Born ?, from ? and ? from the demi-human race of ?. She have 23 years (mean that is sharing this information), she was sold when she was 5 years old and have stay with her owner ? in the capital of Melromarc until the age of 16 years, were Lydia help she run away, she cannot use her ? for fear and loathing of her race (I am 'seeing' wings hide on her back if what I am sense with her the blood is correct).

She have a great talent at use of battle magic, but have magic is more affinity dark magic, Gaia pure creature will attack her at seeing her (I will purge this energy and see how the dark is forming on her to understand this last comments).

After some time Glory (Ilias mother) has convinced they to stay on the village. The presence of the temple is making her dark presence weaker.

**(Adicional information require greated observe or more inside information**)]

The last ones were the 'mounts' these four… chocobos. How the fuck this world have chocobos… have someone created them with magic? Well they all have higher level than me and obvious intelligence (for their way that the eyes move and the way of flow of the energy on them).

A black 'chocobo', who seems to be the 'leader' of the mounts.

[Title: She who run at north

Names: Boreas Anemoi

Class: phinorial

Level:25]

The other one is a blue (azure) 'chocobo'.

[Title: She who run at East

Name: Euros Anemoi

Class: phinorial

level:24]

The next is a red (vermilion) 'chocobo'

[Title: She who run at South

Name: Notus Anemoi

Class: phinorial

Level: 24]

The last one is a white chocobo, that is with a cloth of 'tiger stripes' on her…. Wait they are trying to say that they are the four mythological creatures from China? Well they still have a long road to level up it seems.

[Title: She who run at West

Name: Zephyrus Anemoi

Class: phinorial

Level: 24]

They seems to be the four 'phinorial' for are the mounts of the squad of Sir Seatto (I believe Veralis is a new addition for the way that the other are making defense positions… without her in that formation… or because they don't have a gold or yellow chocobo).

Well sinse they surrender and i want to help this land i begin to add trust between us, I begin to give them information to add my valor to this country, then he, Sir Mario, gives me a information (probably using observe) that make me blink and hurt my head.

He said that I am 'staff-class near aspect'… how? Why is giving him a information this wrought? As far as I now I am a sage-class near staff. When he said that to me I fell pain for a moment and I remember being on the officer of my boss… before this moment I have never forget a minute of my time with my boss or at work thank for the 'chip' knows as 'magen' for it give the user a booster in memory to the point of never forget something, and I have the newest ('Magen prototype military model 7')… that I have given access to a military product, even on of my company is strange… especially with the time between that and my summon here.

But why make me forget at same time to give me a vital mission? I here now, then shoud not make more sense to they to give me greater tools and instrutions as possible?, because I have given a full heal evaluation and a full vaccine very recently, and now that I think my clothes are tougher that they should be (I was thinking that was the shield working on me), and my cellphone is still working (even after I have fight). And I was pass the front row in the list to give a 'enhancement body'… how the fuck I agree or was allowed considered that am a manager?. That shit is to soldiers, blacks OPs and the likes no civilian no matter how rich they are... well the rich can pay that but is like to buy a ferrary **and** a yacht.

'_I need to look at my phone and the other things after this_.' That should give more information about my situation.

When I was thinking that he kneel (he should now how much we hate submission of any kind, especially if the beast class being the Shields before me), and offer me their version of phone? Oh nice! More information and also more access to connections is always nice.

I ask him about this crytal ball.

"How this work and who we can speak with it"

He looks at me and hit his own chest (still keeling… which is annoying).

"We can talk with HQ, other big cities on this country and with the Queen without much difficult. We can also send signals to other countries." He said.

He also look to me and seems to making a choice and start to speak:

"We also can send codes which are faster and more difficult to interrupt that other signals". He give a little emphasis in the last part.

"Is being a big trouble have the signal interrupted? Is often that it happens?" I ask

He look at me and say "All big countries have spies" He seems to look at Lydia "and we are having too much trouble with the chain of command" "We also have services of protection civilians being interrupted or being slowed… that usually don't happen except on war or later in the waves".

"Well in this case can you give the full description in what I have share to your HQ and the other countries? What more you think we need? You need some information which I can provide?" I ask.

He blinks and seems to try to understanding what I am saying.

"You want help? You would give free information to us?" maybe is because I am the devil of this country that is making dificult to believe me.

"I can be the devil in this country, but I not omniscient and I don't have the information like how your people work, what is need to their protection them, who I need to talk with to help more, and what I know that you people don't and need to know faster. Like how to fight the waves directly as you put, since I have believe that you people knew how to do that" I try to put him at easy.

He swing his arms and say.

"No! no, no, I not trying to offend you, hero-sama, is only that heroes don't like be given commands or instructions, nether they share information or share command"

I incline my head to the side and ask,

"My brother have not work with the people?, I have not help in his training and in raise him, to him to do something like that, and he most of time like to work in groups" I truly cannot see my brother working alone if give a better choice. Which he had.

"No, your…what? You are talking about the former hero of shield?" He ask and now every eye is on me.

"Yes, the forme hero Storm, is my yourger brother" I said and seems that they are already freaking a little… let's be evil them "I was his first teacher and help him to become the great beast that he did become". Which is true, just a small part of that. Most credite for his training is his or uncle Oldest Storm.

Silence meet me so solid that I could almost taste.

"Y-you have trained the former shield?!" "you can make (train) people like your brother?" he saying with clearly weak legs.

A little annoyed that he is saying making (like they are not people) I look at his eyes and say.

"Yes, usually sages like me are better at the begin of the training of the young" "in this world the training of people to fight as warriors will be easier for people like me,a sage, because we have more similar amounts of power to your people, most sage have pass at last hundreds of years with similar levels of power as here and the weakest beast in history would be at very last a 800 to 850 in his level, making dificult to them use their full might or to teach their techniques" I said.

"Now, while I am sending power to the village and removing the taint of dark energy of your people, can you send the signal?" "since that will be safer than the other option".

I need to observe that I can sense their energy and that give a little idea how smart and active they are (but just a little) and a greater feel of their feelings (especially for the amount of water inside the people) which makes me trust more or less on people sinse i can judge them more easily.

He nod at me and make signal with his hands holding the crystal ball with both hands (like a fusion of the manga naruto and how play to a flute).

I walk to the deposit and see what is looking from the inside, I can 'see' the girls, from I can sense, are still sleeping holding each other, they are just sweaty and with their energy still fluctuating (for still being mix together), I send a little of mine and try to put on that the feeling of calmness. They weaker the hold of one another a little. When this is over I will need to talk to them and help them to not become addict to each other energy (which is more easy to occur that one can think).

I return to the knight's squad, at say that girls are safe and sound, and still sleeping.

All people here receive well that information.

Lydia and Veralis are more them the others. The Mustache knight (Sir Seatto) have already send the situation for all of this country center and the Queen (probably the ball have 'send to all' function) and is giving the information for their bitter rival country (Silt Welt), probably because is me that have ask, he latter will give the information to each country that he can reach (the bigger the distance more difficult, or that was is seem to be the case).

He ask me how to fight directly, and I describe how pure feelings mix bad with the bad ones (and vise-versa), how all the dark energy that I can 'sense' from here don't seem to understand love, how it have so much greedy and have so much envy (even to each other… which for a cloud even an evil one is an absurd thought).

He and the other member, excepted Lydia and Veralis, have bring a crystal ball (Mario is holding his still) and for what they are talking they are recording what I am saying.

I note that with enough power and time is possible to remove most part of evil (which I didn't know before with Lydia) if how easy is being remove the dark on them even from mustache knight or Veralis, this was possible give the experience from remove it from the land and from a person that i got, and from what I learn from the energy itself. But still the purge method that I have use is the most powerful and what is removing the most this evil.

Well later I will remove using the other method if needed, none of the ones here are trying to kill me. And the two with the greater amounts are controlling themselves well. Even if Veralis is still being depress if I am reading her energy correctly.

I sense that the their leader have end the transmission and is looking at his log…, probably, since I cannot see his. A side-note is that I finish heal myself… and I am 1,5 kilograms lighter from that.

"What is this?" he ask.

"I cannot see your log if is that". I said while sending a party invitation.

[The person in question is too high level to invite, the person in question is too high in leadership skill to invite, the person in question is on a party already.]

He blink look at me at say.

"my apologies, hero of shield, can you and Lydia enter my party instead. My skill on leadership allow more than 10 members." He said.

"Can I put the girls too? Or I need to wait to them awake" I ask.

He shake his head and say.

"If you are the leader you can enter a raid on their names, and doing that change for a party or chance party members" he said already think that I was the leader "and heroes have additional power if legends are true" he said and send a invitation (without use his hands).

[You and your party are being invite to the raid 'first battalion of Melromarc']

I accepted. And already he has make alterations already.

[Your party have enter the party 'first squad of Melromarc', XP distribuition has change for, 100% to the member 'hero of shield', would like to stay on this part?]

I agree and look at him.

"We need to rise your level as fast as possible also we need to rise your skills. All your question or needs please you only need to ask and will help" he said.

He look at me at says.

"My log is showing me that my max level is now 100 and that I have two times the speed to learn skills, I also have unlock many types of magic that I could never use before. Will be this true for everyone else?" he ask.

"Well, probably, I new here and I am still trying to understand everything that has happened, and everything that I am sensing. But if you people are connected to the land, like we,back home, have being connected to Avalon, them yes. I can make the connection even better and stronger, if I have time to understand and try to put my will in that mix." saying that have make everyone here look to me with chock. Well maybe this is really big deal to them. But this is how a sage fight. We collect our energy and give it to the beast and the land. And they beat the crap from everything that attack us.

Well moving on, let's make a request already.

"I have some skill from the shield, can I use your people help raise it? And why your people are going out of your way to help me?"

Mustache knight, sir Seaetto, look with shine eyes to me and say.

"We don't have a way to stop the waves without fight it's creatures, just because of that you have become someone that all country will want to themselves or to help and only a few would want to kill you… excepted fucking heretics and traitors." It's seems that he is already calming himself (if his profile is corrected he have a lot of fear for the 'shield').

"So even if you are to become the enemy of this nation, I cannot allow the innocents to lost this opportunity to stop the waves…. And also for some reason our leader, The Queen Mirelia Q. Melromarc, like the hero of shield very much. Probably because when your brother…. Crushed us, the army, completely, he have spare the large party of the civilians… and most of the young in the army"

I nod to him looking at his eyes and ask

"And the help with the skill can someone do that for me?" I ask looking around.

Everyone here nod or agree in some form.

"How we can help you sir?." Say mustache knight.

"**Air strike shield" **I think calling my skill.

I put my hand on it and I sense that I could put mana and KI on it, them I put as much as it could hold.

You have learn **KI weapon** your skill **mana weapon** has level up x2 (author notes: the user can change the name of his skill… the hero has change this one without note… for the ridiculous name )

Hum? '**mana weapon' **I look on the skill log and see that I have change the name of **Mana covered weapon **for this new one. Nice to know. And if am the creator maybe I can put a name to give tips to the ones that will come… or just be a dick.

Well I end my work in put as much mana as the shield can hold and I look to the people here and ask.

"Hit as fast and weaker as you can if possible on this shield".

All of them begin to hit shield, including the birds. I note two thing, first Veralis sucks at attack, but she have a good posture, and that posture is very close to the one of Lydia. Maybe Lydia has teach her that? Since she is way better that Veralis in her forms (of martial art). The second thing that I note is the 'chocobos' don't know control their force that much. For after 8 hits the shield breaks. I don't blame them for this since I can sense the focus on them. But I need to ask them out of this training.

**Blocking** has level x 2 well good enough for this one.

**Air strike shield** has level up x 4 hum, maybe is easier to level up this one. Or my energy is counting. Seems to be both

"Hum, bids girls (they are all females) you all have make a great job, but I need you all to help to watch the… statue and tell me if it start to shine with a gold color, if possible do it now if you can do that will be a great help to me" They smile (how do they do that without libs?) and nod to be and go. I note that the black one have understand what I have said (look the underneath the underneath). I blink and say quietly 'later I will ask your help' she nod again and go watch her sisters.

I note that yes the use of the air shield also count as blocking.

"Can someone hit weakly this shield on my arm, while I work if I can bring the skill faster to be used again" the red hair female warrior, begin to hit with a slow rhythm that go faster until she get in a comfort speed (to her).

Mustache knight look at me and say.

"Hero-sama, you can use KI and Mana to booster your skills and bring they back faster. Try to 'sense' the skill on yourself and give it mana, and when it is ready give it more mana in a booster or making a flown inside of it to help you"

I do as he say.

**Air strike shield** has level x 8 ,**mana weapon** and **Ki weapon** has level up x2

They again are look to me strangly.

I look to Sir Seaetto and ask him.

"Hit this point" I point and use light mana to show the exact position "when the shield begin to manifest, to it again when it half complete and use again when it full here" "do it with the same streght"

"**Air strike shield**"

He hit it three times, like he was asked, I note that the shield lost more mana when it hit before full manifestation and is a little weaker but the percentage of the power is high no matter when until is full streght (in the begin 80-85 until 100%, I think, need to test more to be more sure).

"Hit it again everyone, except you lady Amada" I said. She look at me ungly and speaks.

"I am no lady, no sir , I just am a knight, please just call me Amada".

Seems they already calming to my presence. to that have need my mana and a little manipulation of the air around us to make it possible. I wonder if they use my brother as stories to make the children behave. Probably… that and horror stories, war stories and whispers of madness and despair. to take this long to make them confortable at my presence.

Sir Mario looks at me and say.

"Sir I don't want to ask this but. Would be better do this on the village?"

I smile and say.

"It is a good point. And you are way more experience them me. Them I will put my thoughts in words. And we do as you think better. I sense a small darkness even here inside the land and air. Even a small one on the people here (a no so small one)" They look at me with a little fear. Especially Veralis and Lydia. "Don't need to worry I removing it as we speak. And the girls and Lydia are almost clean of it for being here longer than rest of you" Lydia understand that was not the full truth, but have not comment. She did hold the hand of her friend…. And is still hitting the air shield with the other hand… and the legs also.

"While I would need to put more feelings and even touch to remove almost all of it, now I don't sense it manipulating you all with a significant strength, therefore I will help the village first" I look directly at Veralis eyes for a moment. And she nods. Well the amount on her is the bigger and still being easier to remove for the most part. She still easier to depress that it should.

"The land to the village have move dark energy, I already sending most of my power at village to reinforce the land. But I need to stay here until I can purge the land without the circle on the temple helping me" I say.

Mustache knight nod and ask.

"There is a circle below us there is not?" he probably sense it, now that it begin more active.

"The former priestess have tell me. And I can sense it" …or maybe not.

"There is a holy scroll, in this temple, that was written with heavy metal in the ink and other things to help it." "That scroll have a circle almost as strong as the one here, and since we use circles to do group magic, then I also very good at make them thank for my time in the army"

"We can make a circle on there and path with some circle in the route to village (probably in the case of fight, good thinking), I can make it now when you are strengthen the land"

"Good for me, but the second reason is that I want to talk using the crystal ball. I just waiting they assimilate the information. Since the survival of that information is above even my survival" I note.

"Sir Iwatani (he have read my name using a skill?), our queen is with the rest of the leaders of this world, they are fighting to the right to summon the heroes (oh?), now she probably discussing with her allies, would you like me to ask her to go back to rest of the leaders?"

"No" I said "I need your honest opinion, can I trust her, to passing to her this information first? Is she also a good at judging character, to talk with her allies at same time that i talk to her? At can she agree to have this conversation with the representantive of her rival country, Silt Welt, on it so that I also have someone that have work well with the shield in the past in this talk?"

He blinks and say and hit his chest with his fist.

"Yes, will be very easy to make the three things to happen."

"Is not common knowledge, but our leader and theirs are having peace tank behind closed doors" "in fact she is probably with the leaders of that country and the pope of your religion, together with the pope of the religion of the four Gods"

Oh? Nice to know.

"Well please send the request and let's do this talk!"

After some time the other side send a signal and mustache knight nod at me and send the crystal ball to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author endnotes: Well I like this chapter, but I truly wish to put the fight scene here, sorry about that the chapter just get bigger and bigger.**

**I hope to make the battle in a chapter or two.**

**Comments about the story, the scenes and what you people have think about what I doing and suggestions are and will be great appreciated (even bad ones…as long that you NOT insult the other people that have make a review… that will probably will be the one thing possible to annoy me).**

**Changing the topic, I note that the protagonist have to the almost in begin to the end of the Canon an extreme strange way to see the things, he ramble in he thoughts changing topics between them. That I can show easily enough (I suffer from the same problem), he don't think of people using his names, preferring nicknames, usually because he don't remember or prefer to refer to them with the nicknames, in my story the use of the 'chip' is giving him a booster in the mind, that also help him to have an almost perfect memory, so if don't remember something either he have receive head damage, is not think about that or was made to forgot something. So in my story he refer with nicknames because he like to do that.**

**Another thing that I need to make is only truly describe a character using other other characters that the protagonist. For example when him describing Sadina face, he do that say 'a face that would rival Raphtalia' which he do a lot do describe a beautiful woman.**

**He also don't give a lot of shit for appearance for the most part. For example Raphtalia try approach him naked… and he was more worried about her health, If remember right, Hell, more that once he bring people to his bed and don't see do understand why they freak out for his habit to hug them while sleeping (or that is how I understand that part of canon).**

**This chapter unfortunately have need a lot of OC. There is not a lot about Sir Seatto or his soldiers, I try to make Sir Seaetto, a honorable knight, that is not rigid (that was in canon), that try to be fair (again in canon), that is pro-demi-humans in some way, I try to explain why he is there considering that he lead the army on Canon. On this story the formers heroes of shield have try and succeed to discover where will occur a wave, which is what I think the dragon hourglass do (using dragon pulse, therefore dragon hourglass)**

**In this story they use the dragon pulse to detect the general location of the wave (the world try to fight the wave off), in the canon they appear close to the wave, and not on exact location. And after kill enough creatures (since in some cases the boss don't appear first) and the boss the planet succed in close the path to the wave.**

**Well I thank again all the attention and all people that have read this story.**

**My next chapter will take more time to be made, since I will make some cross-over.**

**I will make a rise of shield cross-over using this universe that I am making. So there will more Tips about how my universe work and what secrets its hold.**

**So long and thank for the reviews (and I will continuo this story, I just like this sentence from 'The hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy').**

**Oh, there is omakes below. And on my 'extra' story^^.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Omake **

**Why the glowing eyes of the hero of shield make people afraid? Part 1**

Storm was new here, after level up for some levels, and after he remember the rest of his story in Avalon, which have given him some levels, he succeed to convinced the people of this kingdom to have some time alone, well not alone he have a small elite time with him all the time. At last until he is level 60 or something if they are to believe.

Well he is outside to make some experiences. More of them he mean.

They have tell him that all creatures of a race (and many demi-humans and other people) have a 'racial skill' many of them have with that a 'racial memory' like how the skills give the user knowledge about something. Well if that is true.

And if he terrorize enough member of a Race, will that make things easier for the next generation (the next shield)? Well let's find out.

In front of him was a common creature of this land. The… 'pill rabbit'? Well with that names you race is doomed to be used as guinea pigs of some kind.

I come at him with my eyes glowing with a blue color, and I emitted the most powerful KI with 'killing intend' that I could so to make a 'good' first impression on this race .

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

P.O.V of the Pill Rabbit. (author notes: again most creatures have some level of intelligence. And no if the Balloon race can understand complex instruction so can a rabbit).

I am too close from the evil capital of animal people, but I don't need to fight others bunnies from roots, leafs or green grass. Nether many natural predators are here, just the smelly humans and animal people.

I seeing more place and level up for exploring too, females love high level males.

Them I look behind me, and I see **HIM,** my ancestors have share tales about HIM, via all mother, I seeing already the horror of these shine eyes of this abomination.

I see the mountains of corpse of bunnies.

I see them training skill using our bodies when it was alive or dead.

I see them using KI and make us so afraid that we die.

I see them exploring our flesh with us alive to create new way to kill and hurt.

Them I fell his KI in all his unholy glory and my heart stop, I am a legend now. For this HIM is a monster even comparing his KI to the other in the memory of my people. Them I die thinking… females love old tough males…as long they have high levels.

Xxxxx

Storm P.O.V

Well this one have die, next repeated with more of this race and go for others races. time is short.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 2

**Some years later**

Storm.

With the sound of grunts of pain and with a blue sky that was red for the sunset and smoke, He was is sitting in a makeshift throne made of injured or faint people (most of first). He was doing that because the wise king was on the other side of the field, commanding the retried of his people. And using the mana in his eyes, to help him to see afar, he could see how piss the king was.

Most of that other army commanders were naïve, stupid, or didn't know how they are dealing with (or how he does what he does). But the king was different. So, why they are retreading?

Well, first the king was in another field of battle, chansing at another squad of mine, with a battalion of his, he did that because he thought that his sister was there.

Second reason was most of nobles of his army, and many of mine and the naïve that I was talking.

To my people, for the most part i could do as i wish, being one of the Gods, or the only one (depending of religion), that mean that I can either promote, demote the people that I want (to lead my army) or I can send the dumb ones in 'holy quest'… that are same times truly necessity ones, like collect material for my shield or the other 'vassal weapons' (which are dificult do die or to fail). That allow me to command the way I need, booster morality of the nobles and the army. And with that I get the favors from the nobles (parents of the dumb ones, or the dumb ones when the people of their lands return to the their village with a bigger level).

The thirt one is I have a Tai Ran Ga Feon, he don't.

Tai Ran know how to fight in this world. And is very good at transland the way of warfare of the planet earth and Avalon to this planet which make us a very powerful duo.

four, I have a part of my sister, 'Calm', with me. Her soul was the one that was copied in the dragon shards (dragon core) in my blood, which I was lead to believe the was a chip in the past, that chip was on my brain (well on my blood working with my soul to reach my brain... yeah complicated) only now I 'remember' the truth here.

with her as my 'chip' I not only get her company, but also her knowhow and way to view a problem, and more than that she is more a people person that me, the name that Avalon have given her was truly appropriate, give how good she was to lead people and help them (motived them). Together with me that give us two parts of the 'invincible armada'… God I miss my big brother.

Well the last part is that Lucia Lances Faubley, the king sister, have share with us how the king though and how he act. That with the way that she allows us to move her in the battlefield. And Yeah, I can understand why they are losing (also my soldiers are better, but that can be only my opinion).

Well let's return the attention to my 'throne'.

I look below, to the youngs there, and I say with my eyes glowing and my KI being emitted.

"rejoice for you all, will live to tell my tale" I said.

"Remember well the weight of my existence, for the next Beast Hero God will, be heavier them me, more evil than me, stronger them me."

I let the thoughts cement on their mind. And I And Calm use mana to strengthen this experience on them.

"Tell your children to stay away from the shield. Because you people lack the power, lack the will, lack the heart to be more than a nuisance to the God of Shield."

In front of me the dyeing was gatherer,in front of me are the shadows (spies) that I have captured, in front of me are the good and efficient nobles that have led some part of king's army that I have captured were placed on knees. All of them awake and handcuffed (the dumb nobles will used in ransom… so they live to kill more soldier with bad decisions… and witness from the side what I am doing).

My normal army is already making purse of some parts of the king's army (with Tai on command) around me is just my black OPs preparing dried wood and charcoal in the ground.

"rejoice for you all below my greatness (how cliché I am sounding right now) will live to tell my tale. And rejoice for you all are my tool of murderer, my…"

"We will never serve you! You demon!" Said a young with pink hair… that I have led live more than two times already.

"Oh, but you will, for is your energy that I am draining right now" I said.

I look to my prisoners, rise a finger and said with conviction.

"Burn!" And burn with the mana that I send they did.

"Because the more you fight the less power will be use to burn them, the longer will take for them to die. Especially above the ground and wet like we did to them to prologue this torment" I said will all the calm of the world.

"You monster" said one "you have no mercy" said other.

I look to them "I am draining the most power than I can, I am killing as clean as I can considering that you people insist to use undead".

"It's you people that are prolong this, are you people that are forcing me to burn the dead, are you people that have attack mine for a allegation attack on a country that is not even here or even close to here" I said say only the truth, distorting it to give the most guilt for them and help me in the long run of this war"

"I was just happy with the end of the waves, which I help the most between the four gods, I was leading my people, my country!" "I try to stop this conflict before it start, try to bring them for a peace talk, but no more!"

"You all have taste my paciente, now you all will taste the cold anger and the wraith of the stronger beast of the second path"

"Today you learn why I am 'The Greastes and Mightiest Storm' today you fell me, so rejoice because you are in the presence of a God" Yuck! I am truly being disgusting here, but with this war. I want to break them. And I want them to never again piss the hero of shield (that comes from Avalon)…and that also is making the king make so many mistakes that is embarrassing already. I admit that I am being over the topic evil here. And doing this just to make their skill to be used to make them fear the shield, and me, unconsciously, but even I admit that make them burn making the contour form of a dick was WAY over the top.

xxxxx

And to this day the Shield is hate be the wise king (with the help of the corruption) and is feared by almost everything and everyone when his anger is apparent.


End file.
